En tus manos
by Cereza del pastel
Summary: Cuando sentimos que nos hemos quedado solos y que hemos sido despojados de todos nuestros tesoros. La vida nos recompensa de manera inesperada al ponernos al cuidado de otras manos. Los sueños, las esperanzas, la verdad y el amor ¿Serán capaz de cobrar otra vez su curso? [M. Mai x M. Trunks] [UA] "
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bueno como bien saben los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son del gran maestro Akira Toriyama. Escribo esta historia por simple entretenimiento y con mucho cariño para todos los que como yo les gusta leer fanfics de Dragon Ball. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 _Octubre 25,792_

 _"… Dicen que en la vida todo pasa por una razón, y que nuestros caminos se cruzan con una finalidad._

 _Algunas veces el fin es tan claro como el motivo pero, otras es difícil entender que algunos caminos se juntan simplemente para volverse a separar…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capitulo I**

Habían pasado casi 10 años desde la aparición de los androides y después de su aniquilación por parte de un poderoso guerrero dorado que permanecía en el anonimato, venía la reconstrucción del singular planeta.

La restauración no había sido fácil y aún estaban alejados de que la Tierra fuera lo que había sido antes. Esos malditos androides en verdad que la habían jodido en grande; la humanidad se tuvo que reorganizar y aunque en su mayoría buscaban solidarizarse para salir adelante, no faltaba el sediento de poder que trataba de acaudillar y administrar los pocos recursos existentes.

La avaricia, la envidia y la sujeción eran los mayores frenos de la actual civilización, que de apoco luchaba por resurgir del oscuro pasado. Mas sin embargo el bien no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente, aún quedaban personas en el planeta Tierra por las cuales valía la pena seguir luchando.

Era una hermosa mañana de otoño tupida de árboles de hojas doradas, rojas y marrones, que se desprendían pacífica y tranquilamente desde sus ramas y se balanceaban hacia el suelo alfombrando las calles en tonalidades cálidas, mientras así en ese pintoresco paisaje el único saiyajin sobreviviente dormía con sosiego después de tantos años…

Trunks escuchaba el suave sonido de una dulce y femenina voz entre sueños, lejana y distante casi como un eco, Trunks el joven balbuceó algo incomprensible y ella rió por lo bajo.

—Trunks— volvía a escuchar esta vez abriendo sus ojos, despertando a su realidad, encontrándose con el alegre rostro de su hermosa esposa, sonrió débilmente al ver sus celestes ojos iluminados.

—Mi amor. Hoy es el gran día— susurró haciendo que el peli azul se levantara de un salto.

—No puede ser me quedé dormido ¿Qué hora es?— decía nervioso poniéndose un pantalón, calcetines, botas y corriendo a toda prisa al lavabo a darse una afeitada, tenía que estar presentable para el evento.

—Son las 8:30, llevo rato tratando de despertarte dormilón— la chica le guiñaba un ojo y le extendía una toalla limpia.

La joven miró a su esposo sonreír a través del reflejo en el espejo mientras él se secaba el rostro, el simple hecho de ver esa sonrisa cada mañana le alegraba el día.

Trunks salió del baño, se tomó un momento para darle un tierno beso de buenos días a su esposa, y luego continuó.

—Discúlpame creo que ayer me quede despierto muy tarde— Trunks hablaba al tiempo que se ponía la camisa asistido por su bella mujer. La muchacha le hacía el nudo en su corbata, lo cual agradecía pues él no tenía mucha práctica, era un hecho que casi nunca usaba cogoteras, solamente en ocasiones especiales como ésta.

—No te disculpes entiendo, querías trabajar en tu discurso. Estoy segura que lo harás muy bien, Bulma estará muy orgullosa de ti y además te ves muy guapo— Le robó otro beso y caminó coquetamente hacia la puerta. El joven no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Si bueno, lo hago solo por mi madre, sabes que es un día muy importante para ella— decía mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta, su esposa lo tomó de la mano y lo jaloneó hacia la cocina, una vez ahí le entregó su café en un thermo y le puso una manzana en su boca, mientras ella recogía sus abrigos, sus gafas oscuras, sus teléfonos y su bolso.

—Lo sé y será un día fenomenal— dijo con entusiasmo cerrando la puerta de la pequeña casita que estaba a las fueras de la ciudad.

* * *

Llevaban 4 años de un bello matrimonio. Se sentía muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado pues finalmente no estaba solo y aunque Ren quizá no era la mujer mas madura del mundo era divertido tenerla cerca; sin lugar a dudas era una buena esposa, compartían valores, ilusiones, anhelos y lo más importante sueños.

Quizá no podía brindarle todas las comodidades, con la simpleza de la vida era feliz. "Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, lo demás es añadidura" decía a menudo, especialmente cuando la frustración llegaba por que otra vez no tenia el dinero suficiente para comprarle algún lujo; no era que fueran pobres, por que no lo eran mas sin embargo, la realidad era que le daban más prioridad a ayudar a otros en vez de producir para enriquecerse y eso era algo en lo que los dos estaban de acuerdo sin la necesidad de tener que hablarlo, esa era un especial y único vínculo que ambos compartían.

Después de tantos años de operar en casa y salvaguardar algunos recursos para revivir el sueño del abuelo, finalmente el genio de la peli azul rendía frutos y se disponía a re-inagurar el edificio en la capital del Oeste en donde alrededor de 40 empleados podrían administrar, dirigir, innovar y experimentar con nueva tecnología que ayudaría al desarrollo de la ciudad.

Así, entonces festejaron después de tanto uno de sus mayores logros. El joven dio su discurso, a su madre le brillaron los ojos, su mujer le miraba con orgullo y por una vez el joven Trunks se permitió imitar a su contraparte pretendiendo ser aquel hombre que pudo ser.  
Pero antes de terminar, justo en medio de su último diálogo, una pequeña explosión se hizo escuchar a un costado de las nuevas oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula; todos se tiraron al suelo mientras tosían a causa del polvo, cuando repentinamente escucharon salir unos 10 malhechores disparando sus armas a diestra y siniestra escapando en un vehículo estilo militar.

Trunks estaba dispuesto a detenerlos pero Bulma lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su hombro y negando con la cabeza. El joven tan solo frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba, desde hace tiempo que se suscitaban robos en la ciudad pero, la científica no quería que Trunks se inmiscuyera de forma tan directa. Además ya había previsto dicho atraco y había puesto un localizador en los artefactos de su laboratorio. Con anterioridad la policía le había solicitado su apoyo y ella encantada aceptó; el plan era desenmascarar a esos malditos gusanos de la sociedad y el departamento de policía era el que se haría cargo.

* * *

 _Esa misma tarde…_

Cada quién se encontraba realizando sus actividades. Trunks se preparaba estudiando en la Universidad de la capital para convertirse en un ingeniero en diseño de tecnología de aeronaves, le faltaban solamente unos meses para graduarse y su tiempo libre lo utilizaba trabajando en uno de los talleres de su madre mas sin embargo, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba ayudando en la reconstrucción de la ciudad.

Casas, albergues, hospitales, carreteras, escuelas, parques, aún mucho era necesario para que la Capital del Oeste regresara a tener el esplendor de lo que alguna vez fue y a él le encantaba ayudar en todo lo que se pudiera.

Por su parte su esposa, Ren, trabajaba en un albergue que había sido fundado por la misma Bulma, pero que ahora era administrado por la joven. Después de 5 años trabajando en este proyecto le tenía un especial cariño al lugar y a la gente que recurría en busca de ayuda.

Como todas las tardes al finalizar el día la joven pelirroja se sentaba en el comedor del albergue para escribir en su querido diario, mientras tomaba una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente.

—Vamos anda pasa, te voy a servir una taza chocolatito caliente— decía una robusta mujer llamada Evangelina la cuál hablaba con un acento ruso, forzando a una joven que usaba una gabardina estilo militar a pasar al comedor.

—Pero…—

—Pero nada niña, esta haciendo un frío del polo norte, pasa unos minutos aunque sea para calentarte las orejas— le decía sentándola en la silla justo enfrente de la pelirroja, la mujer le guiñó un ojo a la cabecilla del lugar y luego se fue hacia la cocina.

Niña suspiró, bueno después de todo un chocolate caliente no le vendría nada mal.

—Si que hace frío allá afuera ¿Verdad?— decía con voz aniñada la chica que tenia enfrente, cerró su libro y le sonrió amablemente.

—Aja— contestó la mujer con desinterés.

— Me llamo Ren ¿Y tú?—

—Mai— encendió un cigarrillo, vicio ocasional que tenía pero que generalmente se intensificaba en el invierno.

Un muchacho que se dedicaba a servir sopa caliente a los refugiados se disponía a llamarle la atención puesto que no era permitido fumar dentro del albergue, pero Ren negó con la cabeza discretamente y el joven continuó con sus labores.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí Mai? nunca te había visto en el albergue—

La mujer de hermoso lacio cabello negro y ojos azules alzó la mirada ante la tozudez de la muchacha y observó el lugar; se escuchaba un fuerte zumbido a causa de las charlas de los presentes, parecía que entre la mayoría se conocían y tenía sentido, probablemente toda esa gente acudía al lugar a menudo.

—No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia— contestó cansada de la insistencia de la menor. —Yo solo quiero hablar con el encargado de este lugar—

—Ja, no me digas— expreso Evangelina que al instante puso al frente suyo un sandwich de jamón y una taza de chocolate caliente. —Pues la tienes enfrente— le señalo con la mano, Mai abrió sus ojos de par en par y de su boca tambaleaba el cigarrillo no podía creer que una muchacha tan joven fuera la encargada del famoso albergue de la ciudad. La robusta mujer le quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y le dio un zape en la cabeza. —Este no es lugar para estos vicios— y se fue negando con la cabeza.

Mai se sobo la cabeza y Ren rió por lo bajo.

—Dime ¿En que podemos ayudarte?— preguntó con dulce voz.

—Municiones, necesito municiones— colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa con un golpe.

La pelirroja la miró con rostro dubitativo.

—Bueno aquí podemos proporcionarte comida, ropa, un techo, una cama, un baño y hasta entretenimiento— señaló el televisor —¿Para que quieres municiones?— su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar a causa de un texto y entonces empezó a guardar sus pertenencias en su bolso y a colocarse un abrigo de lana color blanco para cubrirse del frío.

Mai la observó de arriba a abajo, observando sus cuidadas manos y su bonita y delicada joyería, entonces llena de prejuicios espetó—Nunca lo entenderías— se levantó de su asiento y se dio la media vuelta, al girar su largo y lacio cabello se balanceó de un lado a otro dejando perpleja a la muchachita que se petrificó con la sensación de dejavú que le dejo la escena.

Trató de darle alcance pero una vez en la calle no la encontró por ningún lado, con el frío golpeándole en las mejillas decidió seguir su camino para darle encuentro a su esposo. Pensando aún en la coincidencia que tuvo con Mai, caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, estaba segura que ya la había visto antes por lo menos en un sueño. ¿Y si era ella? no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de sus creencias aún algunas veces le invadía la duda.

Repentinamente, unas grandes manos la agarraron por sorpresa cubriéndole la boca y aprisionándola por los brazos.

—Ahora si señora Brief, el jefe no soporta que le niegue su presencia así que como no ha ido por las buenas, tendré que llevársela por las malas— le susurraba al oído al tiempo que la levantaba del piso. La muchacha intentó gritar y patalear pero le era imposible.

Abrió la puerta del auto negro a un costado pero antes de meter a la jovencita el sonido de la recarga de un arma sobre su sien lo petrificó.

—Pon tus manos detrás de tu cabeza— advirtió.

La pelirroja reconoció la femenina voz de su heroína, era nada más y nada menos que Mai que por suerte no había ido demasiado lejos y al ver lo que sucedía no pudo evitar ir en su ayuda.

El hombre obedeció, se hizo a un lado para que la pelirroja se alejara del auto.

—Ahora híncate— ordenó la mujer de cabellos negros, el hombre siseó y pretendió obedecer pero en un movimiento rápido lanzó a Ren sobre Mai hacía la acera, se subió al auto y huyó.

—¡Maldito cobarde!— gritó Mai incorporándose. La muchachita aún estaba en estado de shock.

—¿Estas bien niña?—

—S..si… pensé que no tenías más municiones— dijo levantándose y sacudiendo su abrigo aún con manos temblorosas.

—Es la última— contestó girando el cilindro del revolver como si fuera una ruleta y guardo el arma dentro de su gabardina.

La muchacha la miró con admiración, sin lugar a dudas Mai era una mujer que sabía defenderse.

—Será mejor que te vayas a casa, una chiquilla como tú no debería andar sola por aquí— Ren sonrió por el comentario.

—Gracias—

Mai comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado sin darle respuesta pero la muchachita le siguió.

—Mai espera, en verdad te estoy agradecida, por favor ven al albergue cuando gustes— la mujer siguió su camino sin prestarle mucha importancia a su invitación—Tendré municiones para ti la próxima vez que vayas, lo prometo— la promesa llamó su atención y asintió en agradecimiento, ambas se sonrieron y Mai siguió su camino.

* * *

 _Días después_

Mai regresaba al albergue en busca de lo que se le había prometido, era temprano por la mañana sería una buena forma para iniciar el día, además que ahora sus municiones se le habían agotado. Sin embargo, nunca se espero encontrarse con semejante siniestro.

El albergue estaba de cabeza, las puertas de la entrada estaban rotas, las paredes llenas de graffiti, la pequeña oficina y los cubículos revueltos de papeles, la cocina tenía la mayoría de los artefactos en el suelo.

¿Quién haría semejante desastre?

—Malditos bastardos, se llevaron mi estofado— repelaba Evangelina en la cocina.

A pesar de todo mucha gente estaba ayudando y Mai caminaba entre ellos buscando a la encargada del lugar, recordó la dulzura y fragilidad que le caracterizaban y se preguntó si después de un ataque como este la muchachita se encontraría bien.

Entonces como si la invocase miro a la chiquilla que levantaba una pesada caja llena de papeles. La pelirroja a pesar de los hechos al reconocerla le sonrió.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?—

—Pues al parecer alguien se quedó corto de provisiones— levantó sus hombros al contestar con un deje de frescura.

—Vamos Ren no puedes ser tan ingenua— decía Risa una chica de largo cabello rosado, que era la asistente de la mencionada —Buscaban algo más que provisiones—

—Malditas aves de rapiña— espetó Evangelina con ojos llorosos recogiendo una cacerola en la que la noche anterior había cocinado el arroz para los siguientes dos días.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado— cambió drásticamente de tema la pelirroja sacando una cápsula de su bolsillo —y como lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienes— le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Mai recibió la cápsula un poco impresionada por el hecho de que a pesar de todo Ren se miraba tranquila.

—Gracias— contestó y acto seguido su estómago rugió provocando un inevitable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Ven vamos a la cocina, algo debemos encontrar por ahí, no tengas pena yo aún estoy en deuda contigo— Mai la siguió y tras quitar uno de los azulejos de la cocina la muchacha sacó una bolsa de cacahuates y galletas. Ren tenía la costumbre de esconder algunas cosas en los más inesperados lugares.

—Se que no es mucho pero, mañana seguramente tendremos algo mejor—

—¡Ren!— gritó un muchacho de cabellos castaños. —Tu esposo— dijo nervioso al ver la motocicleta estacionarse en la entrada del lugar.

—Disculpa, no te vayas por favor— hizo una leve reverencia y salió a darle encuentro.

Mai abrió la bolsa de cacahuates y comenzó a comer tratando de saciar un poco su hambre, viendo a través de los cristales rotos de la puerta a lo lejos como un joven de cabellos azulados hablaba con la pelirroja sobre lo sucedido.

¿Estas bien? preguntó en tono preocupado y enfadado.

Si amor, tranquilo, ni siquiera estuve presente le abrazó pero el muchacho estaba inquieto y como no estarlo si era evidente que había algo más detrás de todo esto. A Mai tampoco le parecía coincidencia este suceso y el intento de secuestro hacía un par de días atrás.

Enseguida llego Risa y se sentó en uno de los bancos mirando a Mai de arriba a abajo.

—Ren me contó lo que hiciste por ella hace un par de noches— la aludida no hizo ningún comentario y abrió el paquete de galletas —Te pedirá que trabajes para ella, me lo dijo, después de esto un talento como el tuyo más vale tenerlo cerca— decía sin quitar los ojos encima de la pareja y justo en el momento en que se dieron un beso una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, detalle que Mai no pasó por alto.

—¿Aceptarás?—

La mujer salió del lugar sin darle respuesta, por alguna razón la presencia de esa muchacha le incomodaba, así que prefirió alejarse de ella, después de todo tenía mucho por hacer y era mejor irse, así que salió por la puerta trasera para no ser vista por la encargada del albergue.

* * *

Al poco tiempo Mai regresó a la fundación, las actividades en el lugar parecían haberse normalizado. El motivo principal de su visita en esta ocasión era conseguir algunas herramientas de trabajo y después de hacer su petición sin darse cuenta se encontró bebiendo un chocolate caliente con la pelirroja que ya la había envuelto en un sin fin de conversaciones.

Mai visitaba el lugar con más frecuencia, la gente empezaba a reconocerla y le saludaban con mayor confianza en cada visita; se percató que había muchos que acudían al albergue con diferentes necesidades y cómo era que la encargada del lugar y sus asistentes brincabas aros con tal de ayudarles a satisfacerlas.

Poco a poco la fundación le fue absorbiendo, pasaba más tiempo en ésta que en su propio apartamento. Cada día era diferente, con diferentes retos, diferentes proyectos en los que sin darse cuenta ya se había comprometido a participar. Y Mai se sentía cómoda con esto, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente tenía un sentido de pertenencia.

Como todas las noches la pelirroja se sentaba en el comedor a tomar su taza de chocolate mientras escribía en su libro.

—Ya es muy tarde niña ya deberías irte— dijo Mai sabiendo lo que seguiría, un Aja y luego continuaría escribiendo hasta que recibiera la llamada de su esposo, entonces ella le daría encuentro a un par de calles como era costumbre.

—¿Qué tanto escribes?— preguntó la mayor dando un sorbo a su bebida.

—Es mi diario— se sonrió al decirlo.

Mai no pudo evitar soltar una risita, un diario se le hacía demasiado aniñado.

—No te rías, es muy importante para mí ¿Sabes? así me aseguro de no olvidar nada de lo que acontece en mi vida—

—Bah y ¿Por que lo olvidarías?—

—Uno nunca sabe— contestó terminando de escribir y cerrándolo—no se pienso que quizá es una forma de trascender, quizá en el futuro alguien lo lea y aprenda algunas cosas de nuestra época—

Mai volvió a reír —Que ridiculez, yo pensaba que un diario era algo íntimo—

—Claro no me mal entiendas, no me gustaría que nadie lo leyera ahora, tiene cosas muy personales, pero no sé en el futuro quizá mis experiencias sean de ayuda para alguien—

—No creo que a nadie le interese leerlo, seguramente es muy aburrido— dijo Mai volteando hacia un lado y Ren infló sus cachetes.

—Que cruel eres.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por una llamada que recibió en su móvil, a la muchacha se le iluminaron los ojos. Mai sonrió, ahí estaba la esperada llamada, seguramente era su esposo como siempre, eran tan predecibles.

—Hola mi amor.

—Si, ya voy para allá.

—Si mi amor. Besos. Te amo.

Ren suspiró —Bueno me voy. Mañana nos vemos— se despidió de todos y partió.

—Al parecer tiene prisa— dijo con recelo la de cabellos rosados parándose tras de Mai con sus brazos cruzados.

—Y quien no va a tener prisa con un hombre como su esposo esperándola en casa—decía Evangelina con su característico acento.

Mai rodó los ojos al tiempo que todos se retiraban hacia la cocina hablando aún del tema y la dejaban sola en la mesa. Entonces Mai se percató del diario que reposaba en esta.

—Pero que distraída— dijo tomándolo y salió tras ella.

Corrió hacia donde creía que estaría, un par de calles a la derecha y luego vuelta a la izquierda siempre era el mismo recorrido. Entonces la divisó a lo lejos en esa calle sin tráfico alguno, llena de peatones,en donde era poco usual que pasasen vehículos.

Faltaba poco para llegar hasta ella. Gritó su nombre antes de que cruzara a la otra acera para que la esperase pero su voz se perdió entre el barullo de la multitud y la muchacha cruzó.

Inesperadamente y sin saber de dónde provenía, el rugido de un auto se escucho cerca del pavimento, las personas se hacían a un lado para evitarlo y le gritaron a la muchacha que en ese momento estaba cruzando y entonces todo sucedió como si el tiempo tratara de detenerse.

El auto la arrollo y la muchacha pareció estar hecha de trapo, ondas producidas por el impacto se percibieron alrededor y Ren cayó un par de metros al costado, el chofer en ningún momento frenó por el contrario aceleró y cobardemente escapó, Mai abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la horrífica escena que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 _Hola bueno aquí Cerecita con otra locura que se me ocurrió como un Universo Alterno del fic Mi ex-esposa, digo UA porqué en ese fic deje a todos felices y no quiero arruinar esa parte._

 _Les confieso que este fic es una adaptación de un escrito original que tengo guardado, y que quise adaptarlo a mi anime favorito y compartirlo con ustedes. Por esta razón es posible que a veces los personajes se me salgan del ruedo, o como le llaman en el fandom caigan en un OOC, si esto es algo que les disguta, me disculpo de antemano, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlos, sin embargo creo que también es entretenido leer algo diferente ¿no creen? Bueno sobre advertencia no hay engaño._

 _¿Por qué escogi a Trunks y a Mai?_

 _Muy simple me pareció que quedaría muy bien una historia si los adaptaba en la línea Mirai y quise reciclar al personaje de Ren por que sinceramente no me atrevo a matar a ningun personaje de Dragon Ball como Marron (que fue mi primera opción)._

 _Mil gracias Kuraudea y a Grissell por darme el visto bueno, como siempre aprecio mucho tu ayuda :)_

 _Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que sea de su agrado y por favor no olviden a dejarme su valioso review. ¿Quieren que continúe publicando esta historia?_

 _Gracias les mando un besote de Cerecita._


	2. Chapter 2

_Enero 7, 788_

 _"…Después de darme cuenta de lo que hizo esa mujer me sentí engañada, un tanto usada ¿Cómo a alguien que tenía los medios no podría importarle nada más que el beneficio propio?, estoy segura que de haber querido donaría el dinero del evento a la fundación como lo habíamos acordado, pero no lo hizo, la muy desvergonzada lo tomó todo y yo no pude hacer nada._

 _Estaba destrozada, fue mi culpa por ser tan confiada y no podía parar de llorar._

 _—Las apariencias engañan Ren— me dijo Trunks con ternura, abrazándome con la hermosa calidez que desborda. —En la vida te puedes llevar muchas sorpresas, encontrarás gente que no son tan buenas como parecen y otras que no son tan malos como dicen serlo, por que en todos hay bondad pero también hay maldad, hay luz y también oscuridad —_

 _—Pero si en todos hay bondad y maldad, ¿Por qué hay gente tan malvada?— pregunté avergonzada._

 _—Son las decisiones que tomamos las que nos convierte en lo que realmente somos— me contestó levantando mi rostro y me encontré con su mirada, esa mirada tan llena de nobleza, de bondad, esa mirada que refleja esperanza. —Vamos, ya no llores bonita, estoy seguro que encontrarás más gente con sinceros deseos de ayudar— me dijo y yo le creí y le creo…"_

 **Capitulo II**

Acababa de salir de la universidad y como todas las noches había acordado con su esposa encontrarse en un su cafetería favorita. La fundación estaba muy cerca a unas cuantas cuadras del lugar sin embargo, preferían encontrarse en ese establecimiento que siempre estaba repleto, por lo que Trunks llegaba con anticipación para aguardar un lugar para los dos, cenar las delicias del cocinero, platicar sobre los acontecimientos del día y después ir a casa a descansar.

—Yo también te amo— contestó el peli azul con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y pronto terminó la llamada, Trunks miró la hora eran las 8 en punto.

Enseguida una de las meseras le abordó.

—Hola, ¿ Lo mismo de siempre Trunks?— preguntó la muchacha sonriente.

—Sí por favor— dijo devolviendo la sonrisa y la muchacha se alejó.

Observo alrededor, la casa estaba llena, se alegró de haber llegado a tiempo para apartar mesa, esperaría unos 10 minutos y su esposa llegaría justo antes de que le sirvieran su pedido.

Se tomó un rato para ver las noticias en el televisor de la esquina, cuando un repentino cosquilleo en sus manos le recorrió hasta su pecho, pensó que quizá estaba un poco nervioso y sin darle importancia, prefirió pensar en pedirle a su mujer que tomaran un baño de burbujas juntos, después de un día tan pesado no les vendría nada mal relajarse un poco.

Al instante llegó la mesera con las bebidas y Trunks miró su reloj eran las 8:12 p.m.

"Vaya, seguro tuvo que quedarse en la fundación" pensó al no ver ninguna señal de la pelirroja al poco rato una ambulancia paso de prisa con su ruidosa sirena encendida abriéndose paso entre el tráfico. Trunks bebía de su capuchino al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Al poco rato una segunda ambulancia, seguida de dos autos de policía. El muchacho frunció el ceño y con el ánimo de prevenir le marcó a su esposa. Su llamada jamás fue respondida, el azul comenzó a sentirse inusualmente ansioso, dio otro sorbo a su capuchino y volvió a marcar, la llamada fue enviada directo al buzón.

"Seguramente estaba en una reunión" trató de tranquilizarse cerró sus ojos y buscó su ki pero al no lograr sentirlo, la incertidumbre se apoderó de él y al colocar el vaso en la mesa su mano tembló.

En seguida un muchacho que era mesero en el lugar entró corriendo y se dirigió a la barra del establecimiento, se miraba perturbado; Trunks no le quito la vista y al escuchar al joven hacer preguntas con sentido de urgencia frunció su ceño.

—Ahí está, en la mesa de siempre— pronunció el encargado, Trunks comenzó a sentirse sumamente incómodo y rogó por que el encargado no le señalara, pero el hombre le señaló…

El muchacho se dirigió a su asiento apresurado.

—Señor su esposa— el joven no paraba de temblar. —Un accidente, a tres cuadras de aquí— apenas y podía hablar.

—¿Que dices?— se levantó de un salto.

—Si, la pelirroja con la que siempre viene, la muchacha de baja estatura, de ojos azules— describió el muchacho señalando con sus manos.

—Si… si…—

—La atropellaron está muy mal— sollozó.

Trunks sintió como su corazón se detuvo, parecía como si en un instante lo hubieran jalado a otra dimensión, la peor de todas.

—Vamos lo llevaré— le jaló el muchacho tratando de hacerle reaccionar y Trunks lo siguió con la esperanza de que todo fuera un error. Pero no lo era, pronto llegaron hasta el lugar del fatídico accidente.

Los policías acordonaban el sitio, había una multitud de desconocidos que se acercaban más por morbosidad que con la intención de ayudar.

Trunks se abrió camino entre la gente mientras los paramédicos asistían a la joven y le hacían preguntas a una desconocida mujer que tomaba de la mano a su querida esposa, la mujer estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y se encontraba desbordada en un mar de llanto. Cuando le miró se puso de pie en muestra de respeto.

El paramédico tomaba los signos vitales y pronto tan solo negó con la cabeza.

Trunks estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, la imagen que sus ojos reflejaban era dolorosa, su mujer, se encontraba en el piso sin signos de vida.

Se acercó a ella con la absurda idea de temer lastimarla más, y se limitó a observarla un par de segundos, la imagen era muy diferente a la de esa sonriente muchachita que le despertaba con un dulce beso, o de esa bella mujer que le provocaba ese amor en todos sus sentidos que jamás pensó ser capaz de poder compartir; ella, tenía golpes en la cabeza, evidentes fracturas, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo sin vida y lo demás era rojo, ese rojo que manchaba la pureza del corazón de su mujer.

Finalmente tembloroso se hincó, le abrazó. Lloró, lloró como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y no le importó la morbosa multitud, para él a partir de ese momento estaba sólo.

—Mi amor, despierta linda, abre los ojos— susurró a su oído, temblando, acariciando su largo cabello —Por favor— suplicó. —Por favor, Ren— apretaba los dientes —No me dejes solo— juntó su rostro con el suyo que aún conservaba su calidez, esa calidez que de a poco se desvanecía.

Mai sintió como su corazón se le hacía pequeño, la escena era demasiado fuerte, demasiado penosa, desvió la mirada, no podía evitar llorar…

Así Trunks se mantuvo por un buen rato envuelto en el gris de la soledad, de su peor pesadilla, de la cuál quería despertar.

* * *

Inesperadamente la noche se había llenado de duelo y tristeza.

Mai llegó a su departamento, la muchacha temblaba cual hoja y no era por el frío del viento del otoño, si no por lo que hacía poco había sido testigo. Nunca se imaginó que esa jovencita acabaría como lo hizo y mucho menos entre sus brazos.

—Mai… eres tú— le dijo con dificultad.

La mujer sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse la imagen de su mente al tiempo que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Se quitó su gorro y lo colocó en una mesita junto con sus llaves, su bolso, y sus armas. Se quitó sus guantes negros y la gabardina azul, sus ropas estaban manchadas de la sangre de la joven, Mai los puso en la lavadora y se sentó contra la pared con su rostro sobre sus rodillas, llorando como una pequeña niña… "Si tan solo hubiera corrido para alcanzarla"… sollozó…

La situación le afectaba demasiado, y es que aunque era una mujer curtida por la vida, la muerte parecía siempre burlarse de ella; los recordó a ellos, a sus dos mejores amigos que también la muerte se los había llevado de la manera mas ruin, intentaba parar de llorar pero no podía y lo supo, supo que esta pérdida también la tenía que superar.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Los azabaches se revolvían entre las sabanas color pastel, mientras los pequeños rayos de sol iluminaron su delicado rostro haciendo que despertase, la mujer tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se dio una ducha y en seguida se vistió de negro para asistir al funeral a pesar de que no era su deseo, sin lugar a dudas sería un momento incómodo, ¿La gente de la fundación sabrían que ella estuvo ahí? ¿La invadirían de preguntas que no quería contestar? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué le diría a él?

Con estos pensamientos en mente se miraba en el espejo, su reflejo revelaba que había llorado gran parte de la noche, no podía mostrarse así ante nadie, temía que la consideraran una mujer débil, la cuál estaba muy lejos de serlo. Se maquilló sutilmente, delineó sus ojos con color carbón y la imagen del diario se postro en su mente. Ese libro que aún tenía en su posesión, tenía que dárselo a él…

Él… lo recordó en el estado en el que se encontraba la noche anterior…

Sí, tenía que dárselo a él, eso era lo correcto. Con esto en mente se puso unos guantes negros, un abrigo tejido color negro y finalmente salió de su apartamento.

La funeraria era pequeña, estaba llena de flores blancas, aroma de amargo café y panecillos en varias mesas al costado. Algunas personas esperaban afuera porque no cabían en el lugar. Se adentró en ésta abriéndose camino de entre la gente, había muchos que no conocía, y otros que le saludaban con un sencillo gesto o una mirada, el ambiente era triste como era de esperarse.

Comenzó a sentirse incómoda al ver a Eva llorar, la mujer parecía devastada e hizo todo lo posible por evadirle, aunque no lo pareciese Mai era una mujer sensible y quería a toda costa hacerlo notar; por lo que decidió que lo mejor era entregar el diario y salir del lugar.

Encima del féretro estaba una bonita fotografía de la joven pelirroja, en la cuál lucía llena de vida y felicidad, ¿Quien le habría podido hacer algo de esa forma? Aún no podía creer que el auto ni siquiera se detuvo.

Desvió la mirada ante el recuerdo y entonces lo vio, él, estaba sentado en un sillón negro junto a una mujer de bonito cabello color azul, seguramente su hermana o su madre; él no mostraba su rostro, tenía sus codos sobre las rodillas, y recargaba su frente en sus manos entre lazadas. La mujer a su lado le abrazaba y le decía palabras a su oído.

Al sentir la mirada de Mai, Trunks levantó el rostro y la miró, el joven se veía demacrado y nervioso, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e inconscientemente Mai detuvo su respiración, ¿La había reconocido?

Pero la realidad era que el muchacho estaba ajeno a la realidad y tan solo desvió la mirada haciendo que Mai volviera a respirar.

¿Qué palabras podría ofrecerle? "Lo siento, trate de alcanzarla para darle su diario" o "Mi más sentido pésame aquí tienes, esto te pertenece" o cualquier otra frase que la gente acostumbra a decir en estos casos seguido de una explicación absurda.

—Es su padre y sus hermanos… Imponen bastante ¿No crees?— le susurró al oído entre sollozos Risa.

Mai dio un salto y los observó, algunos sentados y otros de pie cerca del muchacho, no sabía que Ren tenía familia además de Trunks y si que eran imponentes ¿Como no los había notado antes? Todos estaban consternados y llenos de profunda tristeza… Entonces ahora se encontraba mas confundida ¿A quién debería otorgarle el diario?

—Supe que presenciaste el accidente ¿Que fue lo que viste Mai?— le preguntó en un susurro dejando de sollozar, haciendo que la muchacha abriera sus ojos de par en par por el intimidante tono que escuchó en su voz.

¿Cómo lo supo?, volteó a mirarla llena de sospechas, negó con la cabeza y salió del lugar de prisa, después de todo quizá el haber asistido no había sido tan buena idea.

* * *

Habían pasado unas semanas y Mai no había regresado a la fundación, aún se sentía insegura al respecto, si Risa sabía que ella presenció el accidente, probablemente no sería la única. ¿Qué sería de la fundación ahora? ¿Quién estaría a cargo? ¿Los proyectos que tenían pendientes seguirían llevándolos a cabo? Probablemente así era.  
La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros suspiró al tiempo que soltó sus herramientas, el aparato en el que tanto había trabajado aún no funcionaba… —Maldita sea— lo sabía, sabía que requería un chip más sofisticado, era evidente que en el mundo las cosas habían cambiado y los satélites recién enviados al espacio no reconocían el software de hace años. Tendría que "tomar" algún teléfono celular de un módulo de servicio en el centro de la ciudad.

" _No necesitas robar más Mai, lo que necesites puedes pedírmelo"_ recordó las palabras de la muchachita.

¿Aún tenía esa opción?

Miró el diario que permanecía intocable encima de la mesa del pequeño desayunador.

Quizá lo mejor era dárselo a Eva y que ella hiciera lo propio, pensó.

Se vistió con unos pantalones color caqui y una camiseta negra de manga larga, se armó, luego se colocó un abrigo negro, sus guantes, su gorro, su bolso y finalmente tomó el diario pero, al levantarlo una fotografía se deslizó entre las hojas y cayó a sus pies.

Al recogerla se dio cuenta que era él, se detuvo un momento a observar la fotografía, se le veía como un chico normal que sonreía, cuyos ojos denotaban cierta encantadora timidez, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran tal cual zafiros, se le notaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y con su mano sostenía una pequeña caja de regalo y una tarjeta, en verdad que era un muchacho muy apuesto; se sonrojó por pensarlo y rápidamente buscó la hoja de la cuál se había caído la fotografía.

Entonces encontró una página casi en blanco con marcas de pegamento acotada con la siguiente leyenda…

 _"Febrero 14, 788_

 _Hoy ha sido nuestro primer San Valentín juntos y he querido capturar en fotografía tu reacción al recibir mi regalo. Para que siempre pueda apreciar esa tierna mirada que me dedicas, esa cálida y tímida sonrisa, si tan solo pudiese capturar la dulce y varonil voz que te caracteriza al pronunciar "Te amo" también la pondría en este diario. A tú lado me siento la mujer más afortunada Trunks._  
 _Te amo tanto"_

—Vaya— suspiró la mujer, pensando que la fotografía realmente representaba lo que su esposa describía, la fecha escrita por detrás coincidía con la fecha del diario.

"Si que estaba enamorada de él" pensó y despejando sus dudas sabía que lo más indicado era entregarle el diario a Trunks, vaya nombre para un chico, con este pensamiento en mente se encaminó a la fundación.

Un enorme moño negro colgaba de la puerta del albergue que operaba con regularidad, Mai entró dirigiéndose a la cocina, esperando toparse solamente con Eva y con nadie más.

—Hola Mai— saludó la mujer aún con rostro entristecido.

—Hola— contestó ella con empatía en su voz.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado, pensé que no volveríamos a verte—

—Si, lo siento…—

—No es necesario que me expliques niña, yo también la extraño, a veces me imagino que al asomarme por aquí la voy a ver sentadita ahí en su mesa tomando su chocolatito— una sincera lágrima recorrió el rostro de la mujer.

—Ren era una buena persona—

—Si, pero así es la vida, se lleva a los más buenos…— suspiró al tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Eva ¿Quién se esta haciendo cargo de administrar la fundación?— preguntó un tanto tímida.

—Pues ¿Quién más va a ser?

Risa pensó Mai con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues su marido, ese pobre muchacho se ha obsesionado con seguir los pasos de su mujer y se ha propuesto en llevar la fundación tal cual y lo hacia ella. Bendito su corazón.

Mai sonrió por la noticia, por lo menos no tendría que pedirle nada a la odiosa de Risa.

—Lo que necesites, está en la oficina— le señaló, Mai agradeció con un gesto y se encaminó hacia el lugar.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó un —Adelante— por lo que abrió con suavidad.

Ahí estaba el muchacho de cabellos azules y ojos color zafiro, sentado detrás del escritorio en medio de un montón de carpetas, su rostro aún se veía demacrado y su voz era rasposa. Su semblante reflejaba que no había asimilado del todo la situación, perder a su mujer era un golpe que le dolía demasiado y se notaba.

Era tan fácil decir "Señor Brief la vida sigue", mientras tanto a él se le hacía eterno y menguaba cada hora con una taza de café amargo, tan amargo como el propio sabor que permanecían siempre en sus labios.

Sin decir una palabra se quedó ahí parada observándolo; se miraba mal, por que ni el desaliñado traje, la corbata mal acomodada y la camisa mal planchada le ayudaban demasiado. Su rostro no proyectaba más que tristeza junto con la palidez y las ojeras pronunciadas.

Suspiró e hizo un gesto seguido de un —Toma asiento— le invitó sin levantar la mirada.

—Sr. Brief soy…—

—Es Mai— interrumpió la pelirosa que llevaba una montaña de carpetas en las manos y las puso sobre el escritorio, Trunks abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar su nombre —Es una indigente que viene a pedir municiones— expresó con cierto despreció haciendo enfurecer a la muchacha.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo no soy indigente!— se levantó de su asiento indignada.

—¿Mai?— le miró por primera vez —Lo siento Mai seguramente es un mal entendido, por favor no te vayas toma asiento. ¿Risa, serías tan amable de dejarnos solos?— solicitó sorprendiendo a las mujeres y haciendo que la aludida enfurecida saliera de la oficina.

—Así que tu eres Mai— dijo el muchacho observándola con ojos cristalinos e invitándole a que volviera a tomar asiento, ella lo hizo.

—Si…— le miró a los ojos volviéndose a sentar.

 _"esa tierna mirada que me dedicas…"_

Se sonrojó por el recuerdo.

—Si, se quién eres, tu eres la muchacha que estuvo con Ren después del accidente ¿Verdad?— preguntó con un suave tono de voz.

 _"…la dulce y varonil voz que te caracteriza…"_

Mai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, avergonzada ¿Por qué estaba actuando de ese modo en ese momento?¿Por qué estaba recordando lo que Ren había escrito en el diario? y ¿Por qué le estaba afectando de esa manera?

—Gracias Mai, discúlpame por no habértelo dicho antes, pero gracias por haber estado con ella en un momento tan difícil— su voz se apagó.

—Yo lo siento mucho…—

—Ren me habló mucho de ti, me dijo que eres una mujer muy valiente, que sabes manejar armas y que eres muy inteligente— resumió —¿Cómo te llamó?… A si la justiciera de la Capital del Oeste— sonrió.

 _"… esa cálida y timida sonrisa…"_

Mai admiraba cada detalle de él tal cuál se encontraba descrito en el diario y eso la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

— Me dijo que eras su heroína, su amiga—

¿Su amiga? Mai ahora le miró dubitativa, desconocía que Ren le tuviera tanto aprecio.

— Perdona, espero no estarte incomodando—

— No para nada— contestó sonrojada.

— Quizá tu puedas ayudarme Mai— el muchacho se levanto de su asiento — Estoy buscando el plan de acción de su proyecto favorito. El que iba a iniciar en Diciembre— comenzó a buscar entre las carpetas que recién había recibido.

—¿El de una familia para todos?—

—Si ese—

—Bueno ese… ese yo… yo lo tengo— tartamudeaba pues los nervios le traicionaban. En el rostro del joven se dibujo una ligera sonrisa y Mai se sonrojo desviando la mirada. — Lo traeré mañana.

—Esta bien, no hay prisa, estoy seguro que si Ren lo dejó en tus manos es por algo, supongo que la razón por la que lo tienes es por que estabas trabajando en ese proyecto ¿No es así?—

Mai se limitó a asentir.

—Bien, entonces sigues a cargo Mai.

El muchacho miró su reloj y repentinamente comenzó a alistarse, se colocó un abrigo, sobre su desaliñado traje.

—Disculpa Mai pero, debo irme, espero verte pronto por aquí— salió el joven sin esperar ninguna respuesta, parecía un tanto atolondrado y apresurado.

" _El teléfono_ " no le había dicho acerca de el teléfono y " _¡El Diario!_ " lo había olvidado por completo .

Cuando Mai reaccionó y se levantó de su asiento el muchacho iba saliendo por la puerta principal, ella estaba dispuesta a seguirlo pero Eva la detuvo.

—Déjalo ir, necesita hacer lo suyo, mañana podrás decirle lo que olvidaste — Mai asintió, parecía que Eva se refería a algo importante y no quería ser imprudente.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

La hermosa justiciera se alistaba colocando sus armas por debajo de su gabardina color azul, las calles en las que vivía eran peligrosas y aunque la mayoría de la gente la conocía no estaba por demás ir preparada para cualquier contingencia, siempre llegaban nuevos rufianes que disputaban el territorios entre bandas y ella a menudo tenía que demostrar que era la persona equivocada a la cuál molestar.

Una vez estando en la fundación decidió asistir a Eva haciendo el inventario en la cocina esperando a que el Sr. Brief hiciera su aparición durante el día sin embargo, Mai miró el reloj sobre el refrigerador eran las 3 de la tarde y el joven no llegaba.

—Vaya ya es tarde y el Sr. Brief que no llega— comentó más para sí.

—Pues claro que no niña, el Sr. Brief estudia, trabaja, y luego viene aquí las tardes-noches y sus días libres.

—Oh vaya— ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? seguramente tenía una vida fuera de la fundación, una vida diferente antes del accidente. ¿Cómo la vida podía cambiarte en un segundo? Ese, sin lugar a dudas, era un tema bien conocido por ella.

—Seguro no tarda, casi siempre llega después de las 6—

Pasaron las 6 como lo había dicho la mujer, Mai trataba de entretenerse ayudando a la exigente Eva a preparar los platillos para la cena, de alguna forma se sentía cómoda trabajando con ella.

—Eva, será mejor que sirvas la cena temprano hoy, Trunks acaba de llamar y no vendrá por que está enfermo— anunció Risa asomándose por la puerta de la cocina

—Se dice "Señor Brief'… Igualada esta…¿Qué tiene el señor Brief?— preguntó la mujer y la muchachita rodó los ojos.

—Pues parece ser que pescó un resfriado— dijo con naturalidad tomando un manzana de una canasta.

—Pobrecito está tan triste que sus defensas han de estar muy bajas y luego que apenas y come. Con que no se nos muera de tristeza.

—Hay Eva no digas eso. Trunks no se va a morir de tristeza verás que lo haré sentirse mejor— dijo con pretensión sentándose en la barra de la cocina y dando un mordisco a la jugosa manzana.

A Mai no le produjo ninguna gracia el comentario de Risa, y la verdad es que lo había notado desde la noche anterior, escotes más pronunciados, colores llamativos, faldas cortas, las poses coquetas y con este comentario lo confirmaba, esa mujer estaba interesada en el pobre viudo que probablemente ni cuenta se daba de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que me vaya, quizá mañana corra con mas suerte— dijo Mai lavando sus manos y alistándose para salir.

—Antes de que te vayas. Trunks, dejó un mensaje para ti— la detuvo parándose al frente suyo y aunque se sintió intimidada por Mai continuó — Me dijo que contactaras a estas esposas de empresarios e hicieras unas citas con ellas para conversar sobre la causa de "Una familia para todos".— le enseño un papel que llevaba entre sus dedos con los contactos de las personas aunque lo retiro de inmediato —Pero como seguramente no estas interesada quizá será mejor que dejes en mis manos el proyecto.

Mai rodó los ojos, le arrebato el papel y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra.

Eva le dirigió una mirada de disgusto a la pelirosa y esta se defendió.

—¿Qué? Apoco crees que sería capaz de lograr que las señoras de sociedad donen, te apuesto que no tiene ni que ponerse, su vestimenta no es apropiada para la causa.

—¿Y la tuya si?— le miró de arriba a abajo con un gesto de desaprobación.

* * *

Pero en que lío se había metido ahora, pensaba Mai quizá hubiera sido mucho mejor aceptar la oferta de Risa, al fin y al cabo a ella no le afectaba en nada, pero el orgullo no se lo permitió

¿Y ahora? Pues ahora tendría que arreglárselas y de alguna forma desarrollar sus relaciones interpersonales, aspecto en el que no se sentía muy cómoda.

Cuando acepto participar en el proyecto ella se encargaría de la planeación y la logística y Ren se encargaría de la administración de los recursos y las relaciones públicas. Esa había sido la idea original sin embargo, el muchacho necesitaba su ayuda y no podía negarle el deseo de realizar el proyecto en el que su esposa había trabajado por meses, en el fondo ella también lo quería ver desarrollado. Después de todo era por una causa noble a la que ya le había dedicado tiempo, esfuerzo y cariño.

" _Me dijo que eras su heroína, su amiga"_ no pudo evitar alegrarse por el recuerdo, luego rememoró la sonrisa del muchacho y se sonrojo, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Niña tonta.

Así Mai acudió a la fundación con la finalidad de seguir el proyecto, hacer las llamadas correspondientes para concertar una cita con las personas de la lista y ayudar en lo que pudiese sobre todo a Eva su persona favorita en el albergue, aunque no podía negar que también su presencia se debía a que deseaba hablar con el Sr. Brief al respecto y entregarle lo que le correspondía sin embargo, el joven no se presentó en toda la semana y eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

* * *

 _Una mañana…_

—Pero ¿Qué sucede?— Preguntó Mai al llegar y ver a los diferentes empleados reuniéndose curiosos en la puerta cuchicheando y observando hacia la oficina principal, pendientes de cada movimiento del Sr. Brief que se encontraba encapsulando cada una de las cajas y los artículos personales de su finada esposa, con un rostro lleno de amargura.

—Hay Mai pues que ahora si todo se va a venir abajo— sollozó Eva —El Sr. Brief se va de la fundación—

—Pero ¿Por que?— no podía creer lo que decía, después de todo ¿renunciaría?.

—Estoy seguro que es por el artículo que salió esta mañana— mencionó Hiro el intendente.

—Es obvio que es por eso, ahora todos lo saben— contesto Risa y Eva frunció el ceño.

—¿De que hablan? no entiendo—

—Esta mañana salió en el diario un artículo en el que Liam Raven el principal donador de esta fundación reclamó ser el nuevo administrador, parece ser que la Sra. Ren le cedió todos los derechos antes de morir— explicó el muchacho.

—¿Pero por qué haría algo así?— preguntó Mai sabiendo ahora que la asociación había sido fundada por la misma Bulma Brief.

—Hay Mai pero que tonta eres pues es obvio porque Ren y Liam Raven eran amantes— contestó Risa.

—¿QUE?

—Esas son patrañas, no lo creo y no lo creo. Ren amaba a su esposo con todo su corazón, de eso no me queda duda alguna y no me vengan con esas mentiras que no son más que estupideces que la gente inventa — Protestó Eva retirándose hacia la cocina.

— Un reportero le preguntó en vivo a Liam Raven si tenía una relación extra marital con la Sra. Brief y él no lo desmintió, es más su abogado trajo la documentación firmada y si es la firma de Ren— aseguró Risa.

Mai estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que decían.

—Yo los vi Mai— afirmó Hiro y a la expectativa de las mujeres comenzó a relatar…

Fue hace un par de meses, inclusive fue antes de que tu vinieras aquí. Me encontraba trabajando el turno de la noche y estaba por entrar a la oficina de la Sra. Brief para desocupar el cesto de la basura como me lo indicó Risa, pero antes de entrar me percaté que la oficina estaba ocupada, fue extraño por que usualmente las oficinas del albergue y el area administrativa se retiran a las 8:00 p.m. y en esa ocasión eras las 10:00 p.m.

— _Por favor Liam no lo hagas, te lo suplico_ — escuché y vi las sombras detrás de la mampara, la Sra. Brief se acercaba a él suplicante y sollozaba.

— _Vaya, vaya. ¿Me lo suplicas? en verdad no quieres que Trunks se entere de nuestros encuentros en Global Enterprises._

 _—Por supuesto que no, eso le rompería el corazón y yo no quiero que…_

Liam Raven largó una viciosa carcajada

 _—Pobrecito Trunks le romperías el corazón. ¡Bah patrañas! De todas formas se le va a romper cuando se entere Ren, por que aunque no quieras la verdad saldrá a la luz y más vale que sepa de una buena vez lo que esta pasando._

 _—No… no, no se lo digas por favor, aún no es tiempo…_

 _—No me imaginé que estarías tan desesperada por guardar ese secreto. Bien preciosa, no le diré nada a tu esposo si… haces lo que te pida— le dijo con sugestiva voz._

 _—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—_

El Señor Raven, se acercó a ella lo suficiente para susurrarle algo a su oído por lo cuál no logré escuchar lo que le decía pero, "ZAZ" menudo golpazo que se escuchó por la bofetada que la Sra. Brief le dio al Sr. Raven

- _¡JAMÁS!_ \- gritó indignada

Justo en ese momento llegó Risa y me ordenó que saliera del lugar, sin embargo considero que lo que vi y escuche junto con los hechos del día de hoy confirman mis sospechas...

Mai frunció el ceño.

—Yo tampoco lo quería creer Mai pero ahora no me queda duda de que la Sra. Brief y el Sr. Raven eran amantes. Pienso que cuando ella quiso terminar su relación él se molestó tanto que la amenazó con decirle a su esposo y como obviamente no quería que se enterara yo creo que el Sr. Raven le pidió que le diera la fundación y aunque al principio se rehusó finalmente cedió ¿Sino por qué se la dejaría?

—Además era sabido por TODOS en la fundación que Liam Raven cortejaba a Ren, siempre la llenaba de regalos, flores y hasta bonita joyería— decía Risa con una amplia sonrisa. —Inclusive era sabido por todos que le envíaba un chofer para llevarla a Global Enterprises.

—Por todos menos por su esposo— dijo Hiro.

—Que mala onda ¿verdad? pobre Trunks me da mucha pena que se haya enterado de esta manera, si yo fuera su esposa ni en un millón de años le pondría los cuernos— decía con las manos en la cintura y un tono pretensioso.

Mai no concebía lo que le decían no después de haber leído parte del diario de la mujer de la que hablaban. Recordó las veces que la muchacha esperaba con ilusión las llamadas de su esposo e inclusive como le brillaban los ojos al hablar de él.

No, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su esposo. Trunks, se preocupo por él… seguramente estaba destrozado. Observó desde lo lejos su rostro, era el rostro de un hombre desconsolado, atormentado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola de nuevo lector, muchas gracias por lee esta locura que se le ocurrió a esta Cerecita.

Bueno pues ustedes que creen ¿Por que será que Mai se pone tan nerviosa cuando esta frente a Trunks? ¿Será que Ren si engañaba a Trunks con Liam Raven?

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, saber si les esta gustando el fic y también si tienen quejas o sugerencias. Toso es bien aceptado.

A las hermosas que se tomaron el tiempo para dedicarme un review se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Kuraudea: Muchas gracias por los ánimos que siempre me das con mis locas historias, por darme los vistos buenos y ayudarme a mejorar.

marytw29: Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir esta historia, por leer siempre mis locuras jeje.

Aconito: Muchas gracias por tmbn seguir esta historia espero que sea de tu agrado y nos estamos leyendo :).

Bien pues gracias por leer hasta aquí, les mando un saludo enorme y también agradezco a las página de Facebook que permiten que publique mis historias con ellos... Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball, Trunks&Mai Page y Dragon Ball Fanfics, muchas gracias por ese espacio que nos regalan :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Julio 2, 792_

 _"Anoche tuve un extraño sueño, parecía ser un baile de esos de antaño, en el que los hombres vestían trajes con cola, guantes, sombreros y las mujeres largos y pomposos vestidos._

 _Trunks y yo bailábamos justo en medio del gran salón, sus hermosos ojos brillaban tal cual zafiros y ambos sonreíamos al tiempo que danzábamos alrededor. Al mirar al resto de los invitados me percaté que todos usaban lindas máscaras. Yo también tenía una en mi mano, era blanca con hermosa pedrería plateada, me la coloqué y le mostré a Trunks esperando que fuera de su agrado y que pronto él se pusiera la suya pero, en su lugar su sonrisa se desvaneció y me miró con decepción._

 _—¿Por qué me haces esto Ren?— me preguntó entristecido._

 _Soltando su máscara de color azul en el suelo, él era el único que no la portaba; no lo entendía, traté de quitarme la mía pero por alguna razón me fue imposible._  
 _Él negó con la cabeza y me dejó en medio del salón, estaba enfadado, traté de alcanzarlo pero la multitud me lo impedía, al poco rato desperté con un gran sentimiento de culpa._

 _Culpa que quizá aun tengo por el secreto que retengo en mis labios cada vez que me pregunta si estoy bien. Y quizá es por ello que tuve ese sueño, por que yo también uso una máscara delante de él._

 _Sé que no está bien guardarle secretos a él, no a él que es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de vida, mi amado esposo, no a él que es tan transparente y tan bueno conmigo. Más mi secreto lo guardo más por delicadeza que por engaño "._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **CAPÍTULO III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminó hacia la oficina decidida a hablar con Trunks, pero un pensamiento la detuvo de repente: «¿Qué tal si los rumores eran ciertos y en realidad sucedió algo por lo cual su esposa se enamoro de otro?», agitó ligeramente su cabeza e hizo una mueca que reflejaba una gran confusión en su faz y tras ordenar su mente por unos segundos, continuó con el trayecto. Sin lugar a dudas Ren era una mujer muy apasionada, sin embargo en Mai no estaba el querer prejuzgar, pues ciertamente no sabía con certeza nada de lo sucedido.

Trunks le miró justo cuando se situaba bajo el marco de la puerta. De hecho no esperaba que rondará por la fundación y más cuando todo estaba más que perdido.

—¿Mai…?—le habló el muchacho con suave voz.

—S-Señor Brief, yo…—Mai le dirigió la mirada, estaba nerviosa.

Los orbes de Trunks, tan azules como el cielo estaban cristalinos. Si su intención era realmente el fingir su dolor, sus ojos por desgracia lo delataban.

El joven estaba totalmente afligido.

Era obvio.

Mai al mirarle se quebró por un momento, no negaría que era terrible verle en esas circunstancias. «Pobre, Señor Brief» E incluso olvidó todo lo que pretendía decirle pues la preocupación le llegó en ese instante y solo deseaba reconfortarlo.

—Adelante, pasa…—Trunks le ordenó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

La muchacha entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras petición del muchacho.

—Seguramente ya escuchaste que Liam Raven…— pronunció el nombre del sujeto con un sentido coraje —Tomará las riendas de la fundación, por lo que me apena mucho tener que hacer esto pero, no podré ayudarte en el proyecto de «Una familia para todos», espero me comprendas.  
No es que no quiera si no que sería sumamente incomodo para mi—suspiró finalmente.

—Entiendo, Señor Brief— contestó Mai —Entonces, ¿Dejará la fundación?

—Quizás sea solo por un tiempo en lo que logró clarificar todo este desastre.

Continuaba empacando las pertenencias de su esposa en cajas para luego encapsularlas, en tanto la mujer le seguía observando.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de sostenerlas un segundo?—preguntó Trunks refiriéndose a las cajas.

—C-Claro…—la de gabardina verde recibió una de ellas además de un par de cápsulas que tomó con la mano desocupada.

—Gracias, aún no las enumero y no quiero revolverlas.

—Descuide, no se preocupe.

Mai entre parpadeos continuaba mirándole; se pudo dar cuenta fácilmente que el joven intentaba aparentar que estaba bien pero, por lo agitado de sus movimientos y el rechinado de sus dientes demostraban que estaba un tanto perturbado por la situación.

Sin estar segura de que fuese prudente, pensó que tenía que cuestionarle cómo andaba de ánimos. Sabía bien que no podía hacer mucho por él, además llevaban relativamente poco tiempo de conocerse. Entretanto intentó romper el hielo y mostrar un poco de caridad a su afligida situación.

Por educación, preguntó:

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, Señor Brief?— al escucharse así misma la pregunta se le hizo absurda. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse pues las palabras ya habían salido de su boca.

El joven alzó la mirada hacía la mujer que tenía enfrente. Increíblemente hasta ahora era la única persona que se había atrevido a preguntarle tal cosa. Al verle a los ojos sentía que en verdad era sincera con él, pues era obvio que no había ni un grano de morbosidad en lo dicho sino más bien preocupación. Trunks respiró hondo y trató de relajarse. Por inercia jaló su silla y al sentarse colocó los antebrazos en sus rodillas. Asintió un par de veces ideando exactamente qué contestar.

—No lo sé— fue lo primero que su mente le exigió decir.

De forma espontánea recargó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y dirigió su mirada al techo mientras sus dedos bailoteaban en sus piernas con cierto ritmo que incitaban a la incertidumbre.

—Todo…Todo esta sucediendo tan rápido— su voz se quebró. Sin embargo no tuvo la fortaleza de mirar a la mujer, prefirió seguir observado el techo.

Mai al presenciar la escena de inmediato se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

El muchacho suspiró sentidamente y sin tener más alternativas regresó su mirada en la mujer; no quería verse grosero ni mucho menos.

Sus ojos en ese instante proyectaban una serena resignación.

—Lo siento, Mai. En verdad agradezco todas tus atenciones es sólo que…—hizo un silencio y continuó—Aún no he podido digerir nada de lo que esta pasando.

La mujer se quedó sin habla, exactamente no sabía que decirle pues de forma natural brotó en ella un sentido de urgencia por tratar de hacerle sentir mejor, e incluso decir cualquier cosa que lo animara.

—Señor Brief yo…

—¿Sucede algo, Mai…?

Pero inesperadamente interrumpieron su charla al escuchar que azotaron la puerta de la oficina de par en par.

—¡Trunks, tienes que ver esto! ¡Están hablando de Ren en las noticias!.

—¿Eh?

Ambos adultos observaron que Risa entró inadvertida con control en mano y a prisas encendió el televisor que estaba incrustado en la pared.

Trunks le observó desde la silla pues en verdad no comprendía el porqué de su actitud. Mai entretanto aún se mantenía con la caja en sus manos.

Risa para captar completamente su atención subió de manera brusca el volumen del aparato.

—¡Escuchen esto…!—expresó alterada.

* * *

 _»Sentimos pena por la perdida de la familia Brief. Pero como medio informativo nos sentimos con la obligación de desenmascarar la verdad. Muchos se han preguntado cuál fue la misteriosa razón que orilló a Ren Brief a ceder todos los derechos de la fundación más importante de la Capital del Oeste al conocido empresario de Global Enterprises Liam Raven, en lugar de hacerlo a su fundadora original Bulma Brief o a su esposo Trunks Brief._

 _En un inicio se había dicho que se debía al hecho de que el Sr. Raven era uno de los principales donadores de dicha fundación. Pero otras fuentes afirman que fue por la fuerte amistad que había entre los dos; entre bocas se h_ a llegado a sostener que ambos eran protagonistas de un amorío»

Los ojos azules se estrecharon enmarcados por un ceño fruncido cargado de cólera.  
El reportaje continuaba:

* * *

 _«Pero para tener veracidad de los hechos, nuestros investigadores se dieron a la tarea de descubrir la verdad que encierra este particular caso. Por medio de información recopilada de distintas fuentes y tras varias entrevistas a varios conocidos que por ética no diremos sus nombres. Finalmente tras un vídeo enviado a nuestras oficinas de manera anónima, llegamos a la conclusión de que en efecto la Señora Ren Brief y Liam Reaven eran amantes…»_

* * *

»¡N-No puede ser!—pensó Mai para sí misma entre parpadeos. Estaba impactada.

Ni siquiera podía imaginarse como se sentiría el joven ante tremendo chisme de televisión. Por ello se limitó a mirar a Risa que no dejaba de observar la expresión de Trunks.

El viudo solo agachó el rostro y una sombra fúnebre se pintó en su frente, sus manos apretaban la tela del pantalón por la rabia que sintió tras haber escuchado la noticia.

Sin embargo, a Mai algo no le cuadraba de todo, pues de alguna forma sentía que Risa había hecho esto con un oscuro propósito. Era ilógico que alguien como «Ella» sabiendo por el duelo que pasaba el Señor Brief, incrementara de manera inoportuna su dolor.

»¿Por qué rayos haces esto, Risa?—se preguntó Mai tras fruncir el ceño.

Y más preguntas surgieron al respecto.

»¿Qué pretendía la Señorita Ren con hacerle algo así al pobre muchacho?

Al instante la pantalla se llenó de fotografías de la supuesta pareja que posaban juntos en los diferentes eventos de caridad. Éstas hacían notar la forma tan confianzuda en la que el rubio colocaba la mano en su cintura, en su espalda, e incluso se observaba el cómo de manera natural le hablaba al oído.

Los encabezados de la noticia hacían énfasis en las cortinillas que salían en la parte superior de la pantalla:

«¡ESCONDÍAN UN SECRETO!»

«¡ESTABAN SUMAMENTE ENAMORADOS!»

La reportera afirmaba que testigos los habían visto dedicarse caricias y besos en los últimos eventos e inclusive se mostraron fotografías en donde la pelirroja bajaba de la limosina de Liam Raven justo frente a las puertas de Global Enterprises, acompañada por el mismo empresario.

Todo parecía indicar que lo que decían los medios era verídico. Pero el punto más importante del reportaje se dio cuando finalmente sacaron a relucir el vídeo que habían obtenido por fuentes anónimas.

Cuando el vídeo corrió, se observaba a ambos sujetos en espera del servicio de elevador. La escena fue filmada en el famoso y prestigiado hotel de la Capital del Oeste «Paradise». Recientemente en la edificación se había realizado un gran evento de altruismo días atrás.  
En el video primeramente se veía a Liam Raven de buen vestir atender una llamada telefónica desde su dispositivo móvil. El popular empresario de Global Enterprises terminó su llamada y en seguida se le veía sonreír coqueto hacia enfrente. De esa manera extendió su mano e invitó a bordar a la mujer de cabellos rojos y abrigo blanco segundos antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. El rubio se apresuró a presionar el botón de urgencias para que éstas se sellaran por completo. Y justo cuando ascendieron al piso número 39 del «Paradise»; comenzaron a besarse de manera desesperada.

La televisora se encargó de convencer a su público de que no tenían dudas que la mujer de cabellos rojos y abrigo blanco era la Sra. Brief e hicieron hincapié sobre el abrigo y el peinado que había utilizado el día del evento.

* * *

 _»Como pueden observar, Ren Brief lucía un elegante vestido rojo…—continuaba la reportera con su nota._  
 _Trunks en tanto examinaba a detalle la escena. La mujer traía el cabello recogido en un chongo alto; peinado que su mujer generalmente usaba en eventos de esa índole. De inmediato conoció muy bien el abrigo largo que en el video Raven había dejado caer mostrando el elegante vestido._

* * *

El joven estrechó la mirada y la televisora dejó de reproducir el video por «Respeto a la finada y al empresario».

Pero siendo muy particular de los medios de comunicación, ya habían hecho el mal con su reportaje amarillista. Al fin y al cabo habían obtenido sus respectivas regalías por la exclusiva.

Mai se encontraba furiosa, ¿Cómo era posible que hicieran algo tan cruel? no sabía que decir o hacer para que el Sr. Brief dejara de ver el programa que desde su punto de vista parecía simplemente querer ganar audiencia, ¿Pero por qué de esta forma? Que no pensaban en lo que el Sr. Brief sentiría al ver tan inapropiadas evidencias.

—Lamento mucho que te enteraras de esta forma, Brief— una varonil voz se dejó escuchar en el marco de la puerta.

—S-Señor Liam Raven— Risa cubrió su boca en señal de sorpresa.

El apuesto hombre se presentaba vestido elegantemente de luto; la frescura en su rostro le hacía saber a Mai que no era una persona que había pasado noches sin sueño. En su semblante no se denotaba ni la más mínima pizca de tristeza. Sin comprender el porqué, dedujo por simple apariencia que el tono de su voz desprendía cierta burla.

»Que tipo tan más nefasto—pensó la de gabardina verde.

Trunks en tanto se levantó súbitamente de su asiento.

—Por favor, déjenos solos— solicitó de forma seria.

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia la puerta a paso apresurado; Raven alzó el tono de su voz para dejarse escuchar fuera de la oficina en donde la gente comenzaba a agruparse.

—No es necesario… Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te retires de mi oficina.

Mai frunció la mirada. Corroboró entonces que ese hombre era un verdadero cretino, ahora no le cabía duda que su visita había sido con afán de molestar y burlarse del víudo.  
Tratando de contener el coraje el de ojos azules frunció el entrecejo, metió en el bolsillo del pantalón la última cápsula que le faltaba por guardar y reteniendo todas las palabras que quería decirle a Raven lo pasó de largo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, el rubio extendió su mano bloqueando su camino.

—Esas cápsulas no te pertenecen—le dijo con exquisita soberbia.

—¿De qué demonios estas hablando? ¡Son las pertenencias de mi mujer, maldito!— el joven explotó empuñando el cuello de la camisa de su contrincante.

Varias cámaras presentes que habían pasado inadvertidas hicieron acto de presencia con sus concurridos flashes.

Mai apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos las dos cápsulas que Trunks le había dado al momento de entregarle las cajas. Viendo las circunstancias le pareció prudente guárdalas en el bolsillo de su gabardina para luego entregárselas.

Al instante dos uniformados separaron a los hombres que poco les faltó para agarrase a golpes. Los policías entre el barullo de la gente y la luz incandescente de los flashazos, pusieron las manos de los hombres detrás de sus espaldas advirtiéndoles que si no se calmaban esposarían sus manos y los llevarían presos a ambos.

Un hombre de forma espontánea se presentó como el abogado de Liam Raven explicando que todo lo que se encontraba en el edificio le pertenecía ahora al dueño de Global Enterprises así como los cargos que podrían presentar en su contra en dado caso de no acatar lo declarado por la ley y por atentar contra la integridad del Sr. Liam Raven.

El joven viudo se soltó de los hombres bruscamente y con despreció arrojó las cápsulas que tenía en sus manos, cayendo ambas en el fondo de la pecera que adornaba ahora su ex oficina pues bien sabía que las cápsulas eran vulnerables a descomponerse al tener contacto con el agua. Fue así que después de haber hecho tal acción continuó con su camino, pero antes de que saliera por la puerta, Liam no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de humillarlo una vez mas.

—Que te quede bien claro que nada en esta oficina te pertenece, Brief—de forma burlona encogió sus hombros junto con el abrir de la palmas de sus manos y terminó su frase con:—Ni siquiera tu mujer.

Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos de par en par por tan atrevida y sugerente afirmación a expectativas de que Trunks perdiera la cordura. Pero al muchacho le tomó toda milésima de sensatez para no cometer una imprudencia; empuñando sus manos y rechinando sus dientes salió de lo que había sido la fundación de su madre y su esposa.

La mayoría se quedó anonadado, esperando una explicación por parte del nuevo administrador.

—Señores—carraspeó el rubio tomando la palabra—De ahora en adelante las cosas se van a hacer a mi manera, el que quiera quedarse puede hacerlo y el que no, las puertas están abiertas— señaló y se encerró en su nueva oficina.

Eva negó con la cabeza siendo la primera en salir de la fundación seguida de unos cuantos. A Mai le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar, todo había sucedido tan rápido.

—Dios…

Sintió pena por el Señor Brief y se percató que aun tenia las cápsulas en su bolsillo.

—Las cápsulas…—murmuró

Sin querer llamar la atención de los presentes salió de la oficina de prisa para darle alcance al joven viudo.

Sin saber en donde encontrarlo, dudó sobre qué rumbo tomar, si ir a la izquierda o hacia la derecha. La muchacha se encontraba justo en la acera de la banqueta volteando inquieta para ambos lados.

—¿Le estas buscando?— preguntó Eva que parecía esperar su medio de transporte en la esquina de la calle.

Mai sorprendida asintió con la cabeza.

—Tengo algo que le pertenece— le mostró las cápsulas en sus manos —Quizá prefiera usted entregárselas, Eva.

La mujer negó con la cabeza mostrándose un brillo en sus ojos, de ahí una lágrima rodó en su mejilla y contestó.

—No Mai, las dejaron en tus manos. Tú debes entregárselas— se limpió las lágrimas —Me duele tanto lo que esta pasando con la fundación. Me duele lo que le han hecho a mi niña—se refería a Ren— lo que le hacen a mi querido Señor Brief, ¡No se lo merecen!—se quejó con sentimiento—No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer por ahora, por ello te pido que por favor cuides del Señor Brief, tengo miedo que vaya a hacer una locura.

»¿U-Una locura?

Mai se apenó por lo que Eva le proponía: cuidar del Señor Brief.

¿Cómo podría hacer tal cosa si apenas y lo conocía?

—Todos las noches a las 8pm va al cementerio a visitar a mi niña, le deja un ramo flores y se está ahí durante un rato. Esa hora era muy especial para ambos, pues cuando eran novios se reencontraban en sus citas justo a la misma hora—de manera imprevista sacó de su bolsa de mano lápiz, pluma y anotó unos números—Este es el lugar, ahí podrás encontrarlo— le entregó a Mai una nota con la dirección del lugar.—Anteriormente pensaba que era mejor dejarlo solo pero, ahora siento que realmente necesita de una buena compañía, de una buena amistad que no lo deje perderse en toda esta miseria.

Mai no comprendía del todo lo que Eva le proponía y en lo que trataba de cabilar la información la mujer mayor la reprendió.

—¡Anda, date prisa niña, no lo pienses tanto!. Ayuda al Señor Brief en lo que necesite. Vete, vete—hacia un singular movimiento de mano—Ya falta un cuarto para las 8pm, si te apresuras llegaras puntual.

Mai asintió.

—S-Sí.

Con muchas dudas al respecto se dirigió corriendo hacia la dirección indicada.

Aún no se oscurecía del todo. El cielo se encontraba partido en dos tonalidades distintas: rojizas y azules. Éstas de manera natural se intensificaban en el firmamento. La mujer caminaba debajo de esta bella imagen que regalaba la bóveda celeste mientras con sus botas pisaba las crujientes hojas otoñales que sin vida aún decoraban los andares.

* * *

Finalmente llegó a su destino. En tanto un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al observar lo grande y solitario del lugar; el aire resoplaba y jugaba al elevar su largo cabello negro con el resto de algunas de las hojas secas. Sin duda los cementerios no eran sus lugares preferidos. Abrió la enorme reja que soltó un espeluznante rechinido y caminó sin rumbo fijo.  
Abrazándose así misma y frotándose los brazos para apaciguar el frío, continúo buscando con la mirada al joven de aura azul. Le tomó un par de minutos pero finalmente lo divisó a unos cuantos metros.

»Trunks…—susurró su nombre.

Mai dudó en hacer acto de presencia y mientras tanto se mantuvo detrás del tronco de un árbol; en él se recargó para presenciar la imagen.

El muchacho de cabellos azules estaba parado justo frente a la lapida de su mujer; ante tanta pesadumbre y oscuridad él destacaba. Su imagen era imponente pese a la tristeza y el dolor de cargaba en su faz.

El apuesto viudo vestía de negro, portaba aún su vestimenta formal de oficina: pantalones de lana y una camisa a medio planchar que usaba con los puños enrollados a los codos. En su espalda cargaba lo que parecía ser una espada guardada dentro de una funda roja. Mai abrió los ojos de par en par al percatarse del arma, y observó con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos.

El muchacho parecía estar envuelto en sus propios pensamientos, en su mundo. Mai lo apreciaba con tal atención que, logró advertir un movimiento en sus labios, era casi imperceptible pero parecía que él hablaba con «lápida» en suaves susurros. Mientras tanto el viento acariciaba su sedoso cabello azul, revolviéndolo de un lado a otro como si el mismo viento estuviese tratando de proporcionarle consuelo.

Regalándole una caricia.

Trunks alzó el rostro hacia el cielo. El reflejo de la luz lunar permitió apreciar el brillo de sus lágrimas que formaban un trayecto en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer Ren?

Mai juró poder leer sus palabras a distancia.

—Lo que dicen de ti me duele… me duele mucho Ren….¿Por qué no me dijiste nada al respecto? Pensé que….

El joven se hincó en el suelo bruscamente, sus manos se sostenían contra el suelo húmedo; apretaba los dientes reprimiendo su llanto que le exigía salir.

—Sin ti me siento perdido…—dijo entre sollozos— No le encuentro ningún sentido a nada, Ren—negaba con la cabeza

Al secar sus lágrimas se reincorporó manteniéndose nuevamente sobre sus rodillas. Cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse mientras respiraba hondo, «Inhalaba, exhalaba» Al mirar por eternos segundos la lápida, extendió sus brazos con la espada en sus manos de manera horizontal, seguro de lo que iba hacer.

—Perdóname…—murmuró.

Y finalmente con el ceño fruncido en su faz, desenfundó la arma de un jalón; la hoja provocaba un distintivo sonido debido al filo.

»¡¿Q-Qué hará, Señor Brief?!

La de gabardina militar abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada por la escena que estaba por presenciar.

—¡No lo haga!— gritó saliendo de su escondite. De inmediato se abalanzó sobre él para quitarle el arma.

Trunks quedó perplejo al escuchar que la mujer le repetía una y otra vez que no lo hiciera.

»¡Deténgase, no lo haga!

»¡No lo haga!

Entre forcejeo ella trataba de explicarle que todo debía de tener una explicación, que para todo existía una solución a los problemas. Trunks al percatarse de que no se trataba de un extraño oponente recibió un golpe por parte de la mujer en la quijada. Eso ocasionó que el muchacho soltara el arma y Mai terminó en el suelo abrazando la espada hacia su pecho.

—¡No lo haga, Señor Brief!—insistió con cierto dolor.

La aguerrida mujer tenía su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y el joven la miraba vacilante.

—¿Mai…? ¿P-Pero…?

—¡Por favor, no lo haga!.

—¿De qué estas hablando, Mai?

—Por favor no se quite la vida, yo sé que esta pasando por una etapa muy difícil pero ¡Eso no solucionará nada!—le gritó.

El muchacho se sobaba la quijada comprendiendo lo que Mai pensó que estaba a punto de hacer en ese instante. Más por su heroica reacción sintió la necesidad de darle una explicación al respecto. Se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el polvo del pantalón y le tendió una mano a la mujer para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Te equivocas, Mai—echó un suspiro—Mi intención no era suicidarme ni mucho menos— el joven torció los labios con tristeza.—¿Qué haces aquí, Mai?

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces desconcertada.

—Ah… ¿no?…— preguntó al limpiarse las lágrimas.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza anticipándole su posible respuesta. De momento extendió su mano y exigió que le entregara su legendaria arma.

—L-Lo siento, señor Brief. Creo…creo que cometí un grave error—se disculpó por malinterpretar la escena mientras le entregaba su espada.—Yo…yo solo vine porque pensé que necesitaba estar en compañía.

—Descuida… de todas formas te agradezco por preocuparte por mí—clavó su mirada en ella.

—¿Sabes Mai..?

—¿S-Sí?

—Lo que en realidad intentaba hacer era dejarle mi espada a Ren.

—¿P-Por qué, Señor Brief?—preguntó la mujer sin realmente comprender.

—Porque no soy digno de portarla más.

—No, no diga eso. Usted es una persona muy valiente, de buen corazón.

—Es que…con mi espada prometí proteger a los débiles, a mis seres queridos pero…—cerró los ojos y esbozó—Ni siquiera pude proteger a la persona que más amé en mi vida.

A Mai no le pareció suficiente la explicación pues en verdad la escena daba para pensar mucho más «¿Será que en verdad no pretendía suicidarse?» Al seguir observando al muchacho reconoció la tensión en sus manos mientras guardaba la espada en una cápsula.

—¿Me darías unos minutos, por favor?

La mujer asintió, se alejó un poco para darle un momento a solas. Se sentía realmente avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder. Solo esperaba que el Señor Brief no se sintiera ofendido por sus prejuicios.

»Que tonta fuiste, Mai.

Trunks frente a la lápida, parecía hablar mentalmente con Ren. Sus labios susurraban como si estuviese orando.

»¿Sabes Ren?...Nunca podré olvidar cosas tan sencillas como el día de tu cumpleaños o cuando nos conocimos o...cuando te casaste conmigo; todas las cosas que hiciste por mi, Ren, son y serán por siempre especiales. Te habrás ido de mi vida pero…nunca de mi corazón, jamás.

Al pasar unos instantes juntó sus labios a la cápsula que comprimía su espada y después de tal acción, la colocó junto a la lapida de su mujer.

»Ya no la necesito más…

Se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a Mai.

—En verdad lo lamento, Señor Brief—expresó sus condolencias cuando tuvo al muchacho de frente.

—Tranquila, Mai…Estoy bien.

—Señor Brief …

—¿Qué sucede?

— Por la impresión de todo este malentendido olvidé que quería entregarle las cápsulas que le pertenecen.

—Oh…ya veo. Gracias— dijo un tanto cortante, recordando el mal trago que había acabado de pasar por dichas cápsulas.

—No, no es nada— dijo un tanto tímida.

—Paso a retirarme, Mai. Agradezco mucho toda tu ayuda. Suerte — con el semblante entristecido, le ofreció una mal trazada sonrisa en señal de lo que parecía ser una despedida.

—I-igualmente para usted— hizo una leve reverencia y el joven se dirigió hacia la salida.

Mai decidió quedarse un rato para orar un poco, quería mostrar respeto a la finada. Se paró frente a la lapida y leyó lo que en ésta decía.

«En tus manos siempre existirá la esencia que impregné en ti»

Suspiró largo al ritmo que una lágrima brotó por su mejilla.

—Ren, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente?—le cuestionó a la tumba—¿Sabes? Me siento realmente ridícula por estar llorando…— se limpió las lágrimas —Después de todo y a pesar del poco tiempo de haberte conocido me removiste demasiado y en verdad espero que… a pesar de todo… descanses en paz…— hizo una reverencia y en seguida buscó el camino hacia la salida.  
Una vez estando en la puerta miró al azul conducir su motocicleta sin casco alguno. Él había llegado al semáforo rojo y esperaba la señal de la luz verde para continuar en su trayecto.

—Qué ocurrente manejar sin casco.

Mai negó con la cabeza en desaprobación pero de momento un auto negro llamó particularmente su atención. Pues un dejavú y un escalofrío le recordó que el auto se parecía bastante al de esa terrible noche.

—Ren…—susurró el nombre de la mujer al estar segura que era el mismo coche del accidente.  
Asombrada y al mismo tiempo con la idea de que quizá su mente le estaba haciendo una mala jugada, desencapsuló su motoneta a línea de calle. Cuando el humo se disipó montó el vehículo y de forma inmediata se colocó el casco de seguridad; decidió seguirles para corroborar sus sospechas.

—Esto no pinta para nada bien—aceleró.

Trunks en tanto conducía a una velocidad moderada pues se encontraban dentro de la ciudad, dio vuelta a la derecha y después a la izquierda.

Mientras tanto el auto negro iba detrás del viudo a una breve distancia con luces de neón. Mai conducía varios autos atrás de éste. Pero después de varios minutos y varias vueltas, el joven estacionó la motocicleta justo enfrente de una vinatería.

Bajó de la motocicleta y entró al establecimiento.

El auto negro se detuvo; Mai también hizo lo pertinente, encapsuló la motoneta y trató de acercarse con discreción con la finalidad de reconocer al hombre que conducía.

Se acercó lo suficiente para poder ver quién era el hombre que hablaba por un teléfono celular, sin embargo grandes gafas cubrían su rostro.

—Maldición…—mostró sus dientes tras el fallo.

Pero la situación se compuso a su favor después de breves segundos. Pues el viudo salió del local con un par de bolsas de papel, las guardó en una cápsula y subió a su moto; continuó su camino.

El hombre sospechoso emprendió marcha. Ahora no tenía duda alguna de lo que en verdad estaba pasando.

—¡Lo sabía, lo están siguiendo!—dijo con preocupación; aceleró sin importar el exceso velocidad..  
De momento se escuchó la campanilla de una bicicleta a su paso. Ésta intervino distraída en el carril de la mujer pero en el sentido contrario.

A Mai le fue inevitable frenar; así que ambos conductores se vieron a los rostros y gritaron mientras controlaban sus manubrios.

»¡NO, NO,NO!

»¡AAAAHHHH!

Todo pasó tan rápido pero Mai por fortuna pudo esquivar a la bicicleta, en tanto ésta salió barrida contra el suelo.

—¡LO LAMENTOOOOO!—gritó la mujer al voltear un poco hacia atrás mientras seguía con la persecución.

—¡Oye, fíjate por donde pasas!—externó el dueño de la bicicleta con ambas manos arriba en pos de reclamo—¡Vueeelveeee!

La de gabardina sintió un vuelco en el corazón por el accidente pero por suerte no había pasado a mayores.

Al pasar por una estación de gasolina el hombre del auto negro bajó la ventanilla para solicitar el servicio de llenado; retiró sus gafas.

—Tanque lleno—le dijo al trabajador—¡Y rápido que llevo prisa!.—el sujeto sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada, tal parecía que daba cierta información. Éste irresponsablemente mientras charlaba mantenía un cigarrillo en mano.

Y justo bajo esa escena fue que Mai a cierta distancia vio el rostro del hombre.

—No…No puede ser...—sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Pues descubrió que ese hombre rudo era el mismo que había tratado de secuestrar a Ren días antes del accidente.

Al percatarse que tanto ella como el sujeto habían perdido la pista del Señor. Brief, Mai decidió encaminarse a su departamento.

* * *

Una vez en casa la mujer tomó una ducha caliente, había sido un día por de más estresante.

—Dios…—esbozó de cansancio al aplicar crema humectante en su piernas frente al espejo mientras lucía ropa interior en colores negros.

De ahí se vistió cómodamente con solo una camiseta blanca. Fue hacia la cocina y se preparó un Sandwich que acompañó con vaso de té de flores.

Al terminar de cenar se fue a la comodidad de su cama; encendió el televisor. Mientras en las noticias de noche aún permanecía la nota del escándalo que protagonizó Liam Reaven, su mente divagó con los sucesos del día, pues ciertamente no podía dejar de pensar en el Señor Brief.

—Trunks…

Estaba preocupada.

Sin más dirigió la mirada hacia el buró. Y justo observó que ahí permanecía el diario de la mujer que la había envuelto en todo este embrollo.

—Ren...—susurró su nombre.

»Cuídalo mucho, Mai.  
Recordó la imagen de la muchachita que entre lágrimas y una débil sonrisa le hacía una encomienda.

»Cuídalo mucho, Mai…cuídalo…

Sin poder soportar la tentación tomó el diario y lo trajo consigo; recargó la espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, pues pensó que entre líneas existirían algunas respuestas para todas sus dudas.

Escaneó rápidamente algunas páginas en donde Ren hablaba de algunos proyectos que tenía; de gente que conocía, de sucesos en su vida que eran muy significativos para ella. Ciertamente no había ni una sola página en la que no hablara de Trunks.

Se notaba que lo amaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, un párrafo específicamente llamó su atención. Quizá se debía por el contenido y la explicación de lo que parecía ser la manera en la consolaba a su adorado esposo para animarle.

Y leyó.

* * *

 _Hoy ha sido un día muy difícil para Trunks, puedo notarlo inmediatamente en el tono de su voz. Él intenta pretender que no es así pero, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo a pesar de la distancia. Sé que está triste._

 _Desde hace tres días que esta en un viaje en la Capital del Norte con la finalidad de volver a constituir la Corporación Cápsula pero, por una u otra razón las autoridades pertinentes lo han hecho demasiado complicado. Papeleo, permisos, cuotas, es como si no quisieran permitir la re-inaguración de la Corporación._

 _Para él significa demasiado, lo sé. Es el legado de su familia, de su abuelo, quien tengo entendido trabajó mucho para lograr que fuese la más importante Corporación dedicada al desarrollo de tecnología e investigación._

 _Y Trunks siempre me ha dicho:_

 _—«La misión de la Corporación Cápsula es crear tecnología que ayudé a los seres humanos; encontrar soluciones factibles a los problemas del mundo. Hacer de este mundo un mundo mejor…»_

 _El brillo en sus ojos al hablar de este tema es el reflejo de la pasión que siente por ayudar a los demás y el hecho de que no se lo permitan sé que le hacen sentir frustrado._

 _Y él no se merece sentirse así._

 _Trunks es muy noble y se ha sacrificado tanto por la gente de este planeta._

 _Estoy segura que si supieran la verdad, le permitirían cumplir al menos ese pequeño deseo. Sin embargo nunca ha querido ser reconocido como el héroe que es, al contrario prefiere esconderse tras la faceta de un hombre común y corriente. ¡Y no lo es! Él no entiende que a pesar de lo que aparenta nunca podrá dejar de deslumbrar._

 _Algunas veces se exige demasiado como si nunca fuera suficiente tanta perfección que le compone, tanta nobleza y valentía._

 _Me preocupa bastante, quisiera que él se viera como yo lo veo: el mejor hombre del mundo, que se dé cuenta de lo especial que es._

 _Quisiera poder estar a su lado en estos momentos, poder consentirlo, apapacharlo, hacerle sentir mejor; poder prepararle «el té chai perfecto» como él le llama, con un chorrito de vainilla, un ligero toque de crema y una cucharada de azúcar para endulzar el paladar._

 _Quisiera sentarlo en el sillón y abrazarlo por detrás para darle calidez, acariciar su pecho, darle un masaje en el cuello, en sus hombros, esperando a que ladeé su cabeza de un lugar a otro en señal de que es de su agrado._

 _Quisiera reconfortarlo entre mis brazos con un fuerte abrazo, recargar mi rostro en su cuello y susurrarle al oído que todo estará bien, que el lograra superar todo lo que se interponga en su camino._

 _Quisiera poder darle el amor y el ánimo que sé que necesita en estos momentos, ayudarle a relajarse, a sentirse seguro, enrollar mis dedos entre sus cabellos lacios y acariciarle suavemente con un ritmo pausado hasta que se quede dormido en mis brazos y entonces disfrutar de su imagen de inocente niño aunque en realidad es un fuerte guerrero._

 _Pero hasta el más fuerte guerrero necesita del amor de su compañera, alguien que no lo deje perderse en la lucha entre el bien y el mal, alguien que lo cuide, que lo anime a seguir adelante, que no lo deje dudar._

 _Quisiera en este momento estar a su lado y ayudarle a sentirse mejor, pues estoy segura que, a pesar de las adversidades encontrará la manera de lograrlo, él encontrará la forma de traer a la Corporación Cápusla de vuelta. Le pese a quien le pese."_

* * *

Mai cerró el diario recordando lo enorme que era la Corporación Cápsula durante sus años de esplendor antes de la llegada de los androides. Entonces comprendió cómo pudo haberse sentido el muchacho ante todas las negativas.

Después de dar un largo bostezo se arropó en su cama y dejó el diario en su mesita de noche, apagó la luz de la lámpara y se dispuso a dormir.

El día duró lo que dura un suspiro; nada. ¿Qué hace que había despertado? Durante su día hizo sinfín de quehaceres en su departamento desde lavar ropa, limpiar baños, pisos, cocina y mucho más. Ahora justamente se encontraba sobre la banqueta con un puñado de bolsas en las manos, pues tuvo que salir hacer unas compras para abastecer su despensa. Solo deseaba llegar a su hogar para prepararse una rica cena y de paso quizás ver una película en la televisión.

La mujer caminaba a prisa. Obstinada por querer ir hacer el «mandado» sin su motoneta, no fue cuando empezó a sentir el peso de las bolsas cuando se arrepintió de hacer salido sin su vehículo.

—Rayos…—continuó con su andar.

El mini súper al que acudió hacer su despensa quedaba ciertamente no muy lejos de la fundación. Y por la cercanía de la zona le fue inevitable no recordar al Señor Brief.

»¿Cómo andará de ánimos, Trunks?—se preguntó a sí misma.

Conforme más avanzada las calles estaban más oscuras e incluso más vacías que lo acostumbrado. Por ello le dio el visto a su reloj de mano pensando que quizás ya era muy tarde.

—Son las 8pm—le dijo a la nada y continuó.

El ambiente estaba cubierto de neblina. El cielo era levemente iluminado por la oscura Luna Roja «Mal augurio» pensó la mujer de gabardina azul al sentir una fría brisa en sus mejillas. Ésta se detuvo un momento para agarrar fuerza en sus sus brazos y continuó con su camino, solo que más a prisa pues ciertamente comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo.

Escuchaba sus propios pasos al caminar sobre las banquetas, por lo que fue evidente escuchar otros pasos al frente suyo.

—¿Eh..?—elevó la mirada.

La persona caminaba despacio, ésta lucía aparentemente un porte cabizbajo. Por su complexión y estatura dedujo que se trataba de un hombre joven. Finalmente después de unos cuantos pasos el sujeto recargó su espalda sobre el muro de un edificio abandonado; mantenía la cabeza baja y una de sus manos se postró en su frente a tal grado que no se apreciaba el perfil de su rostro. El joven parecía un tanto desorientado, quizá perdido.

Mai trataba de reconocerle con la intención de percibir si era alguien de quien tenía que tener cuidado o alguien que realmente necesitase ayuda.

Conforme se iba acercando se percató del color de su cabello pues poco distinguió que de su cabellera brotaban mechones azules.

»¿S-Señor Brief…?—pensó para sí misma con cierta sorpresa pues le reconoció una vez que bajó su mano y permitió ver el brillo en sus ojos producto de sus lágrimas.

La mujer tuvo un momento de duda mientras se mantenía a distancia; no sabía si acercarse demasiado o no.

De manera infraganti un auto negro pasó a su lado dirigiéndose al aturdido joven; el vehículo hizo acto de presencia con el rechinido de sus llantas. Las luces altas alumbraron al instante la figura del muchacho. Trunks al sentirse encandilado se cubrió el rostro y frunció su mirada tratando de reconocer al conductor pero éste amenazante hacía rugir el motor pisando a fondo el acelerador.

»¿Qué está pasando?—pensó la mujer al presenciar las escenas.

Un presentimiento de alguna forma le alertó e hizo que lo que su corazonada le dictó en ese instante. En escasos tres segundos gritó:

—¡Señor Brief, corra!

El muchacho corrió de prisa tratando de perder a su agresor. Mai soltó las bolsas del mandado y los articulos rodaron por los suelos; ella corrió tan rápido para alcanzar al muchacho y todo con la finalidad de ser de ayuda. Sin embargo al dar vuelta al final de la calle los perdió de vista.

—¡¿Q-Qué es todo esto?!—a como puso se sostuvo de una barda e inclinaba el cuerpo hacia enfrente.

Jadeaba.

»Aaah…

»Aaah…

Con la mirada buscó para todos los lados; la neblina simplemente no ayudaba pues cada vez era más espesa.

—¿Dónde está Señor Brief?

Perdida sin saber qué rumbo tomar escuchó pasos detrás suyo. Mai dirigió su vista enseguida y divisó la sombra de un hombre que se acercaba siniestramente hacia ella.

—¿Q-Qué…?

Entre penumbras se escuchaba al sujeto reír macabramente. Fue entonces que la mujer se sintió en un gran peligro.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió de prisa tratando de escapar. Intentó dar vuelta en una esquina pero al instante se percató que alguien más le esperaba, parecía un sujeto que tenía una escopeta en manos. El distintivo sonido al cargarla para disparar le provocó un escalofrío.

—Esto no puede ser…—negó nerviosa mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

Repentinamente le deslumbraron los faros del auto negro, que se encontraba detrás suyo. Y así, ella quedó en medio de tres sujetos que desconocía. Sentía que sus intenciones estaban lejos de ser buenas, miró hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar una escapatoria y entonces reconoció que la calle estaba cerca de la fundación.

Antes de idear un plan para escapar, frunció el ceño y les encaró con cierta ira.

»¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?!

»¡¿QUÉ QUIEREN HACERLE AL SEÑOR BRIEF?!

»¡RESPONDAN!

Sus cuestionamientos sin lugar a dudas fueron ignorados por completo.

Entonces la mujer divisó la enorme puerta de cristal de la fundación justo en frente. Contó diez segundos para agarrar valor.

»1,2,3…

Los sujetos seguían apuntándole con las armas de fuego.

»4,5,6…

Mai estudiaba su entorno.

»7,8,9….10

—¡Aquí vamoooos!

Arriesgándolo todo corrió hacia la entrada en compañía de un valeroso grito—¡Aaaahhh!

Disparos se escucharon sin control y debido a su pólvora ocasionaron una estela de humo, eso le ayudó a escapar con mayor facilidad.

Golpeó los cristales con desesperación esperando que alguien le abriera antes de ser una víctima de esos villanos. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y Mai entró asegurando la puerta tras de sí. Se abrazó así misma siendo un manojo de nervios. Mientras frotaba sus los brazos entre sollozos se preguntó:

—¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Las luces de la fundación se encendieron, el lugar estaba vacío. Entretanto se escuchó una dulce melodía proveniente de la oficina principal. La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par al reconocer a quien le pertenecía ese gusto musical.

»¿Acaso…?

Se acercó a pasos lentos y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Y por más increíble que pareciera, la vio.

Era una locura pero era «ELLA».

—¿R-REN…?—con lágrimas en su rostro la reconoció.

»E-Esto no puede ser…—estaba confundida.

La supuesta difunta lucía un largo vestido blanco que parecía brillar de manera natural como si en la tela estuvieran adheridos diamantes genuinos. La longitud de su cabello rojo descendía por sus hombros hasta llegar a su cintura, mientras su aniñado rostro no tenía marca alguna del siniestro. No tenía ni un hueso roto ¡Estaba viva! No lo podía creer ¡VIVA!

La muchacha giró ante su llamado y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

—Te estaba esperando, Mai. Debo partir dentro de poco— dijo con un dulce tono de voz.  
Mai sintió un poco de furia por la tranquilidad con la que hablaba a pesar de los peligros que les acechaban. Con enojo azotó sus manos sobre la mesa al darse cuenta que la oficina estaba vacía.

El golpe a ser tan brusco levantó una estela de polvo.

—¡¿Qué me estabas esperando?! ¡¿Qué esta pasando, Ren?! ¡¿A dónde carajos vas?! ¡Tienes que buscar a tu esposo!—le señaló con el dedo índice—El pobre hombre está inconsolable y tengo el presentimiento que está en un inminente peligro—dijo exaltada.

El semblante de la pelirroja cambió, se le notaba entristecida, preocupada.

—Perdóname Mai, no puedo explicarte demasiado, me queda poco tiempo pero, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Sé que puedo dejar «En tus Manos» lo más importante para mí.

—¿P-Poco tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres, Ren?

—Sé que tienes mi diario. Así que por favor te pido que lo leas, te será de gran ayuda y resolverá muchas de tus dudas.

La mujer no entendía por qué Ren actuaba de esa forma tan apresurada y por qué era tan cruel con su esposo.

—Tu esposo no te importa…— susurró mientras una nueva lágrima se escurría por su mejilla—¡¿Acaso es eso?!

—Me importa mucho Mai, como no tienes una bendita idea, pero... no hay nada que pueda hacer. Ya no está «En mis Manos». Por eso te pido que por favor no le dejes solo, no permitas que caiga en las manos equivocadas— le imploraba a la de gabardina —Por favor Mai, prométeme que lo protegerás de cualquier enemigo, ¡Prométemelo!

—Ren…—ésta se acercó a la pelirroja pues estaba más que confundida.

Y fue justo ahí, que de chispazo brincó a su mente la idea de que la mujer de Brief no hacía referencia a su diario. Sino que en sus palabras se ocultaba un significado más profundo.

Al estar frente a frente la muchacha de cabellos negros encerró sus manos con las suyas, sin embargo no logró percibir el tacto de sus manos, ni siquiera frialdad o calidez. Mai al observarla más de cerca se percató de la extrema blancura de su piel y del resplandor tornasol que emanaba de todo su cuerpo.

Confundida, tratando de cabilar lo que sucedía accedió a la petición.

—Te… Te lo prometo…

Finalmente la muchachita volvió a sonreír.

—Gracias, Mai— le abrazó espontáneamente tal cual solía hacerlo.

La de gabardina correspondió el abrazo y trató de estrecharla lo más fuerte que le permitieran sus brazos, pues estaba segura que sería la última vez que se verían.

En tanto, el teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar.

»¡Rin…Rin!

Y la pelirroja volvió a encerrar sus manos con las suyas. Ambas se miraban a los ojos en un trance celestial.

—Debo irme—asintió lenta—La llamada es para ti, es muy importante que respondas. Haz lo que te pidan, por favor.

—P-Pero, Ren…

—Gracias por todo, Mai— le sonrió con calidez por última vez.

El sonido del teléfono cada vez era más insistente; Mai volteó a ver el artefacto y cuando regresó su mirada hacia la pelirroja, ésta ya no estaba.

—¿Ren…?

Solo se percibía una aura con brillos tornasoles y en medio de ella una mariposa de colores nítidos volaba hacia el teléfono indicándole nuevamente a la mujer que debía de recibir la llamada.

—Te lo prometo, Ren…

Fue hacia el teléfono en busca de centrarse a lo que en verdad era real. Y la mariposa salió por el vidrio roto de una ventana hasta que poco a poco se disipó.

El sonido del teléfono cada vez era más insistente y la imagen de la oficina se hacía cada vez mas borrosa, se confundía entre parpadeos con una imagen que se volvía cada vez más nítida, la del techo de su habitación.

Al realizarse en el familiar lugar en el que se encontraba se incorporó de golpe y luego rascandose su cabeza confundida se preguntó.

»¿Había sido todo un sueño?

Sin embargo, lo que estaba soñando era el sonido de su celular que no paraba de timbrar

La azabache colocó el artefacto en su oreja y atendió.

—Diga— contestó con la garganta seca.

—Disculpe me gustaría hablar con Mai— la voz de una mujer se escuchó al otro lado.

—E-Ella habla…

—Excelente, un gusto Mai. Mi nombre es Bulma, Bulma Brief...

La mujer abrió sus ojos de par en par…

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Notas del autor.**

Holaaaa aquí Cerecita reportandose, estoy muy emocionada por retomar este fanfic y quiero agradecerles por los animos para que siga escribiendo a los pms que ya respondí y a los lectores silenciosos que siguen leyendo y a las personas que han puesto esta hitoria en favoritos, en verdad gracias, gracias por animarme a continuar con esta historia.

También quiero agradecer a mi BETA READER: **Kuraudea.** Linda gemela, te agradezco infinitamente por tu paciencia al leerme y corregirme, y por el cariño y dedicación que le pones a esta historia, en verdad no tengo forma de agradecerte tantas atenciones y es evidentemente que tu firma esta aquí y se nota. :)

A las personas que me han dejado review mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo, significa mucho para mí, aunque no lo crean los reviews motivan mucho a seguir publicando.

Marytw29: mariiii no se si seguiras leyendo esta historia pero espero que sí, y espero que apesar de todo sea de tu agrado. Te mando un abrazo.

Aconito: Gracias por seguir leyendo y si tenía que pasar eso con Ren, ¿Aún sigues creyendo en su inocencia? me da curiosidad y mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

LEBEM: Espero que esta historia te siga gustando, me interesa saber tu opinión. Gracias por leer.

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí nos leemos en la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ahora más que nunca comprendí que tenía que protegerlo, porque hasta las personas más fuertes lo necesitan; cuando le falten fuerzas, ahí estaré para ser su pilar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—¿D-Diga…?_

 _—Un gusto, soy Bulma Brief._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sin que le proporcionara muchos detalles durante su corta conversación, la Señora Brief le prometió a la mujer aclarar todas sus dudas el día de su encuentro.

 _—¿D-Dice qué quiere verme?_

 _—Así es, jovencita._

Había pasado una semana después del llamado que había recibido y la motoneta para su mala suerte se encontraba descompuesta.

 _»¡Demonios, lo que me faltaba!—se quejó la de casco al querer hacer arrancar la motoneta justo cuando iba salir a realizar unas compras al súper mercado._

Tomando en cuenta la cita que tendría con la madre de Trunks, había llevado el vehículo previamente a reparar al taller pero, el mecánico afirmó que tomaría un par de semanas pues la pieza que necesitaba llegaría a la tienda en el lapso de dos semanas. Por ello, se vio en la necesidad de ese día trasladarse en el autobús urbano.

.

.

.

Una vez llegando a la parada y bajando del gran vehículo amarillo, el frío viento del invierno golpeó sus mejillas; trató de esconder su rostro entre la bufanda y el gorro que traía en la cabeza mientras que de su bolsillo desenvolvió la nota en donde había escrito la dirección.

Por suerte, la parada no estaba muy lejos de su destino y caminó un par de cuadras con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Ante la incertidumbre del porqué la Sra. Bulma Brief la había citado en su casa, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, prueba de ello eran sus manos sudorosas.

¿Pues qué razón tendría para querer cruzar palabra con una completa desconocida?

Recordó la llamada que recibió tratando de percibir en la voz de su interlocutora alguna emoción que le diera una pista. ¿Estaba preocupada? ¿Triste? ¿Sabría acaso que tenía el diario en sus manos?… No, no podría ser eso, de ser así le hubiese pedido que lo llevara consigo. Con estas y más dudas en su mente, prosiguió con su camino.

Sin embargo, aunque la misión no era clara tenía una encomienda, por lo que en cumplimiento a su deber se presentó puntual a las 16:00 horas, ni un minuto más ni uno menos.

—¿Con qué está es la Corporación Cápsula?—visualizó la estructura ovalada a detalle.

La casa era una mansión que, en sus tiempos probablemente habría sido la de mayor esplendor en toda la Capital del Oeste. Justo en ese momento Mai apreciaba que unos hombres le hacían reparaciones y mejoras a los grandes ventanales del tercer piso. De inmediato pensó que quizá los Brief no habían conseguido reposicionarse económicamente del todo, aunque de alguna forma vivían mucho mejor que otras familias. Con las dudas encima e inseguridad en sus manos, dudó un par de veces en llamar a la puerta, hasta que finalmente tocó el timbre.

Durante su espera, Mai escuchó un movimiento que provenía de los arbustos.

—¿Eh…?—volteó hacia ellos.

Curiosa se acercó un poco más a los matorrales y al paso de unos segundos escuchó un maullido que provenía de un felino negro que pronto ronroneó entre sus piernas. Se agachó para saludarlo y le acarició.

—Eres un pequeño travieso, eh—sonreía.

 _»¡Meoow!_ —y más se restregaba el gatito en ella.

De un momento a otro la puerta de cristal se abrió con ese particular sonido de aire.

—Ya viene—pensó y tomó postura.

La muchacha poco a poco divisó a la mujer que se acercaba al recibidor. Ésta vestía un par de tenis color blanco, pantalones negros, playera rosa y una bata blanca que le hacía honor a su profesión. Su sonrisa era por de más agradable y sus ojos azules destilaban nobleza, de ahí supo de quién lo había heredado Trunks al igual que el color del cabello; una mujer bella como el hijo.

—Hola, querida ¿eres Mai?— preguntó la mujer con amplia sonrisa.

Y fue el movimiento de sus largos cabellos negros que bailoteaban con el aire y la vestimenta estilo militar de la muchacha que cautivó la atención de la científica.

—Soy Bulma Brief, mucho gusto—llevó ambas manos a su cintura.

—B-Buenas tardes— tartamudeó la azabache y asintió afirmando su identidad. Se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia—Señora Brief estoy a sus órdenes— la mayor sonrió por la formalidad de la joven.

—Adelante Mai te estaba esperando— efusivamente la estrecho entre sus brazos y la hizo pasar dirigiéndola hacia la cocina —Me da mucho gusto finalmente conocerte, he escuchado mucho sobre ti— trataba de hacerla sentir en confianza.

—¿H-Ha escuchado mucho de mi?— preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto, mi nuera y mi hijo me han dado buenas referencias de ti y ¿Sabes? eres más alta de lo que me imaginaba, eres casi tan alta como mi Trunks— le invitó a tomar asiento y enseguida le sirvió una taza de té.

—Me hubiera gustado mucho conocerte antes y en otras circunstancias— dio un sorbo a su taza de té —Espero que no te incomode el hecho de que te haya buscado— la chica negó tímidamente con la cabeza al tiempo que bebía de la sustancia.

—¿Te molesta?— preguntó la mayor sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, colocando después uno de ellos en sus rosados labios.

Mai negó rápidamente con la cabeza y manos, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacia mas evidente.

—¿Gustas?— ofreció la de bata haciendo que sus pómulos se notaran más rojizos mientras negaba con mayor rapidez.

Bulma rió por la reacción de la joven, encendió el cigarrillo y dio una bocanada antes de proceder.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido, Mai.

—N-No es nada Sra. Brief, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?— se sentía un poco boba por el seguir tartamudeando pero el hecho de no saber ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo ahí; le hacía sentir inquieta.

—Llámame Bulma, no seas tímida— dijo con amabilidad.

—Esta bien, Bulma—sonrió con gentileza.

—Bien, pues el motivo de mi llamada ha sido porque quisiera incitarte a que continúes con el proyecto «Una familia para todos».

—¿Huh…?— se sorprendió al volver escuchar del tema —Pero Bulma la fundación ya no…

—Eso es lo de menos Mai, no te preocupes por la fundación. No necesitamos de una fundación para seguir llevando a cabo tan noble proyecto. Créeme que aunque ese tal Raven haya logrado arrebatárnosla, no nos arrebatará lo que tenemos aquí — señaló con la punta de su dedo su cabeza. —Ni lo que tenemos aquí— puso su mano en su pecho haciendo sonreír a la joven por el significado.

—Bulma, en verdad le agradezco que haya pensado en mí para continuar con el proyecto pero, yo no tengo los medios suficientes para…

—Si es por el dinero no te preocupes—le interrumpió.

—No, usted no me entiende. No es por eso— agitaba sus manos al tiempo que trataba de explicar —Es que bueno yo, la verdad no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia llevando a cabo ese tipo de preparativos.

Bulma la escuchaba con atención.

—A decir verdad, Ren solo me pidió que leyera el proyecto, le comenté que había algunas cuestiones logísticas que podríamos mejorar pero, es todo. Del resto se encargaría ella y yo… yo no tengo ni la menor idea de por donde comenzar— sin entender la razón la sonrisa de la peliazul se ampliaba.

—Bueno, si Ren dejó que hicieras las mejoras pertinentes es por que confiaba en ti. Créeme este proyecto en especifico era muy importante para ella y muy importante para Trunks. Ella no dejaría algo tan importante en manos equivocadas— trataba de brindarle la confianza que necesitaba.

—¿Importante para Trunks?— se preguntó casi para sí, mientras en su mente surgía un ¿Por qué?

La esposa de Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, llevó hacia sus labios el cigarrillo, saboreó el humo en su garganta y después de analizar las reacciones de la mujer que tenía enfrente prosiguió:

—Así es Mai, de hecho la idea de «Una familia para todos» es de Trunks. Y estoy segura de que aunque no lo expresa es muy importante para él llevarla a cabo. Sin embargo necesita ayuda, una compañía que lo motive a continuar. Él es un poco tímido y a veces se le dificulta pedir las cosas. Yo le ayudaría Mai pero, acabamos de re-inaugurar la Corporación Cápsula y por el momento me demanda mucho tiempo. Además pienso que le vendría bien a Trunks hacer algo diferente, salir de su rutina, conocer gente nueva, sentirse útil— suspiró —dejar la tristeza de un lado y… yo, yo solo quiero que mi hijo vuelva a ser feliz.

Mai logró percibir el nudo que se formaba en la garganta de la mujer quien había girado su rostro hacia la ventana, tratando de evitar que percibiera las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

 _«Haz lo que te pidan Mai»_ ; recordó el sueño vívidamente y aunque no se sentía del todo segura asintió.

—Entiendo, Bulma, honestamente no se si sea la mejor persona para esta encomienda pero… daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Gracias Mai— le devolvió la mirada azul y colocó su mano sobre la suya.

Mai asintió con la cabeza y para reconfortarla colocó su mano sobre la suya, ambas sonrieron.

En seguida, la puerta principal se escuchó abrirse.

—Madre, ya estoy aquí—externó una varonil voz un tanto apagada.

—Cariño, que bueno que llegas, tenemos visita— En seguida Bulma apagó su cigarrillo y tiró a la basura los restos de las cenizas.

La muchacha se levantó de su asiento e instintivamente al cruzar su mirada con los azules hizo una reverencia, inesperadamente sus manos comenzaron a sudar otra vez, de seguro el Sr. Brief pensaría que lo estaba siguiendo o algo así.

—Mai pero qué sorpresa— el joven le dirigió una ligera sonrisa que no bastó para despistar lo pálido de su piel y las acentuadas ojeras en su rostro. Su mirada reflejaba desesperanza.

—No sabía que conocías a mi madre— el pequeño gatito negro se restregaba ahora entre sus piernas y el muchacho lo levantó del suelo.

—Nos conocimos hoy cariño, hijo— le abrazó maternalmente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Eva me hizo el favor de pasarme su número telefónico y decidí hacerla participe en el proyecto, espero que no te incomode.

—No, no, en lo absoluto madre pero, no debiste forzar a Mai a retomar el proyecto…— dijo reprendiendo a su progenitora.

—Para nada, descuiden, no me siento forzada, en verdad—intervino Mai y los azules le miraron con seriedad como examinando si lo que decía era cierto.

La de gabardina bajó la mirada al instante pensando en que quizás los estaba incomodando. O tal vez era él el que se sentía forzado.

— Bueno a decir verdad, aún no se si estoy listo y...

—Y nada cariño—intervino Bulma— Creo que es momento de actuar, no puedes seguir así encerrado entre tanta melancolía— le acarició con ternura — Seguro ni te alimentas bien, te estas enfermando muy seguido, casi no sales de tu casa. Me preocupo por ti, Trunks.

El joven se sintió apenado, en seguida carraspeó su garganta pues no quería que la joven presente se enterara de esos íntimos detalles.

Mai comprendió como se sentiría y aunque no sabía exactamente qué decir optó por expresar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Señor Brief, Bulma, disculpen pero, debo irme. Les agradezco el tenerme consideración, me siento halagada por ello, gracias—hizo una ligera reverencia—Cuando el Sr. Brief se sienta listo para reanudar el proyecto por favor háganme saber.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?— preguntó Bulma con espontaneidad sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

—Les agradezco su hospitalidad, gracias—sonrío—Pero en verdad debo irme. Disculpen— la muchacha negó rápidamente y se encaminó torpemente hacia la salida.

Los Brief se quedaron anonadados.

» _Meow_ — el silencio se vio interrumpido por el pequeño gatito negro mientras los tres parpadeaban. ¿Habían sido demasiado impertinentes?

…

Al salir de la mansión la muchacha suspiró, había sido un encuentro un tanto atolondrado, quizá no debió actuar de esa manera y, debió haber aceptado quedarse; seguramente pensaron que era una persona rara.

Al instante recordó que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado mientras miraba su reloj de mano para percatarse de la hora. Sin darse cuenta se había tardado más de la cuenta y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a su segunda importante cita del día

—Ojalá que el autobús no tarde demasiado en pasar—dijo a la nada deseando que no demorara el transporte.

Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

—Mai— reconoció la voz del muchacho e inmediatamente volteó hacia su llamado.

—¿T-Trunks…?

—Quiero pedirte una disculpa.

—P-Pero...

—Espero que mi madre no te haya incomodado—le miró fijamente— No tienes que irte en verdad, a mi no me molesta. Si gustas puedes quedarte a cenar— el muchacho le sonreía con gentileza.

—La verdad es que tengo una cita en media hora, no puedo faltar.

—Oh, entiendo—asintió el joven en comprensión—Bueno, entonces no debes hacer esperar tanto a tu cita.

La azabache se puso nerviosa ante el comentario, seguramente el Señor Brief pensaba que se refería a una cita amorosa por lo que se sonrojó y aunque pensó al principio en aclararlo supuso que estaba de más hacerlo.

—Si estas de acuerdo con ayudarme en el proyecto, me pondré en contacto contigo.

—Por su puesto Señor Brief, estoy dispuesta a ayudarle.

De su billetera sacó una tarjeta de presentación con su número de celular. —Bien, cuando puedas por favor envíame un mensaje de texto para que pueda guardar tu número. Cuídate mucho Mai, agradezco tu ayuda, créeme que necesito gente como tú para esto— largó un suspiro.

—Sí, Señor Brief— hizo una reverencia después de tomar la tarjeta.

—Bien me despido, que tengas buena tarde—marcho el muchacho

—Usted igual, gracias— se ruborizó la mujer.

.

.

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde su encuentro con los Briefs. Por fortuna acudió a tiempo a la segunda cita que tenía pendiente y con fe esperaba respuestas favorables. Después de haber dado un mundo de vueltas, Mai regresó a su departamento con bolsas en mano. De paso recogió su correo y entusiasmada al abrir la puerta de su hogar se sentó en el sofá para revisar con calma los sobres, con la esperanza de encontrar la carta que esperaba con ansias que finalmente llegó.

—¡Al fin!

Llena de emoción abrió el sobre de prisa con remitente del departamento de las fuerzas aéreas. Los orbes azabaches se movían de un lado a otro mientras leía pero, la tristeza le abordó pues el mensaje recibido no era el que tanto añoraba. Una vez más su sueño se había roto y con ello la posibilidad de hacer lo que más le gustaba.

 _»Le deseamos suerte para la próxima_ —esas palabras se acentuaron al final del comunicado.

Con su mano limpió su rostro antes de que las lágrimas cayeran. Se levantó del sofá, tiró la carta en la basura y se recogió el cabello en una alta coleta mientas trataba de evitar sus sollozos.

—Ni hablar...

En seguida abrió la nevera y de ésta sacó un bote de helado de fresas con crema. Tomó una cuchara del cajón y comenzó a cavar en el delicioso mantecado, en momentos así no le venía nada mal el consentirse un poco.

Se dirigió a su habitación, acomodó las almohadas, movió las sábanas y se sentó en su cama.

Pensó en encender la televisión pero, al mirar que debajo del control se encontraba el diario de la pelirroja se sintió tentada a volver a leerlo. Sin darse cuenta había avanzado bastante en su lectura; el diario básicamente se basaba en la relación que tenía la joven con el Señor Brief. A pesar de la poca credibilidad que le tenía había encontrado la lectura fascinante, no le cabía duda que el diario destilaba amor en cada palabra escrita. Ahora conocía los detalles de cómo se habían conocido, de cómo se habían enamorado. Lindos momentos sobre su noviazgo, su hermosa y sencilla boda, así como el viaje de su luna de miel; finalmente comenzaba a leer acerca de su matrimonio.

Sin lugar a dudas Ren era una mujer muy romántica y aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo, ella también lo era, por eso disfrutaba tanto leer lo que había escrito.

Abrió el diario justo en el separador en tonalidades cálidas y comenzó a leer.

.

.

.

 _Después de varios meses finalmente me armé de valor para preguntarle a Trunks sobre las recurrentes pesadillas que tenía cada noche. El verlo en ese estado me preocupa, algunas veces tiene que recurrir a una ducha de agua fría para calmarse, y aunque él piensa que no me he dado cuenta y aparento seguir durmiendo, me duele ver lo que le pasa._

 _Finalmente creo que lo mejor fue hablar al respecto aunque tuve que insistir un poco al tener que decirle que entre esposos no debe haber secretos._

 _Fue entonces que Trunks me llevó a un lugar que sé que tiene mucho significado para él; aquella playa rocosa en la cual me había hablado de su maestro Gohan con anterioridad. La explicación de lo que le sucede sin lugar a dudas fue completamente inesperada._

 _Comenzó a recordarme la historia de los terribles androides que casi destruyeron este planeta y a la humanidad. Retomó viejas pláticas que habíamos tenido acerca de su padre, de los amigos de su madre._

 _Entonces comprendí que lo que le sucedía estaba mas allá de una simple recurrente pesadilla. Lo que esos androides le hicieron a su familia le había afectado demasiado, tontamente me preguntaba si quizá los habría visto hacer sus atrocidades con sus propios ojos hasta que finalmente me preguntó:_

 _—¿Recuerdas al guerrero dorado?._

 _Y como no recordarlo, el valiente y el honorable guerrero, la leyenda que así como llegó desapareció de la nada y que sus historias y la valentía que representaban solo se transmitían de boca en boca, aquel héroe que se le recordaba con una estatua en el corazón de la capital del Oeste, el lugar en donde se rumora dio fin a esos despreciables seres._

 _—Ren, yo soy ese guerrero._

 _Me sorprendió a sobremanera su secreto. Yo sabía sobre su pasión por entrenar artes marciales y la agudeza con la que maneja su espada pero, por mi cabeza jamás pasó que él pudiera ser ese hombre. Por la seriedad en su rostro no dudé que lo que decía era cierto y Trunks jamás bromearía con algo así. Siempre supe que él era diferente, que él es especial. Sé que muchos pretendían acreditarse tal mérito, sin embargo siempre el verdadero guerrero lo mantuvo en secreto, inclusive de mí._

 _Con una expresión de tristeza demostró por primera vez su lado combatiente y junto con un grito un cálida aura dorada lo cubrió. Sus cabellos lilas se volvieron rubios y sus ojos zafiro se tornaron verdosos, su musculatura se hizo más acentuada._

 _La persona que tenía enfrente aparentemente era totalmente distinta al hombre que amo, por un lado era temible y por el otro era totalmente fascinante, me es difícil describirlo con palabras, solo puedo decir que parecía no pertenecer a este planeta y tenía razón._

 _—No tengas miedo— me tomó de la mano, mientras yo temblaba sin control, me abrazó y colocó mi cabeza en su pecho —Soy yo, amor— y tenía razón, era él, aunque el ceño fruncido se había acentuado, en su fría mirada escondía su nobleza, en su tacto sentí su calidez, en el latido de su corazón la esperanza y entonces lo entendí todo._

 _Ahora más que nunca comprendí que tenía que protegerlo, porque hasta las personas más fuertes necesitan; cuando le falten las fuerzas, ahí estaré siempre para ser su pilar._

 _Entre lágrimas lo abracé con más intensidad, lo besé con ternura. Le pregunté cómo era esto posible y fue entonces que por primera vez escuché la palabra que se llenó de significado para mi._

 _—Porque soy un saiyajin._

—¡¿QUÉ?!

La mujer de cabellos negros quedó con la boca abierta tras leer lo último. Tanto así que repasó la hoja completa para corroborar que sus ojos no la engañaban, pues el Señor Brief resultó ser ese «Guerrero Dorado» el héroe que tanto admiraba.

—¿Será verdad?—sus dudas comenzaron.

¿Y si Ren estaba mintiendo o imaginándose cosas? ¿Qué rayos era un saiyajin?

Mai volteó la hoja esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a sus dudas. Sin embargo la pelirroja había dejado el tema inconcluso.

—No puede ser…—se vio desanimada pues creía que debía de haber más explicación sobre el tema. Entonces con desesperación continuó ojeando el diario tratando de encontrar la palabra saiyajin en las siguientes líneas.

Entretanto, su búsqueda se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Mai se encontraba tan alterada que dio un brinco en la cama y en seguida contestó el teléfono.

—Si, diga...

—Señorita Mai, buenas noches. Disculpe mi atrevimiento habla Trunks.

—Señor Brief…

Al reconocer su voz la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y de sus manos sudorosas se resbalaba su celular como si fuera una barra de jabón. El mismo guerrero dorado que alguna vez la había rescatado le hablaba por teléfono; aquel hombre que siempre quiso encontrar para agradecerle lo que hizo por ella y por todos sus amigos; ese hombre valeroso que justo estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

—Disculpa, ¿Hablo en mal momento?

—No se preocupe, dígame Señor Brief— preguntó con miles de gotitas de sudor en su frente.

—Perdona la tardanza en haberte contactado, tuve algunos asuntos que resolver en la universidad, pero bueno— hizo una pausa —Estoy listo para comenzar el proyecto. Hice una cita para el viernes a las 12 del medio día con la Sra. Matsumoto. ¿Estás disponible?

—S-Sí— contestó ella con nerviosismo.

—Esta bien. Si gustas podemos encontrarnos en el café «La Flor» que se encuentra al centro de la capital y, de ahí podemos caminar hacia la casa de la señora. ¿Te parece bien?

—Esta bien— la chica contenía la respiración.

—De acuerdo Mai, te agradezco de nuevo. Nos vemos hasta entonces, estaré faltando 15 minutos a la hora acordada. Buenas noches.

—Que descanse, Señor— colgaron.

Mai se desplomó en la cama de golpe; largo un suspiro ¿En verdad era él? Estaba tan estremecida que dudaba. Pese a tener dudas pensó en lo diferente que lucía y el timbre de su voz.

»Trunks...

.

.

.

La joven Mai se había arreglado más de lo normal para la cita con la Sra. Matsumoto, si bien entendía que debía estar presentable, supuso que una camisa blanca, unos formales pantalones en tonalidad verde olivo, botas negras bien pulidas y su gabardina estilo militar bien lavada y planchada eran lo suficientemente formal para la ocasión y para cubrirse del frío. Un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, sus ojos delineados, rímel que levantara sus pestañas y sus labios color carmín era sin lugar a dudas maquillaje que utilizaba rara vez.

Mientras esperaba el autobús pensó seriamente si sería prudente hablar sobre el proyecto abiertamente.

»Es un proyecto muy importante para Trunks—recordó las palabras de la científica al ojear la carpeta roja con la documentación necesaria para su cita.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez lo mejor era quedarse callada y dejar que él hiciera lo pertinente. Finalmente él sabía mejor los detalles generales de éste.

Al llegar a su destino, bajó del autobús y caminó hacia el café en donde se habían citado. En su caminata tuvo que cruzar un parque en el cual estaba la estatua.

 _«El guerrero dorado»_ decía un sencillo pedestal.

Irónicamente captó que el monumento se encontraba en el corazón de la capital; curiosa se acercó a observar los detalles del rostro en la estatua.

—Vaya…—parpadeó, pues al hombre al cuál habían tallado era temible. Era lo contrario al ordinario Trunks Brief.

No se parecía en nada. De entrada su musculatura era recalcada, su mirada era imponente. No sabía sobre la certeza de la representación en la estatua. Sin embargo de algo estaba segura, sus cabellos eran puntiagudos y los del Señor Brief eran tan lacios que solo con botes de goma lograría levantarlos de esa manera.

Seguramente era una locura que se le había ocurrido a Ren, quizá idealizaba tanto a su esposo que probablemente hasta era un sueño. Negó con la cabeza y continuó su camino.

A lo lejos divisó al joven.

El Señor Brief le esperaba afuera de la cafetería. Él vestía una camisa mal planchada, unos pantalones de lana y una chamarra del mismo color, negro. Miró su reloj, puso sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y luego miró hacia ambos lados de la acera.

La muchacha se preguntó si acaso había llegado tarde, pues miró su reloj de mano y aún faltaba 20 minutos de la hora acordada. De momento se preguntó si esperaba a alguien más.

Finalmente el joven le dirigió la mirada y sin poder evitarlo la muchacha se sonrojó.

—Mai, llegaste— sonrió ligeramente.

—Buenos días, Señor Brief.

—¿Estás lista?— preguntó al tiempo que la encaminaba hacia la dirección.

—Sí, ¿Y usted?

—Eso creo—contestó sin poder ocultar sus nervios.

En seguida el joven comenzó a hablar sobre lo que le diría a la Señora Matsumoto. Pensaba en cómo le plantearía la situación del proyecto. E incluso le pidió su opinión a lo que la joven comentó que su idea le parecía bien.

Entre pasos finalmente llegaron a una enorme mansión.

—Llegamos—afirmó el muchacho.

—¿A-Aquí vive?—pensó Mai al ver el enorme lugar.

Sin lugar a dudas debía ser una mujer elegante y con dinero de sobra. En realidad no veía razón para que le negaran una pequeña donación que solicitarían, pues el Señor Brief no pedía demasiada cantidad de dinero o un gran patrocinio.

Los hicieron pasar a una linda estancia y sin esperárselo ambos duraron hora y media sin ser atendidos. Mai no lo podía creer, estaba molesta ¿Entonces por qué los citaron a un hora fija?

—Que impuntuales—murmuró la mujer.

¿Acaso la Señora Matsumoto era una mujer tan ocupada?

»No me lo creo.

Trunks sin decir muchas palabras admiraba la vista que tenía en los amplios ventanales, el jardín de la mujer parecía un paraíso. Mai entretanto estaba recargada en la pared y jugaba impaciente con una pequeña navaja de bolsillo: la abría, la cerraba y la volvía a abrir apreciando el brillo en su hoja.

En seguida la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. El mayordomo miró a Mai con desaprobación, la chica enseguida guardó la navaja e hizo una reverencia a la dama que entraba al enorme salón.

La mujer de cabello platinado por las canas, vestía una elegante blusa color mostaza y un pantalón negro. Ésta se dirigió inmediatamente al joven de mirada azul.

—Trunks Brief, disculpa la tardanza querido, tuve una inesperada visita— le saludó con un beso en cada mejilla—¿Cómo estas? siento mucho lo que estas pasando.

—Gracias, señora Matsumoto— el joven le dirigió una desdibujada sonrisa pues no quería hablar del asunto. —Estoy bien— la mujer le dio un par de palmadas en su brazo y Trunks prosiguió.

—Le presento a mi asistente la Señorita Mai— la elegante señora recorrió con la mirada a la mencionada, le otorgó una sonrisa junto con su mano extendida para saludarla. Mai estrechó su mano nerviosa y la mujer al sentir sus guantes de piel torció sus labios en desaprobación.

Mai se sintió abochornada, debió haberse quitado el guante.

—Tomen asiento por favor— los dos obedecieron.

—Dime, Trunks ¿En que puedo ayudarte?— preguntó la mujer. Después susurró algo a su mayordomo el cual tronó los dedos y en seguida la servidumbre trajo una tetera con tres tazas de té.

El joven comenzó a explicar su proyecto, la mujer le escuchaba con atención. Pero sin querer Mai dio un ruidoso sorbo a su taza de té que estaba ardiendo e hizo que la mujer le dirigiera una leve mirada de desaprobación.

Sin embargo, después le dirigió una gentil sonrisa y le demostraba como era que debía beber el té. Levantó su dedo meñique al tiempo que le dedicaba un amable gesto . La muchacha avergonzada colocó la taza de té sobre la mesa pero, ante la insistente mirada de la Señora Matsumoto retomó la taza y bebió tal cual lo hacía la elegante dama de sociedad. La mujer de ojos color gris asintió con su cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras Trunks seguía con su explicación.

—Trajimos una copia para que pueda analizar las cifras—le hicieron entrega de la hoja a la mujer y ésta revisó una por una.

Sin embargo no leía a conciencia lo que decían. Parecía como si ya supiera de que trataba el proyecto o que simplemente estaba desinteresada de él. Solo repetía un constante «Aja, aja, ya veo» al ritmo de la vuelta de las hojas.

Trunks permaneció sereno y se esforzaba por convencer a la dama de su idea al mirarle fijamente.

El mayordomo ofreció mas té y ella negó con la mano, lo cual significaba que el tiempo del encuentro había terminado.

—¿Tiene alguna pregunta sobre el proyecto?— preguntó el Brief incómodo ante el desinterés de la mujer.

—No, no Trunks, todo esta muy claro.

—¿Y le gustaría participar? Si le interesa podría aceptar tan sólo la mitad de lo que solicitamos, 30,000 yenes serían de gran ayuda para comenzar—dijo el azul mientras Mai apretaba su gabardina con las manos sobre las piernas impaciente por su respuesta.

—Trunks, querido, el proyecto es muy noble, lo es— suspiró la mujer —Me da mucha pena pero precisamente hace unos minutos acabo de hacer una donación para otro proyecto; una fundación bien cimentada y con un administrador de experiencia. Por otro lado mi marido tiene algunos negocios pendientes en los que piensa invertir dentro de poco.

—Señora Matsumoto si me diera lo oportunidad yo puedo demostrarle que…— decía el azul con mirada suplicante, mientras la mujer negaba con la cabeza.

—Querido no dudo de tus capacidades, eres el nieto del gran Dr. Brief e hijo de la mujer más inteligente que conozco. Me apena mucho tener que negarte mi ayuda por la amistad que tengo con tu familia, es solo que haz venido en un mal momento y el presupuesto que tenía para este semestre ya lo ocupé como acabo de comentarte.

Mai quedó con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que sucedía. Dirigió su mirada a Trunks el cual se levantó de su asiento y ella hizo lo mismo, era hora de partir.

—Le agradezco su tiempo Señora Matsumoto— hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias a ti por tenerme en consideración— se despidió de él de la misma forma que lo saludó y le extendió la mano a Mai. Esta vez la muchacha torpemente se quitó el guante y la mujer le sonrió, la muchacha aprendía rápido.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida mientras la Señora Matsumoto se asomaba hacia el ventanal.

—Trunks— lo nombró la de cabellos plateados —¿Verás a otras amistades de tu esposa?.

—Sí, Señora Matsumoto seguiré la lista en la que estaba trabajando.

La mujer suspiró.

—Quizá no soy la mejor persona para decirte esto— le clavó su gris mirada llena de experiencia —Pero ¿Me permites darte algunos consejos?

—A-Adelante.

—No sigas esa lista, trata de interactuar con gente distinta, debes crear diferentes vínculos, unos propios. Los nombres en esa lista le pertenecen a un grupo cerrado de gente que puede llegar a ser muy cruel sobre todo por la situación en la que te encuentras, por lo que te recomiendo ampliamente buscar ayuda en otro lado. Hay mucha gente altruista que no esta en esa lista— le sonrió con dulzura.

—Agradezco sus consejos, señora Matsumoto.

— Sé que en estos momentos es difícil para ti cuidar de tu imagen pero, cambia tu vestimenta. No uses la ropa que traes justo ahora. Las chaquetas son muy informales, debes tener una presentación impecable, preferentemente usa traje con corbata, como un caballero de negocios. Eres un joven muy apuesto, debes hacer gala de tu porte— le dijo irguiendo su espalda y levantando la barbilla al tiempo que lo hacia sonrojar.

De ahí se dirigió a Mai con el mismo porte.

—Y usted jovencita arréglese como una dama, como una asistente, no como un guardaespaldas, ¿por qué no lo es, o si?— la muchacha negó con la cabeza sonrojada como un tomate —Ambos tienen mucho potencial, solo deben saber como explotarlo. Ánimo y mucha suerte en sus próximos encuentros, espero encuentren a la gente indicada para su proyecto.

—Nuevamente gracias por sus consejos, Señora Matsumoto— dijo con timidez el muchacho y ambos salieron de la casa.

La mujer aún seguía asomada en el ventanal siguiendo con la mirada a los jóvenes.

—Cuídate mucho Trunks Brief, mucha suerte— susurró al verlos partir. Después se percató que un auto de color negro se alejaba de su propiedad antes de cerrar la cortina. La mujer lanzó un suspiro un tanto necesitado —Perdóname por mi incumplimiento, Ren— susurró para sí misma agachando la mirada llena de culpabilidad.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Holaaaa, pues primero que nada mil gracias por leer hasta aquí. Quiero confesarles que me emocione mucho escribiendo este capitulo, tanto que escribí muchísimo y tuve que partirlo a la mitad jeje, así que el próximo vendrá pronto.

Espero que les este gustando la historia, es un tema un poco triste pero al mismo tiempo quiero destacar el romanticismo, lo importante que es darse otra oportunidad. Y sobre todo que aunque algunos seres queridos parten, los que nos quedamos tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.  
En fin, muchas gracias por leer en verdad.

Quisiera hacer una pequeña confesión, no se si de dieron cuenta sobre el nombre de la cafetería en la que se encuentran, "La Flor" ese nombre lo escogí en honor al fanfic de mi quería amiga-beta reader-bigmama de este fanfic jajaja Kuraudea con el hermoso fanfic que esta en proceso llamado Flor artificial. Si lo están leyendo creo que comprenderán que me la paso dando gritos fangirls al leerlo jaja y si no lo han leído (que lo dudo) se están perdiendo de una gran obra. asi que leeanlo :D

Bueno ¿Que les ha parecido?, Que tal les cayó la señora Matsumoto?, ¿Piensan que algo tiene que ver el auto negro con ella?

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

Bueno ahora si voy con los agradecimientos especiales a las bellas personas que se han animado a dejarme un comentario.

 **LEBEM:** Me emociona muchísimo saber que sigues leyendo y aquí esta el capitulo. Mil gracias por comentarme en verdad me alegra saber que alguien lo sigue. en verdad, gracias, gracias infinitas.

 **Maria Enriqueta:** Gracias linda por pasar a leer, espero que te sirva un poco de distraccion, te envío abrazos y bendiciones.

 **Aconito:** Sigo vivaaaaa jejeje, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero estoy muy motivada en terminar este fanfic :) así que no te me vayas aquí sigo. Pronto explicare un poco más sobre lo que pasó con Ren y la relación que tenía con Liam Raven y también acercare mas a Trunks y a Mai, Trunks necesita a su Mai…

 **Kuraudea:** BiG Mamaaa mil gracias pro toda tu paciencia y dedicación, maestra Trumai me quito el sombrero ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

.

.

.  
 _"No te rindas, que la vida es eso,_  
 _continuar el viaje,_  
 _perseguir los sueños,_  
 _destrabar el tiempo,_  
 _correr los escombros,_  
 _y destapar el cielo"_

 _(Mario Benedetti)_

El joven caminaba de prisa con el rostro cabizbajo, frotaba su frente y detrás del cuello, «la cuna del estrés». ¿Y ahora qué harían? Todo había salido mal. Mai en tanto seguía la sombra de sus pasos, como si ésta fuera el único camino a seguir.

»Cuidalo Mai, lo dejo en tus manos.

»Prométeme que lo cuidarás.

Y Ren aparecía en sus pensamientos.

El encuentro con la Señora Matsumoto no había sido para nada lo que habían esperado.

La frustración acompañada de la decepción trataban de hundir en un abismo a la esperanza.

—Maldición…—Trunks esbozó mientras su mirar se centraba en los cielos.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al parque situado en medio de la capital. El joven se quitó su chaqueta negra y la colocó al lado suyo en el respaldo de la banca; se sentó. Colocó los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas mientras se frotaba las manos para generar un poco de calor; miraba a la nada tratando de analizar la situación.

—Señor Brief— se acercó Mai. En seguida se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda tratando de ofrecerle consuelo.

—No lo entiendo, Mai, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Son cosas que pasan, Señor. No se desanime.—le dirigió la mirada.

—Por lo que Ren me había comentado la Señora Matsumoto estaba muy interesada en el proyecto. Prácticamente ella ya le había vendido la idea ¿Por qué cambiaría de opinión?… No logro entenderlo—agachó la cabeza.

Esta información cambiaba la percepción de Mai acerca de todo el asunto, y ahora más que nunca temía que había algo más detrás de todo esto.

—Vamos, Señor Brief, no se ponga así. No se acaba el mundo. El proyecto es bueno, estoy segura que no somos las únicas personas que pensamos así. ¿Y sabe? Como muchos otros tenemos que caer varias veces para finalmente lograr nuestra meta. Estoy segura que ni a las mejores ideas les dijeron que sí a la primera. Como ha sido el caso del inventor de la televisión, de los focos y hasta el creador de las cápsulas—le lanzó un guiño al saber que su abuelo fue el creador de tan famoso artículo—Estoy segura que intentaron y fallaron mil veces hasta poder crear lo que sus mentes imaginaban.

—Mai…— por primera vez el muchacho le dedicó una mirada llena de empatía. Especialmente la última frase le hizo motivarle lo suficiente para dejar pasar lo que acababa de suceder y seguir adelante. —Tienes razón—asintió—No puedo frustrarme así en nuestro primer intento.

—La próxima vez Señor Brief nos irá mejor. Prometo presentarme a la altura para parecer una digna asistente suya. Incluso beberé el té como la gente de sociedad— la muchacha irguió su espalda, junto sus piernas y posó tal cual la señora Matsumoto, con el meñique extendido pretendiendo beber su taza de té.

El joven soltó una leve risilla.

—Aún no puedo creer que me comparara con su guardaespaldas— decía la chica al fruncir sus cejas resignada al calificativo. Pero ambos se miraron y pronto comenzaron a carcajearse por lo absurdo que había sido el comentario. Y las risas siguieron sin saber exactamente el porqué, quizá era la forma en que dejaban ir a la frustración y rescataban a la esperanza.

—Gracias, Mai— se levantó el joven y le extendió la mano ayudándole a levantarse; la muchacha se avergonzó.

—En verdad te agradezco los ánimos, sigamos con el plan ¿Si?.

—Sí, Señor Brief— la muchacha se puso en firmes y extendió su mano sobre su frente tal cual soldado de la resistencia. El hombre volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza.

—Mai, por favor, deja de decirme Señor Brief. Solo llámame Trunks.

—Pero ¿Por qué Señor Brief?—se retractó de inmediato—Quise decir, Trunks.

—No es necesario tanta formalidad conmigo, me haces sentir como si fuera tu general. Trátame normal como a un amigo más ¿Qué dices?.

—Sí, esta bien— afirmó con sus mejillas rosadas más que por el frío por el hecho de pensar que el joven la estimaba como amiga.

Asimismo el joven emprendió camino. Mai estaba por seguirle pero, se detuvo a recoger la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la amplia espalda del muchacho.

—Será mejor que te cubras, con este frío podrías resfriarte otra vez. Toma— le extendió una bufanda extra que traía en su bolso.—Debes cubrirte bien la boca y el pecho— le sonreía con gentileza.

El joven abrió sus ojos de par en par, una calidez conocida le abordó, quizá por lo sensible que se encontraba sintió como si dicho gesto fuese una caricia hacia su alma necesitada. Era evidente que extrañaba el cariño de su mujer e indudablemente la simpatía de Mai se sentía bien, sin embargo le parecía imprudente pensar de esa manera, pues era obvio que la joven lo hacía de buena fé y quizá él, por el vacío que tenía, simplemente estaba pensando por de más.

—Gra-Gracias—tomó la prenda el muchacho y la colocó sobre su cuello.

Y así continuaron su camino, cada quien se dirigió a su casa.

—Nos vemos, Mai. Ve con cuidado.

—Usted igual, Señor…¡Quise decir!—se avergonzó por su torpeza— T-Tú igual, Trunks.

.

.

.

Durante el fin de semana descansaron y reanudaron su búsqueda al inicio del día Lunes.

Con actitud positiva se encontraron de nueva cuenta en el corazón de la ciudad. Se sonrieron al verse pues sin ponerse de acuerdo los dos habían seguido los consejos de la Señora Matsumoto.

—Llegas tarde—dijo el joven en son de broma. De inmediato la jovencita vio su reloj de mano.

—¡Solo me retarse diez minutos!, discúlpame.—hizo reverencia ante él— Es que mi motoneta aún no está lista y…

—Y nada…

—¿Eh…?—volteó hacia el azul.

El rió.

—Anda, vámonos.

—S-Sí.

Mai vestía una blusa blanca con escarola al frente y una falda negra estilo lápiz. Los tacones bajos color negros hacían juego con el color de sus medias. Finalmente un suéter rojo como sus labios, le cubría del frío, el cuál por suerte no era tan intenso como los días anteriores.

En cuanto a Trunks, independientemente de la mirada triste se le veía mejor que días atrás, aunque extrañaba a su mujer. Últimamente pensaba en lo mucho que había dependido de ella, y eran pequeños detalles como el hecho que le anudaba la corbata que usaba en ocasiones especiales que ahora se sentía un tanto perdido.

Por lo que se vio en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a su madre. Bulma se encargó de recoger un traje negro de la tintorería, plancharle una camisa blanca y finalmente tras varios intentos fallidos por parte del joven, ella misma le anudó la corbata. El joven por iniciativa propia, por primera vez se peinó el cabello hacía atrás con un poco de goma para tratar de lucir impecable y un poco diferente. Al mirarse al espejo lanzó un suspiro necesitado con esa típica sensación de tratar de empezar de nuevo.

Hasta las cuatro de la tarde de ese mismo lunes, todas sus citas se habían negado a colaborar en "Una familia para todos" sin embargo no habían perdido los ánimos.

El rugir del estómago del saiyajin le hizo avergonzarse.

—¿Tienes hambre?—preguntó a su acompañante con una mano tras la cabeza.

Pero fue el rugido del estómago de la chica el que respondió la pregunta, ambos sonrieron.

—Vamos te invito a comer.

—Bueno, a decir verdad preparé un lunch— dijo Mai buscando en su bolso la cápsula que contenía un par de cajas bento, una envuelta en un pañuelo color azul y otra en uno de color verde, le ofreció el azul con timidez—Pero si prefieres comer otra cosa, no me sentiré ofendida, en verdad— colocaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Mai no debiste, es decir muchas gracias— hizo una reverencia al tenerlo en sus manos—Vamos a sentarnos busquemos un lugar donde comer ¿Qué dices? Sirve que tomamos un receso.

La muchacha asintió y lo siguió, se sentaron en uno de los parques de la capital del Oeste, donde el pasto aun se conservaba verde a pesar del invierno, los rayos del sol les brindaban el calor que necesitaban, por lo que se sentían cómodos. Trunks se quitó sus zapatos y estiró sus pies, moviendo las puntas de sus dedos.

—Discúlpame Mai es que ya no aguanto estos zapatos. No sé como le hacen ustedes con esos tacones— señaló su calzado.

La chica sonrió y también se los quitó —No lo sé, son insoportables— la muchacha también movió la punta de sus dedos y se dedicaron un gesto de complicidad. Mai sacó su caja bento, un par de palillos y le ofreció los utensilios a su acompañante.

En seguida el joven abrió la caja e inmediatamente quedó maravillado, al mismo tiempo que sorprendido pues se trataba de un suculento y completo Hanami, su bento favorito. Por ello no pudo evitar observarla con detenimiento, como si la examinara mientras ella disfrutaba de una de las empanadillas de carne, mientras él se preguntaba si quizá sabía que era su bento favorito, o era mera coincidencia, aunque dudaba mucho que fuera así. ¿Acaso Ren se lo había dicho?

Decidió no darle mucha importancia, prosiguió y comió tan rápido que casi un pedazo de bolita rellena de pulpo se le atoraba en la garganta.

Bebió una de las sodas que traían consigo y al finalizar se extendieron con una agradable conversación, sin darse cuenta el muchacho reía, ambos lo hacían de cualquier tontería, y el joven se sentía bien. La convivencia le estaba haciendo bien.

Él le platicó sobre la Universidad en la que estudiaba, la carrera que tenía y lo mucho que le costaba hacer nuevos amigos, se reconocía como una persona tímida, por lo cual todo esto le era un reto absoluto. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo con Mai hacer migas había sido simple, se le facilitaba, pues la chica era sencilla, muy agradable y muy buena conversadora. Compartió con ella sus sueños en los cuáles todos incluían a su ex mujer y por ende le extrañaba, sin embargo no quería entristecerse en estos momentos, sentía que hablar de su pena podría convertirlo en una desagradable compañía, por lo que cambio el tema repentinamente.

—¿Y tu Mai? ¿Cuál es tu sueño?—preguntó el muchacho comiendo un par de frutillas, al tiempo que un avión militar pasaba justo por encima de ellos. La mujer se cubrió el rostro del sol para poder seguir apreciando el fascinante aparato.

—Mi sueño es volar uno de esos.

Trunks se quedó con la boca abierta, impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Es en serio Mai?

La muchacha asintió al mismo tiempo que se abochorno, pues temía escuchar de Trunks, lo que muchas personas le decían, que era algo ridículo, que era trabajo de hombres, que mejor se dedicara a otra cosa.

— Me parece un sueño genial.

—¿En verdad?.

—Por supuesto es muy original, ahora entiendo por que el uniforme militar. Después de todo la Señora Matsumoto no estaba tan perdida— ambos rieron por el recuerdo.

—¿Estás enlistada?

La mujer bajó la mirada.

—No— largó un suspiro —Apliqué para convertirme en técnica de mantenimiento de aviones en la Fuerza Aérea y con ello poder tener acceso y volar esas bellezas. Sin embargo no me aceptaron— contestó con un sentimiento de derrota.

—Ya veo, seguirás intentándolo ¿No es así? recuerda que hay que fallar varias veces antes de llegar a la meta— imitó la frase que había dicho con anterioridad.

—Sí, seguiré intentándolo. Por cierto, es casi hora de nuestra siguiente cita— se levanto exaltada la mujer.

—Tienes razón, el tiempo pasó tan rápido que ni me di cuenta— puso una mano tras su cabeza —Andando sigamos intentando—

.

.

.

Así llegaron al día miércoles y aún no habían conseguido ni a un solo donador.

Mai no podía creerlo, algo estaba mal, tenía que estarlo, no era normal que todos dieran casi la misma excusa. Que ya se habían comprometido con otra fundación recientemente, que tenían otros negocios que atender. Por todos los cielos solo eran 60,000 yenes que para la gente pudiente como ellos seguramente era como quitarle un pelo a un gato.

Los ánimos se iban desvaneciendo hasta que la última visita inesperadamente se salió de control.

—Mire Sr. Brief será mejor que no siga— dijo una delgada mujer casi esquelética con un cigarrillo en mano interrumpiendo casi a la mitad de su explicación.

—No me interesa donar mi dinero en las ideas de una ramera— dijo despectivamente.

Mai quedó perpleja y el joven se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Disculpe? No le permito que hable así de mi esposa.

—No puedo creer que después de lo que le hizo le siga defendiendo Sr. Brief— la mujer rió con sorna —Usted es uno de esos ciegos que no quieren ver, una mujer así no vale la pena.

—Vámonos Mai— dijo el joven apretando los dientes, recogió sus papeles, al tiempo que recordaba como esa misma mujer meses atrás se presentaba como una gran amiga de su esposa. El joven salió de la mansión hecho una furia, tras de sí el mayordomo se encargó de azotar la puerta ante su partida.

—Que groseros— dijo Mai indignada y luego siguió al Brief que estaba lleno de cólera.  
Sin embargo, por el rabillo de sus ojos, la chica logró divisar dando vuelta en la esquina de la calle un auto negro que se dirigía al lado opuesto de la mansión, pensando inmediatamente en el auto que seguía al joven Trunks, semanas atrás y a la misma Ren.

¿Los estaban siguiendo?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza. No, no podía ser, seguramente se estaba imaginando cosas, había tantos autos negros en el mundo que no podía pensar paranóicamente cada vez que viese uno.

Al observar el andar del muchacho se percató de que empuñaba sus manos con rabia.

—Esto es increíble— decía con una mueca cargada de frustación, al tiempo que pasó ambas manos por su cabeza y exasperado soltó sus brazos en un gesto desesperado.

—Trunks— susurró Mai al sentir su abatimiento.

—Es que no puede ser, no puede ser que esto este pasando Mai.

—No te desanimes…

—No Mai, es que esa persona era la última de la lista —De quince personas no obtuvimos a ninguna, ¿Te das cuenta? No entiendo algo debe estar mal, algo debemos estar haciendo mal… y ella, esa hipócrita— señaló con molestia hacia la mansión que acababan de visitar — se atrevió a hablar mal de Ren— apretaba los dientes tratando de evitar decir más y entonces abrió sus ojos de par en par.

Quizá entonces la verdad era que todos ellos, los que alguna vez habían entablado una "amistad" con su esposa, pensaban de la misma manera; ahora se avergonzaban de ella y por eso le daban la espalda.

En ese mismo instante comenzó a nevar, minúsculos copos de nieve flotaban a su alrededor adhiriéndose en los lilas y los azabaches con suavidad.  
—¿Trunks?— le llamó Mai sin saber exactamente que decir al respecto. —Ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El joven dudo ante la pregunta —Vamos a casa— Suspiró —No tiene caso seguir con esto, será mejor que nos olvidemos—

—¿Vas a renunciar? ¿Vas a renunciar al sueño de Ren?— preguntó un tanto con timidez al tiempo que caminaba detrás de él.  
El muchacho hizo una corta pausa en su camino, con el ceño fruncido contestó.—No lo sé.  
—Pensé que, pensé que este proyecto era importante para ti también , que también era tu sueño ¿No lo es?—

El gesto del muchacho se relajó un poco ante la pregunta, lo era, era muy importante para él. Pero, aun así estaba tan desilusionado que sentía la necesidad de replantearse todo, no estaba listo para dar más explicaciones y menos ahora que todo parecía caer en un abismo.

—Sí, si lo es pero, ahora no se exactamente si lo mejor sea continuar.

—Entiendo— bajó la cabeza y el muchacho le miró, se veía decepcionada, quizá estaba siendo demasiado determinante sin tomar en cuenta que la joven había dedicado tiempo y energía al proyecto, quizá para ella también era importante. Sintiéndose apenado por su egoísta reacción contestó.

—Discúlpame Mai, solo necesito un poco tiempo para pensar.  
Mai negó con la cabeza—No te preocupes, tomate el tiempo necesario.

—Nos vemos— dijo el muchacho juntando y levantando sus dedos índice y anular en señal de despedida. Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado con las manos en sus bolsillos, aún se le veía agitado por su mala experiencia.

La chica suspiró y se encaminó en dirección opuesta, hacia la parada del autobús que la llevaría a su casa.

Comprendía perfectamente al azul, y aunque por más que quisiera que no renunciara al proyecto, no podía obligarle a hacer lo que no quería, no tenía ningún derecho, ella solo estaba ahí para serle de apoyo.

Sintió tristeza por todos los obstáculos y humillaciones que él había soportado. Recordó a Liam Raven, a los hombres y mujeres de la lista moviendo sus cabezas negardoles su ayuda, desatenciones, muecas de desagrado y finalmente a la última mujer. Seguramente todo esto le afectaba, le dolía demasiado.

En cuestión de minutos la nevada se intensificaba y no veía demasiado tráfico en las calles, inclusive se percató que ningún autobús circulaba, probablemente los viajes se habían cancelado para evitar accidentes.

¿Y ahora qué haría? se frotaba las manos y se cubrió la cabeza con un gorro para el frío, se sentó en la banca de la parada del autobús a observar como caían los copos de nieve como si danzaran entre ellos un lento vals. Habían pasado 15 minutos esperando por el autobús y aun nada, el autobús no había aparecido en la hora señalada por el horario que se encontraba pegado en el cristal de la parada. Repentinamente una helada ventisca le hizo predecir que la nevada se convertiría en una fuerte tormenta y supo entones que probablemente quedarse ahí no sería la mejor idea, debía caminar y encontrar un refugio o se congelaría. Se amarró su bufanda al cuello y sacó su gabardina militar, a pesar de todo lo que dijera la gente de sociedad, le cubría bastante bien de las bajas temperaturas.

Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió y lo puso en su boca, la finalidad como siempre era tener menos frío, introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos y una vez lista dio un paso hacia el frente, dispuesta a enfrentar la tormenta que venía.

Una mano sobre su hombro le detuvo su andar.

—Mai sigues aquí— Era el joven Brief que se miraba más tranquilo.

—Trunks, regresaste— susurró, dejando caer el cigarrillo de su boca por la sorpresa.

—Sí, discúlpame Mai, soy un tonto, no debí dejarte así en medio de esta tormenta, no estaba pensando con claridad y una vez en el auto recordé que aun no tienes tu motocicleta— su aliento al hablar dejaba una estela blanca por el frío—Déjame llevarte a tu casa.

Mai asintió con timidez y volvió a caminar a su lado, el joven le abrió la puerta del copiloto de un sencillo auto color azul y en seguida comenzó a manejar, siguiendo la ruta que Mai le señalaba.

El muchacho había encendido la calefacción para ayudarle a Mai a recuperar su calor, se sentía apenado por haberla dejado de esa forma a la deriva. Su madre no lo había educado de esa manera, era su deber como caballero, como hombre, asegurarse que llegara a casa sana y salva.

Durante el trayecto prácticamente la habían pasado en silencio, la tormenta se había intensificado tanto que ni siquiera la radio tenía una señal clara, por lo que cansado de buscar estaciones la apagó y miró de reojo a la muchacha que tenía a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor Mai?

La muchacha asintió.

—¿Y tú?

El peliazul afirmó con la cabeza.

Estaban esperando el cambio en semáforo rojo al verde para dar vuelta en el puente elevadizo y dirigirse al departamento de Mai. Estaban parados justo enfrente de una intersección en terminación T por lo tanto, se podía apreciar el lago congelado y el espesor de la nieve a su alrededor. El parabrisas que se movía de un lado a otro con rapidez también era un buen indicador de la cantidad de nieve que caía.

La luz cambió y arrancó el auto con suavidad dispuesto a dar vuelta hacia la izquierda.

—Vaya parece que el cielo se esta cayendo con esta tormenta…

Lo que parecía el inicio de una conversación se vio interrumpida por un fuerte impacto que le hizo perder el control del auto, pues comenzó a derrapar sin rumbo por el hielo sobre el pavimento. En un segundo miraron el barandal de contención impactando el cofre e instintivamente el guerrero extendió su brazo tratando de proteger a la mujer del impacto.

Mai abrió sus ojos de par en par sin poder controlar los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo y trató de aferrarse al brazo del saiyajin.

En cuestión de segundos cayeron al helado lago rompiendo el delgado hielo que se había formado. Pronto el agua comenzó a inundarles.

—Mai, Mai ¿estas bien?— preguntó el muchacho quitándose el cinturón de seguridad apresurado

—E-e-eso creo Trunks y ¿t-tú?— preguntaba titiritando por el frío que se sentía como pequeños golpes en sus piernas.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— el joven abrió la puerta del auto.

La joven intentaba desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad con desesperación pero, se encontraba atascado. Buscó en su bolsillo la navaja que traía pero con los nervios se le resbaló de las manos, perdiéndose en sus pies.

El muchacho salió del auto y nadó hacia el lado del copiloto.

"Trunks, date prisa, por favor" pensaba ansiosa al ver como el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello, tomó aire y entonces el agua le cubrió por completo, repentinamente Trunks desmontó en un movimiento la puerta del automóvil y arrancó el cinturón de seguridad. La tomó de la mano y así nadaron con rapidez buscando una salida hacia la superficie.

Tomaron bocanadas de aire una con más desesperación que el otro y entonces de la nada Mai juro escuchar detonaciones que provenían de un arma de fuego. Al instante buscó la suya que se encontraba en su cinturón, aunque dudaba que el arma ahora funcionara por la cantidad de agua que había recibido.

El peliazul reaccionó sumergiéndola nuevamente en el agua, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, formando un escudo para protegerla de los impactos de bala; Mai abrió sus ojos de par en par, no estaba segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo la trayectoria de las balas por debajo del agua que pasaban a sus costados le confirmaban sus sospechas, alguien les estaba disparando y podría jurar que probablemente el joven Trunks estaría mal herido, con estos pensamientos en mente le estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos temiendo lo peor.

 **Notas de la autora**

Hola a todos los lindos lectores que siguen este fanfic. Me da muchisima emoción que ya vamos en el capítulo V y creo que la historia va avanzando en buen paso. Creo que ya se va armando un poco la relacion Trumai, ¿ustedes que opinan? Ya se van conociendo y conviviendo y (suspiro) se van a ir enamorando poco a poco. En cuanto a lo de como supo Mai acerca del Bento, bueno pues lo leyó en el diario así como muchas otras cosas que conoce de Trunks a través de éste y no es que ella quiera conquistarlo, si no más bien ella quiere digamos reconfortarlo, aunque es obvio que le gusta pero, en este momento no piensa en tener una relación con él... bueno es lo que ella piensa, pero esta cereza hará que pase jeje.

Kuraudea: Como siempre, mil gracias por el apoyo mi estimada gemela benévola, me da mucho gusto saber que este fic es de tu interés y te agradezco infinitamente el tiempo que le dedicas a betearmelo :3 mil mil gracias.

Maria Enriqueta: Gracias por comentarme yo tmbn te estimo mucho y sí, en efecto estoy tratando de actualizar más seguido :).

La verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho al escribir esta historia y espero que esté siendo de su agrado.

Nos leemos en la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

.

.

.

"Los guerreros de la antigüedad luchaban para conquistar y defender tierras.

Los guerreros de la actualidad son los que luchan para cambiar sus circunstancias."

Lifeder

.

.

.

Largas trayectorias de burbujas marcaban las directrices que seguían las municiones, algunas pasaban tan cerca de ambos que reventaba los tejidos de sus ropas y repentinamente de la nada cesaron.

Mai se aferraba al cuerpo del saiyajin imaginándose que probablemente se encontraba mal herido, sintió culpa pues bien sabía que él había usado su cuerpo para protegerla, arriesgándose completamente. Por lo cual correspondiendo su hazaña debía garantizar el bienestar del joven, haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarle a salir con vida.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa el muchacho le dio un apretón en los brazos y Mai miró su rostro. La imagen que presenció se quedaría grabada para siempre en su memoria. Sus cabellos flotaba en el agua elevando sus puntas hacia las superficie, su ceño estaba fruncido, y su mirada estaba cargada de furia, no pudo evitar recordar entonces a la estatua del guerrero dorado que se encontraba en el parque de la capital.

Es-es él…

La muchacha salió de su trance una vez que Trunks le tomó de la mano y juntos empezaron a nadar a la superficie. Estaban preocupados pues no sabían si el criminal seguiría esperándolos. Sin embargo debían arriesgarse, nadaron por debajo del hielo hasta que se toparon con lo que parecía ser la orilla del lago.

Trunks con sus dos piernas rompió el hielo haciendo un agujero en el cual pudieron escapar.

Por fortuna, su agresor parecía haber cedido a su atentado y repentinamente escucharon los gritos de un hombre mayor que conducía un auto gris cerca del lugar del siniestro por pura coincidencia.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Resistan conseguiré ayuda!— gritaba mientras marcaba el teléfono para luego deslizarse por la nieve en dirección hacia donde estaban el par de muchachos.

Mientras tanto Trunks tomaba a Mai por la cintura empujándola hacia la orilla, la muchacha apenas y podía moverse. Sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad no le permitió rendirse y con la poca resistencia que le quedaba le tendió la mano al azul para ayudarle a trepar por la orilla.

—Ahhhh, ahhhh— respiraban agitados, el frío les estaba entumeciendo los músculos. Sus cabellos y rostros estaban llenos de diminuta escarcha.

—Mai, Mai ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el muchacho sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, reconoció un par de golpes en su frente pero, lo que más le preocupaba era el temblor de su cuerpo y sobre todo el color de sus labios, azules.

—S-si ¿Y-y T-tú?— preguntó con dificultad buscando con la mirada alguna herida en su interlocutor.

El muchacho asintió y en seguida el hombre llegó a auxiliarlos.

—¿Están bien? Están heridos?—

El muchacho volvió a asentir, el aire frío le entumecía.

—No se preocupen, les ayudaré. El infeliz que hizo esto huyó en cuanto me acerqué. Deben quitarse la ropa mojada de inmediato— les extendió una manta —Dense prisa.

Trunks como pudo se quitó el saco, la camisa y el pantalón quedando en ropa interior. Por su parte Mai tenía más dificultades para moverse por lo que Trunks se vio en la necesidad de ayudarle, la mujer hacía lo que podía y aunque se moría de pena, la situación ameritaba dejar el pudor a un lado. Ambos hombres por respeto desviaron la mirada durante el proceso.

—Aquí tiene, Señorita— el mayor le colocó su suéter sobre sus hombros y la muchacha se lo puso encima.

—En seguida vuelvo— Dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a los rescatistas que se asomaban por el puente —¡Por aquí! ¡Están vivos!— gritó agitando sus extremidades.

Ambos temblaban sin control y mientras esperaban, el hijo de Vegeta envolvió a la chica entre sus brazos, extendiendo la manta sobre sus brazos.

En ese impensado acercamiento el joven advirtió como la muchacha no dejaba de temblar. Al escuchar el latido de su corazón acelerado, al darse cuenta que apenas podía moverse y hablar, al observar el azulado tono de su piel se preocupo de que Mai podría estar sufriendo todos los síntomas de hipotermia.

Mientras tanto la joven no podía dejar de pensar en como estaría él. No podía coordinar sus movimientos lo suficiente para revisarlo, con la intención de asegurarse de que no estuviese sangrando. A lo lejos, observó el saco agujereado el cual era evidencia pura de que las balas en efecto le habían impactado. Cerró sus ojos con preocupación y sin poder evitarlo tembló con más fuerza.

—Tranquila Mai. Vas a estar bien— le susurró el muchacho que también temblaba, cerró sus ojos y enseguida elevó su ki con la finalidad de proporcionarle el calor que necesitaba para equilibrar su cuerpo.

Al sentir la calidez del guerrero se sorprendió, esa afectuosidad con la que le envolvía, esa cálida energía era algo fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, cerró sus ojos, quizá era normal después de haber caído al congelado lago que su cuerpo percibiera el calor de diferente manera.

En cuestión de un par de minutos los rescatistas llegaron al lugar, les ofrecieron primeros auxilios y después de revisar sus signos vitales los llevaron hasta la ambulancia en donde ambos recibieron ropa seca, un par de mantas y bebidas calientes para contrarrestar el frío.

Pronto la policía levantó sus declaraciones sobre lo ocurrido.

—Señor Brief, haremos todo lo posible por encontrar al culpable, sin embargo debo decirle que nos tomará semanas poder sacar su auto del lago.

—Está bien, no se preocupen por eso— el oficial hizo una leve reverencia para demostrar respeto y luego se dirigió a la joven quitándose su sombrero.

—Con su permiso señorita, les agradeceremos nos contacten si recuerdan algún otro detalle— finalmente le extendió su tarjeta de presentación.

"Kuno Hatsumoto detective de casos abiertos" leyó el muchacho antes de guardarla en su cartera.

—Está bien— contestó el azul y se sentó junto a Mai quien estaba sentada al borde de la ambulancia. Ella no había podido dejar de observarlo, no podía creer que no estuviese herido.

¿Cómo es posible?

Se preguntaba con asombro

 _Porque es un saiyajin._

—¿Te sientes mejor Mai?—

La muchacha asintió con un rubor en sus mejillas recordando como él le había ayudado a despojarse de sus ropas y cómo la rodeaba con sus brazos para proporcionarle calor.

—Escucha Mai, lo que nos acaba de suceder fue premeditado.

Ella asintió.

—Ese auto nos venía siguiendo desde la mansión— interrumpió la azabache —Pensé que eran ideas mías, por eso no te comente nada pero, ahora no me queda duda alguna, ese mismo auto lo vi siguiéndote la otra noche desde el cementerio. Y estoy segura Trunks, estoy segura que es el mismo que auto arrolló a Ren— una lágrima recorrió su mejilla por el recuerdo pues en efecto se enfrentaban a alguien que era sumamente peligroso.

Trunks abrió sus ojos de par en par, lo que Mai le decía significaba que entonces Ren había sido víctima de un homicidio.

—¿Estás segura Mai?— preguntó tomándola por ambos brazos.

La azabache asintió —Tampoco tengo la más mínima duda de que es el mismo en el que trataron de secuestrarla.

—¿Secuestrarla dices?— el joven frunció el ceño y le miró con extrañeza.

Mai se sorprendió por que él no sabía sobre el incidente.

—La noche que llegué a la fundación… esa noche al salir sorprendí a un hombre que trataba de llevarse a Ren por la fuerza. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente Trunks, ese auto y ese hombre que nos disparo son los mismos…

—¿Cómo era ese hombre Mai? ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Discúlpame, sólo recuerdo que era muy alto, robusto, de piel morena, usaba lentes oscuros y… su voz, recuerdo su voz…— la chica bajó la mirada —Perdóname se que no es de mucha ayuda— se entristeció por no poder dar una descripción más especifica.

El muchacho tragó grueso como si quisiera deshacer un nudo de su garganta. Mientras se cuestionaba el porqué ¿Porqué su esposa no le había dicho nada al respecto? Le dolía el saber que era ella la que le guardaba tantos secretos y ¿Por qué alguien querría asesinarla de esa manera tan cruel?

—Perdóname Trunks, si antes no lo había mencionado es por que pensé que ya lo sabías.

El guerrero negó con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que te lleve a casa Mai—

La mujer asintió y partieron en la motocicleta de Trunks hacia su destino.

.

.

.

Sin mucho que decir dejó a Mai en la puerta de su departamento. Y aunque ella por cortesía le invitó a pasar a tomar otra bebida caliente, el joven amablemente rechazó la invitación. Aún se encontraba muy conmocionado por todo y era evidente que ambos necesitaban descansar. Se despidieron y el muchacho partió.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su quebrantado hogar, encapsuló su motocicleta y lleno de melancolía se adentró a su casa, sus noches prácticamente consistían en deambular por la casa viviendo sólo con sus memorias.

Sin embargo esa noche le esperaba algo completamente diferente, al pararse debajo del marco de la puerta se percató que la puerta estaba abierta.

Alertó sus sentidos con la finalidad de encontrar alguna presencia dentro de la casa pero, no encontró ninguna, estaba vacía.

Había rastros de nieve en el piso marcando lo que parecían ser las huellas de unas botas que por el tamaño dedujo que eran de hombre.

Se adentró un poco más encontrando todo fuera de su lugar, los muebles volteados, cajoneras y puertas abiertas, armarios desacomodados, portarretratos en el suelo.

Entró en su habitación para encontrarse los mismos destrozos, la ropa de su mujer estaba por todos lados sin embargo, aparentemente no faltaba nada, ni una pieza de joyería, ningún objeto de valor. Premeditadamente la persona que había allanado su hogar buscaba algo en específico.

Con el ceño fruncido se sentó en la cama, mientras miles de preguntas le surgían en la mente.

La muerte de su mujer, había sido más que un accidente, no tenía duda alguna, entonces se prometió que descubriría y destruiría al culpable de todo.

.

.

.

Vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, botas cafés y una sudadera negra de capucha se cubrió la cabeza tratando de pasar lo mas desapercibido posible.

Eran las 7:00 A.M. en un edificio al sur de la Capital del Oeste, justo en donde había dejado a la joven la noche anterior. Recordó que le había indicado que vivía en el segundo piso en el departamento número 4.

El Brief tocó a la puerta un par de veces en espera de platicarle a Mai con lo que se había encontrado al llegar a su casa pero, al no escuchar ninguna respuesta volvió a tocar con más insistencia.

Por su parte Mai se encontraba en la ducha, terminaba de quitarse el jabón de su cabello, el ruido del agua al caer no le permitía escuchar el llamado a la puerta.

El muchacho comenzaba a preocuparse.

Decidió llamar un par de veces a su teléfono pero, su llamada era desviada al buzón de voz. A lo lejos logró escuchar la melodía del móvil de Mai y entonces su mente comenzó a divagar.

¿Acaso a ella también la habían seguido? Y si entraron a su casa y la tomaron por sorpresa. Se preocupó sobremanera y en su mente se imaginaba a la muchacha en problemas.

—¿Mai , Mai estás ahí?—preguntó en un grito pero, no recibía respuesta por parte de la joven.

Finalmente en su desesperación. Con un empujón derribó la puerta.

Mai al cerrar la regadera escuchó el estrepitoso ruido y enseguida salió de la ducha, se colocaba su ropa interior rosa de prisa y fue entonces cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe. La muchacha siguiendo su instinto sacó su arma de la cajonera y apuntó al rostro de su visitante.

Al reconocerse ambos se les subió la sangre a la cabeza y el muchacho avergonzado trató de evitar mirar a la bella fémina en lencería rosada.

—¿Tr-Trunks?— la muchacha soltó el arma y se cubrió con la toalla que tenía a un lado.

El mencionado tan rígido como una tabla no supo que contestar y tan sólo cerró la puerta y dio la media vuelta avergonzado, por su parte Mai abochornada salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse presentable.

—Realmente debo estar perdiendo la cordura— se dijo a sí mismo reflexionando sobre la manera tan impulsiva en la que había reaccionado mientras trataba de poner la puerta en su lugar.

Al instante Mai salió de la habitación, vestía un suéter de color beige de cuello de tortuga, una larga falda verde olivo y un cinturón café que señalaba su cintura. Se le notaba un tanto confundida.

—Mai, discúlpame por haber entrado de esa manera no era mi intención, es que yo pensé que estabas en problemas y…— decía mientras ponía una mano tras su cabeza con un notorio sonrojo que decoraba sus mejillas, mientras la mal colocada puerta le caía encima y el muchacho la sostenía apenado —La repararé te lo prometo— sonreía como bobo.

La mujer aclaró su garganta —No-no te preocupes por eso, puedo pedirle al portero que se encargue de arreglarla— la mujer también estaba sonrojada y trataba de evitar mirarle a los ojos, colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y con un ademán le invitó a sentarse.

—Está bien— el muchacho recargó la puerta en la pared —Escucha Mai— se sentó al frente suyo —Yo vine a buscarte por que anoche aprovecharon el accidente para entrar a mi casa…

—¿Qué dices?—la joven se sentó en el sofá sorprendida. —¿Estabas presente? ¿Te hicieron algo?

El azul negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando llegué todo estaba fuera de su lugar pero, no se llevaron nada, Mai parecía como si estuviesen buscando algo en específico, pero a mi mente no me viene ninguna idea.

Los dos intercambiaron serias miradas.

—Trunks, creo que es momento de dar aviso a la policía.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza —Lo hice, el investigador que enviaron me dijo que…

.

.

.

 _El hombre tomaba nota de lo que el nervioso muchacho le explicaba una y otra vez._

 _—Entonces Señor Brief ¿Está seguro que no se llevaron nada?_

 _—Detective, es la quinta vez que me lo pregunta. Ya le dije que no estoy seguro— contestó con un deje de exasperación._

 _El hombre levantó una ceja, cerró su cuadernillo, presionó el botón de su pluma y lo miró por encima de sus lentes._

 _—Mire Señor Brief, no puedo procesar nada si no existe delito. Se que usted está pasando por momentos muy difíciles y quizá tiene delirios de persecución. Yo le recomiendo que se tranquilice, quizá sea necesario que salga de éste lugar por un tiempo, que se aleje de todo esto— sugirió el uniformado al tiempo que masticaba una goma de mascar dejando al muchacho con la boca abierta._

 _—¿Es en serio lo que me esta diciendo? ¡Por todos los cielos!— pasó sus manos entre su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás —Le acabo de decir que me acaban de provocar un accidente, me dispararon, intentaron asesinarme— le enseñó su saco agujereado y el hombre lo vio con incredulidad pues claramente no presentaba ni un rasguño, ni siquiera un moretón._

 _— Y ahora un extraño entró a mi casa, seguramente el mismo tipo y usted dice que puede ser que tenga delirios de persecución… ¡Por favor!—extendió sus brazos desesperado mientras el hombre continuó masticando y lo miró seriamente —Quiero hablar con el oficial Hatsumoto. Él tomó mi declaración esta tarde._

 _—Señor Brief no tenemos ningún oficial Hatsumoto en servicio._

 _—¿Qué dice? Pero no puede ser. ¡Esto debe ser un error!._

 _—Lo lamento Señor Brief no hay nada que podamos hacer por usted— el hombre negaba con la cabeza e indicó a sus colaboradores que salieran del lugar._

 _—Pero, es que ustedes no pueden hacer esto. ¿No es su deber proteger el bienestar de los ciudadanos de la capital del Oeste?— lo seguía hacia la puerta._

 _El hombre lo detuvo con la mano._

 _—Escuche Señor Brief en lo que a mí concierne usted acaba de perder a su esposa, esta viviendo un duelo terrible, puede ser que usted mismo haya provocado este desastre— señaló a sus alrededores. —Siga mi consejo: No pierda la cabeza, váyase de aquí, tómese unas vacaciones— finalizo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y finalmente remató —Linda noche._

 _._

 _._

 _._

El muchacho estaba cabizbajo y la muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta. No entendía como pudieron haberlo tratado de esa manera tan indolente.

—¿Y si le hablamos al Detective Hatsumoto?

—Ya lo hice Mai, no me contestó la llamada, inclusive su teléfono dice que esta fuera de servicio— suspiró —Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Mai le dirigió una mirada llena de empatía.

—Todo esto está muy raro Trunks, ni siquiera se que pensar al respecto.

—Ni que lo digas— recargo su cabeza hacia atrás —Perdóname por envolverte en todo esto Mai, temí que a ti también trataran de hacerte daño, por eso vine en cuanto los oficiales salieron de mi casa. Discúlpame.

—No- no te preocupes, te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí— dijo con timidez.—Déjame prepararte una taza de té, tratemos de relajarnos un poco—el joven le miró con ternura y asintió con la cabeza.

La muchacha recordando el diario de Ren, le preparó su té favorito.

 _«El té chai perfecto»… con un chorrito de vainilla, un ligero toque de crema y una cucharada de azúcar para endulzar el paladar._

En seguida, puso un par de tazas de té en la mesa cafetera sobre unos platos, acompañados de una servilleta y unas galletas de naranja.

—¿Sabes Mai? Parece que la mala suerte me persigue— suspiró tras decir esto.

—No digas eso, es sólo una mala racha, verás que podrás aclarar todos estos malos entendidos.

—No lo sé— el joven dio un sorbo a su taza de té y en seguida un exquisito sabor le estimuló los recuerdos sin embargo, continuó con su charla —Hace tiempo que llevo una mala racha. Yo creo que hace casi un año—dio otro sorbo a su taza de té.

—¿Por qué dices eso Trunks?— preguntó pues no se esperaba tal respuesta.

El joven suspiró tras sentirse un poco reconfortado con la calidez que le brindaba el delicioso té y el hogar de Mai.

Miró hacia el techo al tiempo que el recuerdo venía a su mente tan claro como si volviese a vivirlo.

.

.

.

 _—Ya pasaron 4 minutos. No quiero verlo Trunks, míralo tú por favor— la pelirroja le miraba suplicante al tiempo que se mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo y le abrazaba por la cintura. —Vamos linda, miremos juntos, no tengas miedo— le tomó de la mano y ella asintió un tanto afligida, las manos de ambos sudaban por los nervios._

 _El joven trago grueso y juntos entraron al baño para mirar el resultado de la prueba de embarazo._

 _"Negativo" decía la prueba digital, la más confiable según indicaba la caja que le envolvía._

 _A los dos les invadió una vez más la tristeza pues no era la respuesta que esperaban sin embargo, él era el que como siempre aparentaba más fortaleza, era su deber hacerlo._

 _Levantó el rostro de la muchacha que ya comenzaba a sollozar._

 _—No llores amor— limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar, con ojos cristalinos le miró._

 _La muchacha sin decir nada solo escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven y él, acarició su cabello con ternura al tiempo que la estrechaba con fuerza y le depositaba un tierno beso en la frente._

 _—Tranquila, lo seguiremos intentando. Llegará cuando tenga que llegar…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Después de dos años de matrimonio sin poder concebir finalmente los dos fuimos a un médico de mucha confianza que mi madre nos recomendó.

.

.

.

 _—Trunks, dentro de lo que cabe todo es normal con tu sistema reproductivo, no encontré ningún problema de fertilidad— los dos jóvenes le escuchaban con atención en su consultorio._

 _—Sin embargo…— el doctor dirigió la mirada a la muchacha que de inmediato tuvo un mal presentimiento —Ren, linda… tienes problemas de fertilidad no explicados…_

 _La muchacha se mordía los labios tratando de aguantar las inevitables lágrimas, mientras el médico daba su razonamiento de lo que su diagnóstico significaba y los posibles tratamientos para solucionar su problema._

 _Mientras tanto Trunks la tomó de la mano y le dirigió una mirada cargada de empatía, de amor, de apoyo incondicional. Ahí estaría él para ella, siempre, acompañándola en todo el proceso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—A pesar del tratamiento, no pudimos— el muchacho bajó la mirada —Aunque lo deseábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, fue algo que no se nos dio. Sin embargo como matrimonio nos acercó más y poco a poco nos fuimos resignando a la idea— hizo una mueca de sumisión.

Mai le escuchaba con detenimiento, podía sentir la tristeza en el tono de su voz y esa tristeza poco a poco se le contagiaba.

—Sin embargo, considero que la mala racha no empezó ahí si no, algunos años mas tarde. Poco después de que Ren por su trabajo con la fundación, obtuvo el contacto de una asociación de niños huérfanos.

.

.

.

 _Hacía casi un año…_

 _Una delgada mujer con lentes puntiagudos y chongo alto, los llevaba por las instalaciones de la asociación. El edificio estaba lleno de humedad y miraban a los pequeños que les miraban con cierto temor mientras hacían labores de limpieza en los salones._

 _La pelirroja apretaba con más fuerza la mano del peliazul conforme iban adentrándose en el lugar, encontrándose con mas detalles que a su parecer les parecían inaceptables._

 _Mientras la arrogante mujer hablaba sobre las normas de la asociación y explicaba el largo proceso de adopción, una pequeña niña vestida de rosa salió corriendo del salón al borde de lágrimas chocando con las piernas del alto muchacho. Y a pesar que el joven le dirigió una amable sonrisa la pequeña comenzó a llorar sin poder detenerse._

 _—¿Pero que haces aquí niña?¿Qué no ves que estamos muy ocupados?_

 _—Por favor señorita Yukiko no la castigue, es que escuchamos al ratón en la alacena— dijo un niño que había salido detrás de ella y se aferraba a la pierna de la mujer, tratando de detener los habituales arranques de ira que tenía._

 _—¿RATÓN? Pero que cosas dicen estos niños— decía la mujer con nerviosismo dirigiéndose a los Briefs. —Vamos no molesten a los señores— tomó a los niños del brazo con fuerza y los encaminó de vuelta a la cocina._

 _—Por favor señorita Yukiko no se los lleve— le detuvo la pelirroja hablándole con gentileza —Me gustaría mucho conocerlos._

 _La mujer accedió de mala gana._

 _Y la chica se puso a la altura de los pequeños —¿Cómo te llamas princesa?_

 _La pequeña que quizá apenas tendría 3 años contestó con timidez —Maki—decía mientras aun sollozaba._

 _—Que lindo nombre_ _— acarició su cabello y la pequeña le sonrió con simpatía_ _—_ _¿Y tú? pequeño— se dirigió al niño que se veía un poco mayor —Haru— contestó al tiempo que Trunks también se ponía a la altura de los niños observando con tristeza la ropita remendada y los zapatos rotos…_

.

.

.

—Decidimos adoptar a Maki y a Haru pero, el proceso se complicó bastante. Para poder adoptarlos nos pidieron una gran suma de dinero. Finalmente después de unos meses, cuando pudimos reunirlo y después de haber hecho el depósito pertinente nos negaron la adopción— el muchacho suspiró.

—¿Pero por qué?— preguntó Mai sorprendida.

—No lo sabemos, no nos dieron una explicación. Iniciamos el proceso nuevamente y nos dijeron que otra pareja ya los había adoptado. Aun así sabíamos que habían muchos niños esperando por una familia y solicitamos volver a reunirnos para adoptar otros pequeños pero, se nos negó la entrada— el joven casi inconscientemente empuñó su pantalón con un sentido coraje.

—Que injusto.

—Lo que yo pienso que realmente sucede con esa asociación y muchas otras que refugian a niños huérfanos, es que los usan para hacer negocio con las parejas que como nosotros harían hasta lo imposible por tener una familia. Prácticamente los venden al mejor postor y los infelices ni siquiera usan el dinero para mantener en mejores condiciones a los pequeños— recordaba las caritas tristes y el mal presentimiento que le daba todo el lugar.

—Trunks… Entonces, es por eso que "Una familia para todos" ¿Es tan importante para ti?

El saiyajin asintió con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría mucho crear un lugar en donde puedan estar a salvo, en condiciones adecuadas, un pequeño lugar que puedan llamar hogar hasta que encontremos familias apropiadas para ellos. No quiero pedir ni un centavo a los padres que sinceramente quieren proporcionar el amor que se merecen a esos pequeños.

La chica asintió, estaba de acuerdo con la visión que tenía Trunks acerca del proyecto y ahora más que nunca se sentía comprometida para lograr llevarlo a cabo.

Después de degustar el té y de haber retomado el tema del proyecto, Trunks sugirió que quizá lo mejor era pausarlo debido a los problemas a los que se enfrentaban; mas que nada no quería arriesgar la vida de Mai ni de ninguno de los posibles donadores, por lo cual primero quería resolver el problema del asesino de su esposa.

Sin embargo Mai insistió y le confesó que tenía el presentimiento de que en realidad todo esto estaba ligado.

Al principio Trunks se sorprendió, pero al escuchar las razones de Mai para creerlo así supuso que las probabilidades de que tuviera razón eran altas.

Precipitosamente se levantó de su asiento y se volvió a colocar la capucha sobre su cabeza.

La mujer le preguntó ¿A donde iría? Y después de escuchar su respuesta se ofreció a acompañarle, armándose con sus confiables compañeras…

.

.

.

Así como la última vez el aire frío que cruzaba el solitario cementerio parecía acariciar los lilas de un lado a otro con cariño.

Mai le esperaba a una corta distancia para darle tiempo al muchacho a hacer lo que tuviese que hacer.

Entre susurros le hablaba a la tumba y finalmente se agachó a recoger lo que le pertenecía, lo que nunca debió haber dejado, ni siquiera por su noble acción.

Desencapsuló su espada, portó la funda en su espalda y colocó la filosa hoja frente a sus ojos azules llenos de furia, en su mente la venganza se hacía presente con la finalidad de tratar de curar al herido corazón del guerrero.

Finalmente en un majestuoso movimiento hizo girar su arma en el aire dando un par de volteretas; inclinó su cuerpo a un costado y en cuestión de segundos la espada cayó justo en la funda roja haciendo un distinguible sonido.

Al verlo, Mai quedó anonadada, su mirada y sus movimientos eran distintos y aunque seguía siendo el mismo Trunks, el porte que presentaba ahora no era otro más que el de un guerrero. Mai sonrió pensando en el recuerdo, hilando los cabos sueltos. La persona que tenía enfrente era el complemento de los tres…

 _El guerrero dorado,_

 _el saiyajin,_

 _el verdadero Trunks Brief._

 **Notas de la autora:  
**

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, me emocione muchisimo al escribir este capitulo más que nada por los momentos Trumai me divirtieron bastante, espero que a ustedes también. Y espero no haberlos hartado con los flashback pero creo que eran necesarios para darle mas bases a la historia.

En este tema toco temas delicados sin embargo, lo hago con mucho respeto.

Y pues ya saben me encantaría saber que les ha parecido la historia :).

 **Kuraudea:** Como siempre mil gracias por tu apoyo y me emociona mucho leer tus reviews por que primero eres una maestraza y en segunda por que se que quieres mucho a los personajes de esta historia y el saber que te gusta me hace muy muy feliz. Hay yo tambien me lo imagine bn papi con ese traje y pues si ya veremos por que tanta desgracia y a partir de que, hay un pequeño detonador de todo ;). Gracias Big Mama.

 **Maria Enriqueta:** Muchas gracias por seguir del otro lado , ¿sabes tmbn es uno de mis villanos favoritos? creo que Liam Raven tiene su encanto jeje. Y mira a Mai la voy vistiendo de diferentes manera :P

 **Aconito:** Me emociona mucho saber que me sigues leyendo :D. Espero que este fic intrigoso te siga gustando, quiza este capi fue de mucha explicación pero los siguientes veras que habra mas romace :) te agradezci mucho el leer hasta aqui.

Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, les comento q me estoy esforzando por ser mas constante en mis actualizaciones para terminarlo pronto.

Les envio un cariñoso saludo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Con el tiempo todo se descubre: las mentiras más ocultas, las razones más ciertas y las personas más falsas"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La tranquilidad de esa mañana opacaba la tormentosa noche anterior, pues cualquiera hubiese pensado que esa estripitosa tormenta jamás existió.

La escarcha comenzaba derretirse sobre las hojas de los árboles, al tiempo que algunas aves despertaban y comenzaban a salir de sus escondites, trinaban felizmente haciendo presencia en el silencio el cual se veía interrumpido por el rugir de una motocicleta que abría camino a su paso.

El viento revoloteaba los largos azabaches hacia el Este mientras con sus manos se aferraba al dorso del azul que manejaba a gran velocidad rumbo a la Corporación Cápsula.

Las calles se encontraban solitarias pues las escuelas y los trabajos habían sido suspendidos por seguridad de los ciudadanos, tratando de evitar futuros accidentes.

Una vez llegaron a su destino el sonido del motor en marcha hizo aviso a la científica sobre la llegada de su visitante. Con el corazón lleno de emoción se asomó por la ventana de la cocina para confirmar sus sospechas, fue entonces que observó al par de jóvenes y llena de curiosidad no los perdía de vista.

Trunks le tendía la mano a Mai para ayudarle a bajar de la motocicleta y al momento de que sus manos hicieron contacto un rubor en las mejillas de ambos se hizo presente, detalle que la madre no pasó por alto.

Bulma sonrió por la escena, sus instintos le murmuraban al oído un sinfín de buenas posibilidades y la escena le provocaba ternura pues desde el día en que comenzaron la búsqueda de donadores para su causa, a Trunks se le veía más animado y la científica suponía que mucho tenía que ver con la agradable compañía que su hijo tenía.

Al verlos dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera, justamente en dirección de la cocina, Bulma cerró la cortina y se sentó en el desayunador abriendo una revista de ciencias, ojeándola tranquilamente, pretendiendo que no se había percatado de su llegada.

—Madre—se anunció el joven entrando por la puerta.

—Cariño, qué bueno que llegas— contestó la mujer con amplia sonrisa —Buenos días, Mai— se dirigió a la acompañante de su hijo, la cual sonrojada contestó el saludo con una leve reverencia.

—Qué bueno verlos por aquí ¿Ya desayunaron? — preguntaba al tiempo que su hijo le daba un beso en la mejilla y el joven negó con la cabeza.

—Madre, tenemos que hablar— el muchacho lo decía en serio con el ceño fruncido guiándola hacia la silla.

La mujer dirigió una mirada llena de preocupación hacia la azabache, la cual asentía con la cabeza.

Entonces Trunks le platicó lo que había sucedido en ese par de semanas, detallando especialmente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, compartiendo con ella sus sospechas.

La mujer permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, analizaba la situación con la mirada enterrada en su taza de té, trataba de digerir lo que los jóvenes habían vivido y trataba de hilar las situaciones, sin embargo, no parecía encontrar alguna respuesta lógica.

—¿Quién? ¿Quién querría hacerle algo tan terrible a Ren? A… a cualquier persona— preguntó Bulma con el ceño fruncido —¿Y por qué seguirían acosándote de esa manera?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza —No lo sé, no lo entiendo.

En seguida el timbre de la puerta sonó de manera melodiosa, sin embargo, los tres dieron un brinco por la tensión que tenían encima.

El muchacho frunció su ceño y con su mano tras su espalda, tomaba el mango de su espada listo para desenfundarla en cualquier momento.

Por su parte Mai se levantó de su asiento, cargó su arma y siguió al azul dispuesta a cubrirle la espalda sobre cualquier peligro que le acechara.

Observó por un par de segundos a su visitante por la mirilla de la puerta…

Por su complexión dedujo que se trataba de una mujer, la cual se encontraba de espaldas; usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, abrigo corto color blanco y guardaba su cabello debajo de un gorro del mismo color que su abrigo. Su corazón latió de prisa y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, pues en un momento la imagen de su esposa se posó en su memoria luciendo un atuendo similar.

Se petrificó un par de segundos pero, al momento en que la chica mostró su rostro entonces regresó a la realidad.

Tragó grueso, se sentía bastante absurdo por tan siquiera pensar en que Ren podía estar viva. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y abrió la puerta repentinamente.

—¿R-Risa?— preguntó aun con cierta duda y sorpresa.

—¡Trunks! — le abrazó efusivamente.

El muchacho quedó perplejo pues en su abrazo percibió el aroma del mismo perfume que usaba su mujer. Se sentía desconcertado pues no entendía la razón por la cual sus sentidos parecían confundir a Risa con Ren.  
Estoy perdiendo la cabeza Se repetía al instante que Bulma se acercaba a la puerta.

—¿Todo bien, cariño?

—¡Bulma!— ahora abrazó efusivamente a la mencionada; mientras Mai observaba sus movimientos.

Al confirmar de quien se trataba guardó su arma mientras la pelirrosa parpadeaba al reconocerla.

—¿Mai?…

—Veo que ya se conocen— sonrió Bulma —Mai nos está haciendo el favor de ayudarnos con un proyecto de Trunks— afirmó Bulma invitándola a pasar mientras Risa se quitaba el abrigo, el gorro y con una mirada llena de malicia se los entregó a Mai para que los pusiera en el perchero. Enseguida se prendió del brazo del guerrero y caminaron hacia la cocina mientras la azabache resoplaba por las típicas enfadosas actitudes de la pelirrosa.

Después de dejar las cosas sobre el sillón les siguió hacia la cocina.

—Linda ¿A qué debemos tu visita? — preguntó con amabilidad la peliazul mientras Trunks le extendía la silla a la chica para que tomase asiento.

—Pues primero para saber cómo estaban— hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó dirigiéndose al joven —No has contestado mis mensajes Trunks, la verdad estaba muy preocupada, la última vez que supe de ti fue ese terrible día en la fundación. Pensé que quizá necesitarías platicar con alguien al respecto. —Mai rodó los ojos…

—Lo siento Risa— se disculpó el muchacho —he tenido días muy complicados.

—Pero, sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿Verdad? — colocó su mano sobre la suya en la mesa poniéndolo incómodo.

Mai puso cara de enfado y Bulma sonrió por lo bajo; bien sabía que su hijo era popular entre las jovencitas y ahora que estaba disponible, esperaba que situaciones así volvieran a ser más frecuentes. Tratando de evitar que su hijo se incomodara se levantó para servir un poco de té a su visitante.

—S-Si Risa, gracias— contestó moviendo su mano por debajo de la mesa.

—Me alegra, ¿Sabes? Yo también me he sentido muy triste Trunks, la extraño mucho, era mi mejor amiga— sollozó bajando la mirada.

La azabache observaba con detenimiento cada una de sus actitudes, no tenía duda que esta mujer escondía sus verdaderas intenciones bajo la fachada de sufrir la misma pérdida.

—Entiendo— interrumpió Bulma —La verdad es que ha sido terrible para todos— dijo con tristeza en su voz. Y después de un corto silencio prosiguió —Pero no hay que ponernos así, dinos ¿Cómo va todo con la fundación? — preguntó tan directa cual flecha sorprendiendo a Mai y a Trunks.

La muchacha negó con la cabeza —A decir verdad no lo sé— miró sus rostros poco convencidos—No creerán que seguiría trabajando para alguien como Liam Raven después de lo que te hizo o ¿si? — Mai miró hacia otro lado pues al menos ella la creía capaz de hacer eso y más.

—Claro que no linda, sabemos bien que no te sentirías cómoda, solo que al ser tantos años la mano derecha de Ren pensamos que quizá él querría conservarte a toda costa.

—A decir verdad, la mayoría de los empleados renunciamos y bueno, yo aún no consigo un empleo— suspiró tras decir esto —Inclusive pensé en que quizá ustedes iniciarían una nueva fundación y quería saber si les gustaría que les prestara mis servicios.

Trunks en seguida dirigió su mirada hacia Mai pues bien se había dado cuenta desde el primer día en que las había visto reunidas que ese par no se llevaban en lo absoluto.

Mai tan solo apretó los labios pues bien entendía que no podía oponerse si es que Trunks considerara pertinente hacerla parte del equipo.

—Risa para serte honesto no planeamos crear una nueva fundación—el peliazul aclaró su garganta y continuó con su explicación —Mai y yo nos estamos enfocando en realizar el proyecto de "Una familia para todos" pero, eso es todo—

—Ya veo— contesto Risa dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la mencionada, mientras Mai le contestó frunciendo su ceño.

—Incluso en este momento tenemos en pausa el proyecto debido a algunas contingencias.

La muchacha bajó la mirada y entre sollozos se levantó de su asiento.

—Entiendo… disculpen mi atrevimiento por favor— finalizó mordiéndose los labios, gesto que era muy particular de la pelirroja desconcertando nuevamente al azul por completo.

—Aunque ¿Sabes Trunks? Quizá no sería una idea tan descabellada que Risa les ayude— comentó Bulma, la cual puso la barbilla sobre su mano analizando la situación. —Pues tiene mucha experiencia y quizá les pueda dar algunas ideas para poder mejorar en el tema de las donaciones.

A la chica le brillaban los ojos al tiempo que Bulma hablaba y asentía con la cabeza.

—Eso es verdad…— lo meditó un poco —solo danos un poco de tiempo Risa y me comunicaré contigo en cuanto reanudemos el proyecto, estamos cortos de presupuesto pero, por supuesto se te recompensará por tu ayuda— Mai lanzó un suspiro una vez que el muchacho expresó su decisión, ahora tendría que soportarla como compañera.

—Gracias Trunks, Bulma, no se arrepentirán— se levantó de su asiento —Bien, pues estaré esperando tu llamada, por ahora entonces me retiro, tengo que hacer algunos encargos pero, antes de que se me olvide— buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón un sobre y lo extendió sobre la mesa, parecía ser una invitación.

—Es un gran evento de caridad organizado por el banco de la capital del Este, el evento se realizará el próximo fin de semana y muchos inversionistas asistirán, me parece una buena oportunidad para conocer gente y hablarles sobre el proyecto— guiñó su ojo con coquetería hacia el muchacho.

—Fenomenal— expresó Bulma y después de una corta despedida a Mai, un abrazo para Bulma finalmente la pelirrosa plantó un beso sobre la mejilla del saiyajin y se marchó de la Corporación Cápsula.

.

.

.

Unas hora después.

—Vaya, si que se nos hizo tarde—expresó el peli azul mientras caminaban hacia el jardín después de haber compartido la cena con su madre.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, pues aunque había disfrutado de la velada se sentía en cierta forma fuera de lugar.

—Gracias por acompañarnos, Mai.

—No, no, gracias a ustedes por invitarme.

El muchacho sonrió ante la timidez de la chica.

—¿Sabes? Al menos me quedo más tranquilo de no ver rastro de ningún maleante alrededor.

—Es cierto, me alegra saber que Bulma se encuentra a salvo— de un momento a otro la faz de los jóvenes se torno serio. —¿Crees que el asesino desistió?— preguntó la chica con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos al tiempo que caminaba en el asfalto.

—Creo que no podemos confiarnos— negó el azul con la cabeza —Quizá solo esta buscando el momento adecuado. Me parece que se han esforzado por tratar de que todo parezca un accidente, por lo que creo que quizá expongo más a mi madre estando aquí. El tenerme de compañía es un riesgo— contestó observando hacia las estrellas del cielo.

—No digas eso, Trunks.

El joven sonrió—Me apena mucho en verdad haberte inmiscuido en todo esto— detuvo su camino y miró su rostro.

—No, tranquilo, no es tu culpa—Mai también detuvo su andar y se apenó al detectar una mirada llena de agradecimiento.

—Será mejor que te lleve a casa— comenzó a buscar su estuche de cápsulas.

—No es necesario, en verdad, vivo muy lejos.

—Vamos, me quedaré más tranquilo si te acompaño. Me gustaría asegurarme de que ningún rufián te espera en casa.

—Esta bien. Gracias— accedió la muchacha con una sonrisa y finalmente bajo el frío sereno de la noche se dirigieron al departamento de Mai.

.

.

.

A unas cuantas cuadras del departamento decidieron bajar para hacer un par de compras antes de llegar a casa de Mai.

La muchacha bajó de la motocicleta y estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo tratando de desentumecer los músculos de su espalda.

Frotó sus manos y con su boca exhalaba aire sobre estas para proporcionarse calor.

Desde la entrada de la tienda un apuesto muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel la observaba desde el cristal y al reconocerla sus ojos se transformaron en un par de corazones rosados.

—Es Mai— comenzó a babear, imaginándose asimismo en compañía de la azabache compartiendo un romántico picnic en el parque —Es tan linda— murmuró al recargarse sobre una estaca de cartones de cerveza que se encontraban casi al frente de la puerta del negocio.

El dueño, que era un hombre mayor, negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio Iori.

El muchacho salió de su trance una vez se dio cuenta que la chica venía acompañada. Y su corazón se rompió en pedazos al presenciar la siguiente escena.

—¿Tienes frío? — preguntó el azul con una cordial sonrisa. La azabache asintió y acto seguido Trunks le colocó alrededor de su cuello la bufanda que días atrás le había prestado. —Aquí tienes Mai, debes cubrirte o te enfermarás— sonrió con ternura y las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron.

—¿Entramos?

—S-Sí

Así ingresaron al establecimiento.

—Pero ¿Quién es ese? — Se preguntó el castaño mordiendo una hoja de papel.

Trunks tomó una canasta y Mai introducía algunos artículos básicos que le hacían falta, entre ellos huevos, leche, pan y mantequilla. Mientras tanto el castaño los seguía a hurtadillas con la intención de descifrar la relación que los jóvenes tenían.

La curiosidad le carcomía pues desde que la conocía no la había visto acompañada de algún chico. ¿Sería su novio?

—¡Iori! por favor atiende a la señorita Mai y a su acompañante. Anda date prisa— el dueño interrumpió los pensamientos del muchacho el cual al instante se puso detrás del mostrador dirigiéndole a Trunks una mirada de pocos amigos.

Mai observaba con extrañeza el diferente comportamiento que el muchachito tenía, pues usualmente era gentil.

—Buenas noches— dijo Trunks con amabilidad.

—Ni tan buenas— refunfuñó Iori sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos y colocando los artículos en la bolsa con enfado. —100 yens.

Mai de su cartera sacó el dinero pero, Trunks se le había adelantado ofreciéndole al muchacho su tarjeta.

—Ponlos en mi cuenta por favor.

El castaño con enfado negó su tarjeta y de su bolsillo sacó un par de billetes que traía, dejándolos perplejos.

—Nadie invita a mi chica más que yo— alzó su rostro con soberbia.

—Pero de que rayos hablas Iori— la azabache le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el muchacho clavara su nariz en el mostrador.

Al instante un estruendo se escuchó al quebrarse los vidrios del establecimiento por una lluvia de balas que iba de diestra a siniestra, estallando los productos de los anaqueles y causando un gran desastre.

El dueño y el castaño se refugiaron detrás del mostrador cubriendo sus cabezas mientras Trunks se agachó cubriendo a Mai con su cuerpo.

Una vez la balacera cesó el muchacho de ceño fruncido se levantó y corrió en busca de sus agresores.

—¿Mai? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó el castaño pero Mai sin contestar apretaba sus dientes al tiempo que desencapsulaba su rifle de largo alcance, finalmente asintió con su cabeza.

—¿Ustedes están bien?— ambos asintieron con el rostro desfigurado al ver el arma que Mai portaba y entonces la chica salió corriendo.

Miro hacia ambos lados de la acera y a lo lejos del lado izquierdo observó al azul corriendo a gran velocidad tras del auto negro.

"Trunks" murmuró, enmarcó su mirada y decidida a protegerlo subió a la motocicleta para darles alcance.

El moreno se ponía nervioso al ver por el retrovisor como el joven de cabello azul corría detrás de él de manera inhumana, apretó sus dientes al observar como brincaba sobre algunos autos estacionados y cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiese enfrente decidido a capturar a su agresor.

Mientras tanto, al conocer como la palma de su mano las calles de esa división de la capital, Mai tomó la decisión de tomar un atajo, en su mente predecía la probable escapatoria que el hombre del auto negro utilizaría, y con la finalidad de detenerlo se apresuró para encontrarle frente a frente.

Y así fue, mientras el hombre con desesperación trataba de manejar y disparar al guerrero que corría a su costado, el joven se daba prisa tratando proteger a los pocos peatones que se encontraban en su camino, fue entonces que el villano comprendió su punto débil, y fue así que con una macabra sonrisa comenzó a disparar a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente y entonces quizá distraerlo lo suficiente para perderlo de vista.

"Demonios" apretaba Trunks sus dientes.

Finalmente Mai dio una vuelta a la derecha y derrapando la motocicleta la estacionó junto de la acera, enseguida se paró justo en medio de la calle y tal como lo había pensando el auto negro se acercaba a esa intersección.

Pronto posicionó su arma y apuntaba directo a las llantas del auto, esperando a estar a la distancia precisa para alcanzar su objetivo.

"Mai" se preocupó el muchacho por la posición en la que se encontraba.

El hombre al mirar a Mai al frente suyo rió con locura, tratando de revivir el pasado pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

—Basta de juegos— susurró el saiyajin quien entonces levantó el vuelo.

La muchacha parecía predecir lo que el sujeto pretendía por lo que aunque sabía lo arriesgado que era, esperaba hasta el último momento para no fallar en su propósito.

Con precisión disparó reventando las llantas del sujeto y en seguida se abalanzó hacia un costado para quitarse del camino sin embargo, el auto seguía avanzando levantando chispas por la fricción de los rines con el suelo e inesperadamente otro conductor cruzaba tranquilamente la siguiente intersección.

—¡Chocarán!— exclamó Mai con gran preocupación.

Pero segundos antes de la inevitable coalición del cielo cayó el guerrero con su espada sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!— gritó el muchacho rebanando el cofre del auto por la mitad, los pistones del motor se detuvieron y por ende el auto no avanzó más.

Trunks se acercó al auto negro y con furia arranco la puerta del auto tomando al conductor por el cuello de su camisa, sentía su sangre guerrera hervir por poder encarar a su enemigo finalmente.

El conductor del otro auto al ver al guerrero apuntando su espada al cuello del hombre del vehículo negro huyó despavorido.

Mai se acercó a cierta distancia detrás de Trunks, en la cuál no intervenía pero escuchaba y estaba atenta a lo que sucedía.

—¿Por qué me sigues?— preguntó el muchacho con el ceño fruncido. El hombre temblaba al tiempo que de su chaqueta sacaba un arma y disparó en repetidas ocasiones al muchacho en el pecho. Las balas rebotaron ante sus ojos.

Su rostro se llenó de terror ante la imponente mirada del guerrero y entonces amenazante el azul acercó más la hoja de su espada hacia su cuello.

—No, no me mate Señor Brief— suplicó con temblorosa voz el fornido hombre que en más de una ocasión había asesinado a inocentes.

—Dime ¡Maldito! ¿Fuiste tú el que asesino a mi esposa?—

El hombre temblaba de miedo, temía contestar a esa pregunta.

—¡Dímelo!— exigió el saiyajin enterrando su puño en el estomago del asesino, el cual calló a sus pies arrastrándose de dolor, aspirando aire con desesperación.

—S-si pero, pero, fue un error, tergiversaron la información ¡Me dieron la orden equivocada!— el moreno permanecía con la mirada en el asfalto, recordando en su mente como había sucedido los verdaderos hechos esa noche en la que había cometido el peor error de su vida.

El azul abrió sus ojos de par en par

—¿Qué dices?— volvió a empuñarlo con violencia.

—Por favor, tengo familia Señor Brief. Perdóneme. Tenga piedad— murmuró entre sollozos.

¿Perdón? ¿Piedad?

Al guerrero le costó contener todo gramo de cordura para no aplastarlo entre sus manos.

—¿Para quién trabajas?¿Quién te dio esa orden? ¡Dime!

—Yo…Yo le diré todo, se lo dire todo, usted lo co…

Repentinamente el hombre dejó de hablar, un chasquido de sangre salpicó el rostro del viudo. Alguien le había disparado a una larga distancia, asesinando al hombre que se desvanecía sobre su cuerpo y le arrebataba la oportunidad de saber la verdad, le arrebataba su venganza.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos de par en par, miró hacia todos lados buscando al culpable.

Mai estaba sorprendida y apuntaba su arma hacia sus alrededores buscando con la mira al misterioso agresor.

—¡Maldición!— gritaba Trunks al no poder discernir la presencia del asesino de entre la gente común descargando su frustración con un golpe que quebrantó el suelo.

.

.

.

Después de lo sucedido Trunks acompañaba a Mai hasta su departamento. En el camino no se habían dicho ni una palabra, lo que acababa de suceder había sido demasiado repentino.

Con las cabezas bajas finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta que por suerte estaba bien cerrada.

—Trunks, si gustas puedes asearte en mi casa— dijo Mai haciendo referencia a las manchas de sangre en su rostro y en su ropa.

El muchacho asintió con la mirada casi perdida.

Mai lo guió hasta el baño y le templó el agua para que se diera un baño, le ofreció un par de toallas limpias y una bata blanca extra que usaba rara vez.

En cuanto el muchacho se metió a la ducha, la azabache metió sus ropas en la lavadora y entre sus cajones busco la playera blanca más grande que tenía sin embargo, pensaba que quizá el muchacho no se sentiría cómodo, por lo que llena de timidez solicitó ayuda a su vecina, una señora mayor que gustosa le prestó una playera y un pants que le pertenecían a su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Trunks bajo el agua de la regadera no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro del asesino de su esposa. Lo había tenido en sus manos y lleno de impotencia derramó un par de lágrimas por no haber sido capaz de proteger a su amada.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un lujoso apartamento en la capital del Oeste.

—Ya te había dicho que no me gusta que tomes decisiones sin mi consentimiento— Los ojos celestes se enterraban como puñaladas en su interlocutora al tiempo que se desajustaba la corbata.

—Pues ya te lo dije, no contestabas el teléfono y si no es por mí ahora mismo Trunks sabría toda la verdad. Y que yo sepa querido…— dio un sorbo a su copa de vino —No son los planes que tu tienes— La mujer se acercó con coquetería acariciándole el rostro y recogiendo uno de sus mechones rubios hacia atrás.

—Hueles exquisito, Liam— le murmuró a su oido con su voz cargada de seducción.

El mencionado la miró con recelo y alejó las féminas manos de su rostro.

—Vamos Liam no seas tan aburrido— le decía haciendo un puchero.

—¿Aún estas enojado por la tonta de Ren?

El rubio frunció el ceño pero, evitó la pregunta sirviéndose un costoso whisky en las rocas mientras la muchacha le seguía por el apartamento hasta que el muchacho se sentó en el costoso sofá de piel color negro.

Ella, se sentó sobre sus piernas soltando su cabello rosado sobre sus hombros y espalda.

—¿Sabes Liam? A veces pienso que si te gustaba de verdad— el hombre siseó.

—Sobre todo cuando me pides que aparente ser ella en la cama— introdujo sus manos dentro de su camisa —No me mires así, Liam— decía imitando el tono de voz de la pelirroja y mordiéndose los labios con timidez.

El joven la aprisionó por su cintura, la besó frenéticamente, detectando el aroma del perfume delicado que impregnaba en su piel, haciéndole recordar a la mujer que había deseado, que tanto había codiciado.

La pelirrosa comenzaba a quitarle la camisa pero una vez recordando su desobediencia la detuvo por las manos y luego la empujó hacia un lado del sofá.

—Déjame en paz Risa. No estoy de humor— se levantó del sofá y se abrochó la camisa dio un sorbo a su bebida y se alejó de ella, mientras la mujer reía con burla y lo siguió hasta su habitación…

 **Notas de la autora.**

Bueno pues ya llegamos hasta aquí y les agradezco mucho por haber leído hasta este párrafo, quiero decirles que me siento muy agradecida por los lindos comentarios que me han enviado, y por los mensajes privados que he recibido acerca de este fanfic.

En cuanto a Iori no se preocupen es solo un personaje de relleno es solo que me pareció interesante el hecho de enfatizar que pues Mai tmbn tiene sus pretendientes jejeje y pues ya saben se me hizo lindo y también la escena que vio aunque le rompió el corazón es mas que nada por q a los ojos de los demás Mai y Trunks se ven como una pareja :).

Bueno que más, pues ya salió el peine de lo que en realidad pasó, espero que se haya entendido bien y ya saben si quedan dudas preguntenme, por favor con confianza. También si tienen alguna sugerencia háganme saber.

Por otro lado quisiera compartirles que Evelyn Cotrina, dulcemente hizo un fanart para este fanfic y lo voy a poner como portada para que lo vean. Es hermoso en verdad es su interpretación de Ren y Trunks que a mi parecer me parece muy acertada. Los amé. Muchas gracias por esa caricia linda.

Y bueno pues muchas gracias por dejarme sus comentarios…

Kuraudea: Big mama! espero que no me repruebes con este capitulo jajaja y espero que te haya gustado, sé que haz andado muy ocupada y en verdad agradezco infinitamente que te tomes el tiempo de leerme y de corregirme, así que ya sabes soy toda ojos jeje solo espero que no haya muchos tomatazos. En cuanto a lo de la puerta finalmente el portero si lo arregló, pero esa escena te la debo a ti por que me inspire en una imagen que precisamente tu me mandaste. Bueno pues ya sabes linda espero tus comentarios :D

Maria Enriqueta: Me da mucho gusto saber que sigues por aquí y pues ya te cumplí ya salió Liam jajaja. Que por cierto quien quiera saber como me lo imagino me pregunta y yo le mando fotito del Liam ideal jeje.

Aconito: Me encanta que me sigas leyendo en verdad mil gracias, creo que en este capítulo se resolvieron muchas dudas y pues lo que viene va a ser algo de melodrama jeje pero claro que también mucho romance y tengo muy presente lo del lemon, ya sabes que soy tímida para esas cosas pero yo creo que si me animare en un futuro.

Mil gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí.

Les mando besos de cerecita.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

.

.

.

 _"El ser humano puede soportar una semana de sed, dos semanas de hambre, muchos años sin techo, pero no puede soportar la soledad"_

 _—Paulo Coelho_

 _._

 _._

 _._

En medio del vapor de la ducha caliente, Trunks cerró las llaves del agua, enredó una toalla en la parte baja de su cintura y caminó hacia el espejo ovalado del baño, el espeso vapor cubría su reflejo .

El muchacho se recargó en el lavabo sosteniéndolo con sus manos e inclinando su cabeza hacia adelante mientras respiraba pesadamente; perdido en sus pensamientos dejaba que de sus cabellos escurrieran gotas de agua hacia sus brazos y a lo largo de su espalda.

Aún no digería del todo lo que acababa de suceder, de un momento a otro la muerte de su esposa había pasado de ser un suceso accidentado a ser un premeditado asesinato a sangre fría y lo peor de todo era que había tenido al responsable de su pena en sus manos.

Recordando como el hombre le prometía confesarle todo antes de su muerte rechinaba sus dientes y enarcaba sus cejas.

—¡Maldición!— golpeó el lavabo con la palma de su mano, haciendo que se tambaleara de un lado al otro, el muchacho lo sostuvo para evitar que se cayera y se rompiera en pedazos.

Advirtió entonces que aunque se encontraba lleno de frustración, no era el momento ni el lugar para descargarse.

Miró hacia su derecha buscando por su vestimenta pero, encima de la pequeña repisa solo encontró una playera negra y un pants grises.

—Mai— susurró su nombre recordando la valerosa hazaña de la joven y su hospitalidad.

Con el recuerdo en mente sentía que su deber como hombre era proteger a esa joven del peligro innecesario al que la había expuesto.

Se sintió mal por haber estado tan ensimismado que prácticamente había perdido la noción del espacio y tiempo; se vistió apresurado y al salir del baño, Mai lo esperaba sentada junto a la barra de la cocina. Le había preparado un sandwich y un vaso con leche tibia, supuso que sería algo que le ayudaría a dormir después de tan brutal noche.

—Trunks, tu ropa esta en la secadora, estará lista en unos minutos— le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, se había propuesto evitar ponerlo incomodo hablando de lo que acababa de suceder pero, el muchacho agradeció con voz un tanto apagada.

—¿Tienes hambre?— preguntó la azabache pero al darse cuenta que se observaba un tanto desanimado se arrepintió de su idea.

—Discúlpame Trunks no quería ser insensata—agachó la cabeza apenada.

—No digas eso, Mai— se sentó al frente suyo y comenzó mordisquear su sandwich —Quizá te parezca extraño pero, si tengo hambre— tomó su comida con ambas manos —Gracias— sonrió ligeramente y Mai le imitó comiendo su emparedado.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, tan sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los vasos al ser puestos sobre la mesa y un rítmico sonido provocado por sus dientes al masticar; el silencio era un tanto abrumador y ambos pensaban en distintas formas de romperlo pero cualquier tema parecía un tanto imprudente.

Por la mente de la muchacha rondaba la idea de pedirle que descansara en su casa pero le apenaba en demasía sugerirlo, no quería que él joven Brief mal interpretara las cosas y entonces arruinara la pequeña amistad que comenzaba.

—Lo que hiciste Mai fue un acto lleno de valentía— finalmente fue él, el que quebrantó el silencio, la mirada azul era directa y profunda como si analizará cada movimiento y expresión de su interlocutora.

La muchacha se ruborizó por el comentario.

—Y también demasiado imprudente, Mai. No debiste arriesgarte de esa manera— le reprendió con severidad.

—Es que yo...— levantó la mirada hacia el azul, el cual mantenía su rostro serio —yo solo quería ayudarte— volvió a bajar la mirada y apretó la tela de sus pantalones en sus manos.

—¿Por qué Mai? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?— al observar la reacción de la chica suavizó el tono de su voz y la expresión de su rostro.

La muchacha se sorprendió por la pregunta y no sabía con certeza qué contestar sin embargo contestó desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Porque creo que eres un buen hombre y que Ren era una buena mujer simplemente no se merecen tanta injusticia. Creo que lo haría por cualquier persona porque...porque es lo correcto Trunks.

Y con esta breve explicación lo desarmó por completo y su mente le hizo viajar por el tiempo en un momento...

.

.

.

 _—¡Es increíble! Trunks— dijo la muchacha con enormes ojos brillantes._

 _—En cuanto vio a la chica en aprietos sin pensarlos dos veces la defendió, enfrentándose a un tipo del doble de su tamaño. Lo enfrentó sin temor, ni siquiera le tembló la mano al apuntarle con su arma— explicaba con el control del televisor en sus manos imitando a la heroína enfrentar a su adversario._

 _—Vaya, entonces debe ser una mujer muy fuerte— con velocidad y un par de suaves movimientos la desarmó y la hizo caer a sus brazos inclinándole hacia el suelo, sosteniéndole por la cintura. Ambos inicialmente rieron, sin embargo la sonrisa en la pelirroja se desvaneció en cuanto el muchacho se acercó para dedicarle un beso, desviando ligeramente el rostro lo rechazaba como últimamente en ocasiones lo hacía y los azules se entristecieron._

 _—¿Sucede algo, Ren?— preguntó enderezando su postura._

 _La muchacha solo negó con la cabeza y acarició su rostro tratando de aparentar que no pasaba un trago amargo sin embargo, por más que el joven trataba de encontrarse con su mirada, ella la desviaba hacia el suelo._

 _—¿Sabes Trunks? la admiro demasiado, quisiera poder ser tan fuerte y valiente como ella— susurró casi para si ._

 _—Ya lo eres— trató de animarle levantando su barbilla con suavidad logrando hacer contacto con los celestes que sin comprender la razón los veía vibrar aguantando el llanto._

 _—No, no todos tenemos lo que los héroes como ustedes poseen— negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una desdibujada sonrisa._

 _—¿A qué te refieres?_

 _—La resistencia, la sed de justicia, esa generosidad como la tuya que hace que pongas el bienestar de otros por encima del tuyo— finalmente sonrió con sinceridad al hablar de sus cualidades y después de un sentido suspiro continuó — el simple hecho de querer ayudar a los demás por que es lo correcto, todo eso es… es admirable._

.

.

.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza tratado de dispersar sus pensamientos del pasado y concentrarse en el presente.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche y finalmente se animó a expresar su preocupación.

— Espero que no te moleste lo que quiero proponerte Mai, ni tampoco quisiera causarte ningún inconveniente pero, estoy preocupado por tu bienestar— movía su pie derecho sobre la barra del banquillo con nerviosismo.

— Tengo la certeza que nos han seguido a ambos más de una vez y no me gustaría dejarte sola en una situación así.

— ¿Me permitirías quedarme esta noche?— Preguntó tímido y la muchacha se sonrojó provocando que a él también le ardiera el rostro de vergüenza.

— D-disculpa mi atrevimiento, Mai. En verdad, no- no lo tomes como una falta de respeto o un intento de mi parte para aprovecharme de la situación.

— No, no, a decir verdad me daba mucha pena pedirte lo mismo, no me gustaría que estuvieses solo después de lo qué pasó— se levantó de su asiento y recogió los platos sucios —Prepararé la habitación para que te quedes en ella; yo dormiré en el sofá .

— N-no—negó con la cabeza—Por favor, no es necesario, Mai— se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al sillón — Yo puedo quedarme en el sofá, en serio no te molestes.

La azabache asintió con la cabeza y entonces se dirigió a su habitación para traer un par de cobijas y una almohada extra; a su vez Trunks se colocaba un cojín detrás de su cabeza y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho dispuesto a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

— Aquí tienes Trunks— la mujer le entregó todo y ambos se sonrieron con amabilidad.

— Que pases buena noche, si algo se te ofrece de la cocina por favor no dudes en tomarlo, siéntete como en tu casa.

— Gracias Mai, que pases buena noche.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

La azabache abrió los ojos, aún estaba con una faz adormilada. Pero al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior se levantó de golpe.

Recordando que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Trunks para el desayuno, escogió un par de prendas limpias y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha con la idea de alistarse para comprar algunos bocadillos.

En el camino percibió que el Brief aun dormía por lo que de puntitas pasó por detrás del sillón y con precaución cerró la puerta del baño. Puso el seguro de la puerta por eso de las dudas y se metió a la ducha.

Al pasar un rato alguien llamaba a la puerta con insistencia provocando que el muchacho se despertara apesadumbrado.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! sonaba el timbre una y otra vez.

El azul se incorporó en el sillón y largó un bostezo al tiempo que frotaba su ojo izquierdo con la mano.

¡Knoc, knock!

— ¡Voy!— dijo el muchacho sin mucho pensar, aún desubicado y adormilado caminó hacia la puerta descalzo.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! volvió a sonar.

El joven con sus cabellos azules alborotados abrió la puerta mientras se tallaba el ojo derecho.

— ¿Sí?— preguntó sin reconocer al chico que los había atendido la noche anterior en la tienda, el cual lo veía con cara de espanto.

— ¿TÚÚÚÚÚ?— le señaló dándose un sentón en el suelo por la sorpresa pero rápidamente se incorporó y se acercó al rostro aún adormilado del azul.

— ¿Qué haces a estas horas en casa de Mai?—preguntó enseñando sus dientes.

— ¿Eh?— el muchacho aun no despertaba por completo.

— No me digas que…. TE QUEDASTE A DORMIR CON ELLA…— lo miró de pies a cabeza y en su mano izquierda percibió la argolla de matrimonio que portaba — ¡Y ERES CASADO! ¡MALDITO!— El joven abrió sus ojos azules de par en par despertando por completo tras el mal entendido mientras el de ojos color miel lo empuñaba de su playera.

—¡Iori! — le reprendió Mai y el muchacho lo soltó de inmediato.

— Yo me encargo, Trunks— indicó Mai quien al escuchar los gritos se había apresurado hacia la entrada, el peliazul asintió con la cabeza y entró al departamento mientras Mai cerraba la puerta tras de si.

— Mai— el muchacho puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros — No sé que ha dicho él para convencerte pero, Mai por favor no le creas nada. Se está aprovechando de tu inocencia— le miró con los ojos desbordando cascadas de lágrimas.

— Mai, si tu me lo permites, yo…— la tomó por ambas manos — Yo no tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero, puedo ofrecerte todo mi amor, mi respeto, siempre serás la única persona en mi vida, no es necesario que te quedes con las sobras de…

— No es lo que piensas— le dio un zape en la cabeza y luego se cruzó de brazos y estrechó su mirada.

— ¿Ah no?

— Noooo es solo un amigo al que estoy ayudando y…— el muchacho asentía con la cabeza al escuchar la explicación de la azabache — No debería darte explicaciones pero, tu sí ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—

— Bueno yo… yo quise traerte tus compras de anoche y traerte víveres extra para la tormenta de nieve que viene.

—¿Tormenta dices?… — le entregó una cápsula en sus manos, Mai la guardó en su bolsillo.

— Y también vine a ver cómo te encontrabas, estaba preocupado por ti, Mai, por lo que sucedió anoche, supongo que lo que todo tiene que ver con tu amigo— cerró los ojos con un gesto de sabelotodo

— Eso es algo reservado Iori, y te recomiendo que no te entrometas.

— Pero Mai.

— Pero nada. Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, nos vemos luego— entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Mai — dijo el muchacho casi para si, mientras Mai lo miraba alejándose a través de la mirilla.

El muchacho con sus manos en los bolsillos se retiraba del lugar y al caminar pateó un bote de basura en el pasillo.

Mai largó un suspiro recargando su espalda en la puerta.

— ¿Todo bien, Mai?— preguntó el azul quien ya se había cambiado sus ropas y se ponía su chaqueta azul.

— ¿Eh?… S-sí— asintió con la cabeza.

— Discúlpame no quería ocasionarte problemas con tu novio, si prefieres yo puedo hablar con él y explicarle.

— ¡¿M-mi novio?!— la muchacha se enrojeció por el comentario — ¡No, no, no!— movía sus manos de un lado al otro —Él no es mi novio— decía con una gota de sudor en su frente — Es solo un amigo que…

— Ah, entonces un pretendiente— le sonrió con gentileza y a Mai se le enardecieron las mejillas.

— No, bueno no sé, yo nunca le he dado pie a nada, inclusive lo he rechazado un par de veces. Pero aún así él…— miraba hacia el costado frunciendo sus cejas mientras Trunks levantaba la suya tratando de entender lo que la chica decía. —Es una buena persona, por favor disculpa su comportamiento infantil— se dispensaba haciendo una reverencia.

—No te preocupes, Mai. No pasa nada— y al instante el gruñido de su estomago interrumpió la conversación.

Mai cubrió su risa con su mano y sacó la cápsula que traía en su bolsillo.

Entre una más amenizada plática tomaron su desayuno y sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasó de prisa, por la ventana se apreciaba una leve nevada que al paso del tiempo se convirtió en una poderosa tormenta…

.

.

.

 _"Cerca de 6,000 vuelos han sido suspendidos en precaución ante la llegada de la tormenta de nieve. Los aeropuertos internacionales más afectados son los de la Capital del Norte y la Capital de Oeste"._

Ambos veían las noticias en la televisión tras sentir el drástico cambio de temperatura y al recordar lo que Iori había comentado observaron por la ventana que la nieve caía con mayor intensidad.

 _"La tormenta conlleva un "riesgo mortal", dijo la oficina del servicio meteorológico próxima a la Capital del Oeste pidiendo a la gente que se ponga a salvo._

 _Además, el pronóstico prevé hasta 11 pulgadas (30 centímetros) de nieve y vientos de más de 50 millas por hora (80 km/h) por los que solicitamos a todos los ciudadanos evitar salir en las próxima 48 horas si no es necesario…"_

—Vaya, la tormenta llegó de la nada — decía el muchacho al tiempo que sus dientes castañeaban por el frío.

—Lo lamento Trunks, mi calefacción tarda un poco en llegar a la temperatura deseada— decía la muchacha subiendo la temperatura en el termostato.

—No te preocupes Mai, no es tan terrible como caer en un río congelado — ambos rieron con complicidad.

Entonces Trunks se esforzó por ayudarle a preparar su departamento en contra de la tormenta, colocaban plásticos para cubrir las ventanas y tratar de evitar que se colara el frío por las hendiduras. Abrían los grifos del agua en un hilo para evitar que estos se congelaran, se aseguraban del buen funcionamiento del calefactor, inclusive prepararon un par de velas, mantas y linternas en caso de perder electricidad…

.

.

.

—Si madre, me alegra — decía el saiyajin vía telefónica. —Sí, sí te lo prometo. Tu también cuídate, cualquier cosa me llamas. Yo también te amo, adiós — cortó la llamada y suspiró.

—¿Bulma está bien? — preguntó Mai tras haber escuchado al joven hablar por teléfono con la peliazul.

El joven asintió con la cabeza —Sí, todo está en orden en la Corporación Cápsula.

—Me alegra —dijo Mai con una sonrisa.

El muchacho también sonrió tratando de esconder detrás de ese gesto su preocupación. Su madre le preocupaba pero, sinceramente en estos momentos se preocupaba más por Mai. ese gesto de preocupación. La Corporación Cápsula tenía mejores condiciones gracias a su tecnología que el departamento de la chica.

Ciertamente pensó en que quizá lo mejor sería llevar a Mai a casa con su madre pero las condiciones meteorológicas no se lo permitirían, no la expondría nuevamente a congelarse en el frío como hacía varios días; recordó cómo la muchacha casi contraía y temía que las condiciones del hogar de Mai no eran las mejores para soportar una tormenta como la que se aproximaba sin embargo, no hacia tal comentario pues no quería ofenderla.

—Parece ser que no podré ir a casa — dijo el guerrero con timidez —Te agradezco Mai que me permitas alojarme nuevamente en tu casa.

—Para nada Trunks, puedes quedarte el tiempo que sea necesario, me sirves de compañía — Decía la muchacha que abrazaba un cojín al tiempo que dirigía la vista hacia el televisor justo cuando terminaba una de sus novelas favoritas.

El joven sonrió con empatía pues bien al observar a su alrededor podría percatarse de que la heroína de la Capital del Oeste ciertamente era una mujer muy solitaria, vivía con los utensilios básicos en prácticamente todos los aspectos.

El departamento era pequeño, de una sola habitación, un baño, la cocineta con una estufa eléctrica, el fregadero, microondas y el refrigerador; una barra dividía la cocina de la sala de televisión.

La sala consistía en tan solo un sillón azul marino con una pequeña mesa esquinera que soportaba una lámpara, una televisión pequeña de pantalla plana que estaba sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa de centro; las paredes eran de color blanco y los pisos eran de madera.

Había un poco de desorden debido a que la muchacha no pasaba gran tiempo en casa. Ciertamente no parecía tener visitantes, le recordaba a su propio departamento hacia una par de años cuando se independizó por primera vez y era soltero. Sonriendo por el recuerdo se llenó de empatía por ella y no la juzgaba puesto que su propio hogar lucía mucho mas desordenado gracias a su estado anímico.

Al seguir observando el sitio, realizó que habían pocas piezas de arte decorando el lugar, más bien se trataba de algunas fotografías de algunos bellos paisajes pero lo más interesante era que, por ningún lado encontró alguna foto de la familia de Mai. Tan solo había una pequeña fotografía en una de las paredes del pasillo en donde la azabache posaba con un hombrecillo de color azul y un perro.

—¿Quieres ver una película, Trunks?

—S-Sí esta bien — dijo el muchacho saliendo de sus pensamientos.

La chica recomendó una película de acción y preparó un platón de palomitas con mantequilla para ambos. De ahí continuaron con una película de comedia con la que desataron las risas por la trama. Al terminar de ver por último una película de terror finalmente decidieron cambiar de actividad.

De una cápsula el joven Brief sacó su consola de videojuegos y como un par de jóvenes adolescentes jugaban en el sillón al tiempo que el televisor les iluminaba sus sonrientes rostros.

"Mario Kart" era el juego predilecto de Trunks, y lo estaba disfrutando bastante pues los gestos que provocaban en Mai, que al estar concentrada en el juego movía todo su cuerpo como si estuviera en el vehículo, le provocaban una divertida sonrisa.

—Mai, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—Sí — la muchacha ahora jugaba un videojuego de batallas.

—¿Dónde está tu familia? — preguntó sin rodeos.

Mai continuó su juego moviendo a su personaje dando saltos por todos lados para evitar los ataques del personaje que dirigía Trunks.

—Sinceramente no lo sé — contestó la chica comenzando a atacar al personaje del muchacho al tiempo que apretaba los botones sin la más remota idea de lo que hacía sin embargo, funcionó pues le estaba ganando.

—K.O. — decía la pantalla mientras su personaje brincaba de alegría y ella sonrió con satisfacción pero, al reconocer la mirada de consternación en Trunks suspiró y comprendió que el joven esperaba más información.

—La verdad Trunks es que nunca los conocí, me abandonaron en una casa hogar al poco tiempo que nací. Sin embargo conservo el apellido, "Mizuiro" — sonrió un tanto orgullosa—Descubrí los nombres de mis padres y el apellido de mi familia una tarde que di un vistazo a mi expediente a escondidas de la administradora, quise conservarlo pensando que quizá en algún momento los encontraría o regresaran por mi pero, nunca regresaron ni tampoco los encontré — dijo dejando el control a un lado.

—Mai — susurró el muchacho con aflicción.

—Asi es Trunks, yo era una de esas niñas a las que tu buscas ayudar — le sonrió tratando de mitigar la conversación.—Sé lo que es vivir en esos lugares, por eso es que tu proyecto se ganó mi estima en primera instancia.

—Entiendo — dijo el muchacho comprendiendo ahora la razón por la cual le dedicaba tanto a su causa e imaginándose a una pequeña Mai viviendo en las mismas condiciones que Maki y Haru en aquel horrible orfanato.

—Pero no pongas esa cara Trunks, eso ya fue hace muchos años créeme ya no me afecta — comentó al ver un rostro un tanto afligido —Yo me escape de ese lugar a los 10 años y afortunadamente conocí a una buena mujer que me ofreció techo y comida, su nombre era Ami; ya era una mujer mayor, soltera y sin hijos, por lo que nos hacíamos buena compañía. — suspiró mientras lindas imágenes de esa etapa de su vida se posaban en su memoria —Desafortunadamente a los tres años enfermó y murió pero, antes me dio el mejor regalo del mundo, me ayudó a entrar a una escuela militar para adolescentes — le brillaron los ojos al decirlo —Creo que sin su ayuda no sé que habría sido de mí, le estoy tan agradecida. Al graduarme de la escuela militar me asignaron para trabajar en un enorme palacio ubicado en el desierto del Diablo y fue ahí donde conocí a mis dos mejores amigos Pilaf y Shu.

Trunks supuso que se refería al par de la foto pues la emoción en la voz y el rostro de Mai eran suficiente como para suponerlo —¿Te visitan seguido Mai?

Y la emoción en el rostro de la chica se apagó.

—No, ellos no sobrevivieron a los ataques de los androides — bajó por un momento la mirada.

—Lo lamento — dijo el guerrero con un tono de voz que proyectaba cierta culpa y la heroína lo percibió también en sus ojos; él, el mismísimo guerrero dorado, se echaba la culpa por las personas que no había podido salvar y eso era lo menos que Mai quería… —

—¿Jugamos una vez más? — preguntó un tanto tímida.

—¿Te gustó? — sonrió el muchacho con satisfacción.

Y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, pero te advierto que esta vez no te dejaré ganar — se miraron por el rabillo de sus ojos y luego rieron en complicidad.

Y así se acompañaban, se conocían y disfrutaban de la velada en medio de una tormenta de nieve que inesperadamente había acercado a un par de corazones desolados.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaban y la temperatura descendía; los muchachos habían pasado de los videojuegos a un juego de cartas en los que parecía que el azul tenía la mejor de las suertes.

—Flor Imperial — decía el muchacho con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por ser la 5a. vez consecutiva que ganaba.

—¡No te creo! ¿Estás seguro que no tienes algunas cartas bajo la manga? — preguntó Mai revisando con su vista las muñecas del muchacho.

En ese instante la tormenta invernal provocó que las luces tintinearan un par de veces hasta que quedaron en completa oscuridad.

—Iré por las linternas — dijo Mai y Trunks asintió con su cabeza.

—Yo revisaré la caja de electricidad.

Al reencontrarse en medio de la oscuridad la muchacha encendió un par de veladoras para proporcionarse un poco de calor pues ciertamente el calentador eléctrico también había dejado de funcionar.

—Vaya— decía Mai al observar el cielo iluminarse a causa de otro relámpago mientras se sentaba al lado de Trunks el cual se mantenía asombrado por la entereza de la mujer, pues bien se imaginaba que en la misma situación cualquier otra estaría al menos un poco asustada. Pero Mai no, ella parecía imperturbable.

Pasaron un par de horas y a pesar de los gorros, los guantes y las cálidas cobijas, el frío aun les calaba los huesos, sus dientes castañeteaban al tiempo que permanecían prácticamente hechos bolita cada uno en cada extremo del sillón.

—Ma-Mai — le llamaba el muchacho al ver que su fuente de calor se consumía.

—Di-di-me…

El muchacho con un rubor en sus mejillas casi imperceptible por la oscuridad extendió sus brazos invitándola a sentarse a su lado. La muchacha con el mismo rubor que el joven accedió, así Trunks la envolvió entre sus brazos y un par de gastadas cobijas.

Mai se sentía apenada. Sin embargo la verdad era que la calidez del cuerpo de Trunks le hacia sentirse mejor y así como la última vez juraría que volvía a sentir una extraña energía envolverle, una energía que provenía del azul y que le reconfortaba. La chica comenzó a cabecear, el cansancio comenzaba a pesarle. Poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos hasta que el sueño le venció y completamente dormida recargó su cabeza en el pecho del joven.

Por su parte Trunks, de igual manera se sentía reconfortado por el calor que Mai le proporcionaba, al tiempo que reflexionaba sobre la situación en la que la joven vivía, le costaba reconocer que le causaba demasiada curiosidad conocer más acerca de su pasado. También sentía una extraña necesidad de protegerle pues en su mente representaba a una mujer que había tenido que ser fuerte por bastante tiempo.

Con esto en mente se convenció de que quería ofrecerle una sincera amistad en la que ambos escaparan de la fría soledad; pues bien sabía que la soledad era peligrosa, era asfixiante, prácticamente insoportable.

Había encontrado un poco de paz en el hogar de Mai y le agradecía por haber estado a su lado en esos momentos tormentosos.

Con estos pensamientos recargó su cabeza en los azabaches y poco a poco también se dejó vencer por el sueño.

.

.

.

Era aún de madrugada cuando el muchacho entre sueños comenzaba a quejarse, y apretaba los brazos de Mai un tanto inquieto. Alertada por sus movimientos la muchacha de a poco abrió los ojos y al poner atención en sus sentidos, se percató de que el corazón del saiyajin latía de prisa.

Su cuerpo se le notaba rígido y su playera estaba empapada en sudor, por lo que Mai enderezó su postura y en medio de la oscuridad trataba de descifrar lo que sucedía con Trunks.

El muchacho parecía respirar con dificultad.

—Detente — murmuraba captando la atención de Mai.

"Una pesadilla" pensó Mai de inmediato, recordando entonces el diario, y las anotaciones sobre el PTSD que sufría el guerrero.

—¡No lo hagas! — decía con la quijada rígida y Mai se preguntaba si sería prudente despertarlo pues se le veía mal; por la tensión en su cuerpo y su expresión facial parecía que sufría.

—Trunks — susurró con delicadeza y acarició su rostro.

—No le hagas daño, ¡Déjala en paz! — exigió al enemigo que tenía en sus sueños y la azabache supuso que soñaba con su esposa.

—¡Trunks despierta! — volvió a llamarle ahora con más insistencia. Trató de levantarlo una vez más pero, se percató que el muchacho respiraba aun mas agitado; extrañamente parecía como si centellas doradas se desprendían de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te sucede, Trunks? — se asustó al ver que parecía que hacía un gran esfuerzo y una cálida ráfaga de aire parecía envolverle.

— ¡NOOO! — gritó finalmente el saiyajin levantándose de golpe al tiempo que sostenía fuertemente los hombros de Mai, ésta se encontraba perpleja y por el brusco movimiento perdieron el equilibrio. Fue así que al jalarle de su playera ambos cayeron al piso.

El saiyajin que aún respiraba agitado parecía tomarle un momento antes de reconocer su realidad. Sin embargo, al encontrarse tan cerca del bello rostro de Mai también halló la calidez que le hacía falta, que tanto añoraba, el volver a sentir. El instinto le suplicaba a su piel el roce de sus labios con los suyos. Entonces poco a poco se acercaron para hacerlos coincidir.

CONTINUARÁ…

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno pues los hombres no saben estar solos XD...

Holaaaa, no me tiren jitomtazos por dejarlo ahí jejejejeje, pero bueno espero que lean el siguiente capitulo y que les siga gustando la historia.

Yeiii y finalmente pues mas momentos Trumai y todavía más que están por venir, y yo me siento muy emocionada de escribir sobre esta bellísima pareja, espero que les guste esta loca versión y muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad en verdad mil mil gracias.

Hay un detalle que quisiera comentarles que es acerca del apellido de Mai. Bueno pues el apellido se lo pedí prestado a la escritora mas conocida del Trumai en el fandom por que cuando lo leí en su fanfic Flor artificial me encantó, me fascinó sobre todo por el significado que es "Azul" o ¿Me equivoco kuraudea? pero bueno espero que a ustedes también les guste :).

Quiero mandar especiales saludos a Aconito, Maria Enriqueta, Kuraudea, Lorna Lopez y a Evelyn Cotrina por hacerme saber su opinión sobre este fanfic y por compartir conmigo sus expectativas y como se imaginan a los personajes, en verdad significa mucho para mí el saber que esta historia les hace volar su imaginación tanto como a mi. Mil gracias.

Y bueno me encantaría saber si les ha gustado este capitulo aunque sea un conti please sería muy agradecido jajaja. Los quiero. besos de Cerecita.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
